Molten
by Mon Esprit Libre
Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble. An Elric-Brothers-Go-to-the-HP-Universe fanfiction.
1. Chapter One

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Uploaded: November 8th, 2012**

**(Section Break)**

His eyes shone brightly, their exterior still wounded from scars long ago.

It hurt. He hurt.

Home was far away - too far. He was alone.

Just like on that night.

His brother? Not here.

Like the rest of them, he was...

Not retrievable. Stuck there, on the right side. His side of the Gate, the whatever-being-that-might-be-up-there damned Gate.

A catch? Of course.

Truth's a conniving bastard.

There's always a damn catch.

**(Section Break)**

"Just do me a small favour -"

Damn him.

"- Mr. Al-che-mist."

Damn him to Hell.

"Anything -"

Of course, he was played.

"- to bring my -"

Like a fool.

"- brother back!"

A damned fool.

And then, Truth smiled.

And Elric, he knew no more.

**(Section Break)**

Pain, unbearable pain. The feeling of your head about to explode from knowledge. Truth's voice echoed around him.

"Your brother, your teacher's organs, your commanding officer's eyesight - what do you say? You don't even have to give up your alchemy. Just do me a small favour, Mr._ Al-che-mist._

"Get rid of the nuisance known as the Dark Lord -"

His head pounded, blood flowing freely through his still-open wounds.

"- and I will return you home. Remember, Mr. Alchemist, that your brother's life -"

His heart clenched painfully as he attempted to stand up, wheezing and coughing up red.

"- will be forfeit if you cannot complete this task."

As he fell, knees too weak to support himself, he heard scrambled voices and saw flashes of coloured lights.

**(Section Break)**

"Who's he?"

"I found him outside. He was bleeding something awful."

"Is he waking up yet?"

"It's been a few days already -"

"- is he a spy...?"

Edward's ears hurt from all the talking. None of it made any sense, either! What language was this, anyway?

English, Truth's knowledge supplied him.

Shit. He's never heard of it.

Where was he, anyway?

London, England, Great Britain, Europe.

Great. That's fucking helpful. Where the hell's that?

"He's awake!"

"His eyes - is he a werewolf?"

"See, he _must _be a spy!"

"Honestly, Ronald -"

"- my hearing -"

"- give him some room -"

"- that was my foot!"

And at last, quiet peace.

Careful molten eyes scanned his "finders" or whatever from his position on a bed. They didn't seem like Dark Lords.

So, he settled for a primitive way of communication.

Pointing to himself, he muttered, "Edward Elric."

And then the peace was broken.

**(Section Break)**

A silver-haired man with twinkling, sky-blue eyes frowned.

He - this boy - was not part of the plan.

Voldemort's spy?

Severus would know better. He wasn't.

An unknown? Likely.

And so, the secret mission codenamed MHPBU began.

Make Harry Potter Befriend the Unknown.

And then, Dumbledore smiled merrily.

And Elric, he shivered.

**(Section Break)**

A hand with deathly-pale skin grasped its owner's bald head. His side of the link was filled with confusion and worry.

Delving in, he saw a short boy with golden eyes. An unknown? And what looked to be a werewolf, as well.

Severus said nothing of the boy. Unless he - Merlin forbid - lied, it was an unknown.

And so, he snarled, "Find out more about the golden-eyed boy with Potter."

And then, Voldemort smirked.

And Elric, he shuddered.

**(Section Break)**

Dictionaries. They were good. Helpful for learning languages.

He needed one.

The girl with brown hair has a gleam in her eye, one of intelligence.

Edward recognises this gleam.

So, looking to her, he merely said one word in his own language:

"Dictionary."

**(Section Break)**

He knew the book like the back of his hand.

This dictionary had words - many words - but way to wield them.

So, looking up from his book, he saw her from where he had been the last two weeks (a bed) and stated one word, in his own language:

"Grammar."

And she looked up, and begun to translate his German-French-and-something-else mix.

And she smiled.

And he smirked right on back.

**(Section Break)**

Elric reflected. It was a past-time of his, to reflect. So he did.

He was transported in Exchange. He was found by the Lights. The girl knew things, and she helped. A month was all it took to learn English. At least roughly.

She showed him magic, and he was grateful. The Dark Lord was explained, and he had smiled. The silver-haired man showed, and he had frowned. He had offered residency, and he was suspicious.

But he accepted.

And then, a bittersweet smile showed on Elric's face.

And Truth, he laughed.

**(Section Break)**

He sat up, stomach growling.

Food; he needed food. He hadn't been eating the soups that the fat housewife had been laying out for him, although he probably should have.

And so, he shakily stood up. His knees wobbled.

He walked.

A kitchen would be helpful.

**(Section Break)**

His mind hurt. Truth's knowledge was extremely detailed, but vague. How to comprehend it all, he didn't know.

The hell's a wand? It sounded like the sticks from fairytales his mother would occasionally tell.

...When she was alive, of course.

The little creature in the dirty rags was irritable. Edward didn't like him.

The girl had potential. She reminded him of Sheska: a bookworm.

The rest tried to avoid him.

So, Edward sighed.

And the Order cringed at his presence.

**(Section Break)**

He saw her eyes. She was worried.

Why?

He tried to ask.

"Why you worried? Eez not good for you."

She sighed and looked away, not bothering to correct his mediocre sentence structure.

"Harry's hearing is today."

The boy's hearing? "Eez 'ee deaf?"

Hermione smiled lightly, but her face was plagued with worry.

"No, Edward. He's on trial for underage magic."

**(Section Break)**

Magic was odd. It defied the laws - Truth's laws - and was overall weird.

He didn't like it.

Transfiguration was something that would take getting used to, but at least the concept was the same.

All of the concept, including Human Transmutation.

It was kind of scary, holding the power of life and death in your hands.

**(Section Break)**

"Trial?" he would ask later.

"It's a government thing," she replied.

Government. A word he knew well.

"'Ee be okay?"

"Well," she said softly, "we can hope, can't we?"

Later that evening, the boy in question was greeted by enthusiastic cheers.

So, Elric was forgotten.

And they were content.

**(Section Break)**

Edward sighed, something that he did often.

The time for supplies had come.

Hermione had explained he'd need robes.

Robes? He'd show them.

He always would.

Just like he showed anyone who wronged his little brother.

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse Elric debated. Truth sat behind him, smiling his creepy smile.

"So? What do you say?"

"I accept," he solemnly stated.

So, Alphonse was pushed.

And Truth smiled broadly.

**(Section Break)**

"A penny -"

It hurt.

"- for your thoughts?"

It hurt so bad.

"I want to see Brother."

He screamed.

"And in Exchange?"

His eyes dilated.

"I'll give you -"

And his consciousness...

"- my... leg."

...faded...

"You've -"

...into darkness.

"- got me all figured out, Mr. Alchemist."

**(Section Break)**

To say Edward was shocked was an understatement.

His brother - sweet, nice Alphonse - was there, on the porch.

Without a leg.

So, Edward yelled out in anguish, running forward.

And the Order questioned the two of them.

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse knew one thing.

Magic defied laws.

So, he knew he could regrow his limb.

A month? He'd do it in a week.

He'd be strong for his brother.

His beloved older brother.

So, he smiled painfully at Edward.

And Edward let tears cascade slowly down his face, his body shaking.

**(Section Break)**

Roy was confused. He could see...

Why could he see?

And where was -

He nearly yelled out in anger.

Stupid Fullmetal.

Stupid Elric.

Stupid – stupid _Edward!_

**(Section Break)**

Edward felt content.

He had many copies of his signature outfit.

Alphonse was alive.

He could communicate.

And all he needed to do was kill one Dark Lord.

How hard could it be?

He'd regret thinking that later.

**(Section Break)**

Hogwarts (odd name, Al and Ed think) welcomed Alphonse and Edward.

Well, the school itself did.

Having the privilege of arriving a few days early allowed the Elrics to explore. And explore they did.

...After being dragged out of the library.

**(Section Break)**

Edward did not like Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was like the king; the piece that made others obey, but never had to lift a finger.

Harry Potter was unwittingly his queen.

Severus Snape, his bishop; moving diagonally, through unknowing foes.

His teachers, a rook. Can only go towards one goal, but could go as far as he wanted by influencing children.

His knights, the Order. They fought, but were disposable in face of the enemy.

And so many pawns.

The most used pawn was the Ministry, however.

And the Elrics. They were like...

The twist of the game.

Edward explained this to Alphonse.

Alphonse was saddened.

But Alphonse knew something.

The Truth had given it to him.

So he passed the warning on:

"The Dark Lord does not know fear."

Alphonse sighs.

"He knows only corrupt power."

**(Section Break)**

The students were coming.

Alphonse was excited.

Perhaps it was the kitten Edward got him; Edward had bought the cat to remind him of Al after great debate while in Diagon Alley, getting supplies.

The cat's name was Abiit.

Latin.

Alphonse asks why the cat is named "Gone".

Edward smiles solemnly.

"Because," he says, "we are gone."

Alphonse tilts his head.

"We are gone from our home. We are... away."

And Alphonse laughs lightly.

"Brother," he giggles (a feeling he loves), "it could also mean that my old body is gone."

He smiles.

"Or that your guilt is gone, Brother."

**(Section Break)**

Edward sighs.

Dumbledore wants to sort them.

The old cloth frightens him. Who'd bind a soul to a hat?

"You are brave," the hat would say later on. "But you are also cunning. And very loyal - to your brother, anyway. I think, however, that Ravenclaw would suit you best.

"After all, you did manage to save them. And only quick and pure wit could have done that.

"Dumb luck might have as well, though."

Edward smirks and shuffles off to Ravenclaw.

And Alphonse gets on the stool.

And the hat will go, "You are brave when your friends are in danger. You try to trick your brother into having stray cats, too, so you have some guile. You are fiercely loyal to Edward, so -"

The hat sighs.

"- I think you'd be happiest with him."

So Al jumps off the stool to Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore frowns.

**(Section Break)**

Hermione is happy.

Edward is happy, so why shouldn't she be?

So she smiles and begins eating the Opening Feast once more.

**(Section Break)**

Edward sees the odd looks.

Transfer students, they must think, my ass.

Be honest - how often do you see someone wearing bright red in Ravenclaw? Not to mention the other knew only a little English.

Ravenclaws didn't gossip, though. Too many books that needed reading.

**(Section Break)**

"My lord, Dumbledore seems to have offered them residency at the castle."

"Them?"

"It appears that the werewolf's brother appeared, my lord."

"Very well. What else?"

"They are Ravenclaws."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"We'll send them a message. We -"

He laughed mercilessly.

"- must invoke fear in their hearts."

"My lord?"

"We will test the werewolf's loyalty."

"Y-yes, my lord."

"Take his brother."

"Of course, my lord."

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse always knew Edward had a sixth sense for battle. So when Ed told Al that he was nervous, it put him on edge.

It was no surprise that Death Eaters attacked that day.

Alphonse was ready for them.

**(Section Break)**

Edward was very, very worried.

"Where iz my bruder!?"

And they wouldn't reply, merely look at the doors of the Hospital Wing.

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse disliked pain. It was the only thing he disliked about his body, even if it made him sound vain about his appearance.

"Bruder!" he shouts.

He was restrained to the bed. Moving was not good for his missing leg, which had been caught under debris.

They'd shake their heads, and the nurse would tut-tut.

The pink toad was nowhere to be seen, like he'd predicted.

And he'd shout one other thing, too.

"Ze Truth, Bruder!"

**(Section Break)**

Harry Potter furrowed his brows.

The Death Eaters were interested in the Elrics.

Sirius would know something.

Unfortunately, as it would turn out, he didn't.

Nobody did.

**(Section Break)**

Ron Weasley sighed.

He was...

He sighed again.

Perhaps another day he'd finally admit it.

He was jealous of Harry Potter.

**(Section Break)**

Edward hadn't moved.

He was hungry, tired, stressed, and upset.

"Let me zee Al, dammit!"

Then, the doors...

...opened.

**(Section Break)**

Relief flooded Alphonse's senses.

"Bruder!" he yells.

Edward rushes up to him, smiling through his sleepiness.

"Ze Truth, Bruder," Al whispers.

Edward freezes, then embraces Alphonse tightly.

"I will take care of eet."

Edward's arm looses feeling.

"I promeese, Al."

And even if he couldn't understand what was said due to Edward's haste, Alphonse knew that Edward did a great deed.

He promised.

**(Section Break)**

"Bruder?"

"Al?"

"What are ve going to do about zee Truth?"

Silence hung in the air.

"We wait, Al. Like we alvays do, one way or anoder."

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse's leg had regrown.

It was the same leg he lost to the Truth.

Edward's heart felt pained, but...

Almost all was well, right?

Right?

_Right?_

**(Section Break)**

A chill swept over Edward.

Rain, here?

He growled.

Alphonse smiled, but said nothing.

He liked rain.

It reminded him of Mustang.

"Mister Mustang vould be useless out 'ere."

Edward laughs weakly and returns to the fireplace's side.

**(Section Break)**

Voldemort snarled at his spy.

Weak, _pathetic._

"Bring me the werewolf!"

Severus Snape cringed.

**(Section Break)**

Harry Potter had a knack for getting into trouble.

Figures he'd run into Edward having a nightmare.

And as he casts silencing charms, he wonders.

Why the bloody _hell_ did Voldemort attack the school just to get Edward?

**(Section Break)**

Sleep encompasses Roy as he reads about alchemy.

Riza sighs and begins to put away his books, stuffing bookmarks in them and tidying his notes.

A title catches her eye.

_Watcher._

She opens it to find a code.

**(Section Break)**

"Al?"

"Bruder?"

"Do you zink about home?"

"Sometimes."

"I miss them."

"I do too, Bruder."

**(Section Break)**

Hermione complains to Edward about the toad.

Edward smirks and just listens.

Who knew inattentive ranting could be so useful?

**(Section Break)**

Edward does not understand Quidditch.

Al understands Edward's point of view.

_What was the point?_

Al comments about never enjoying sports like the other children.

Edward cringed when Alphonse wasn't looking.

**(Section Break)**

"Bruder?"

"Al?"

"Do you zink zat Mustang and Miss Riza and everyvone are okay?"

"Of course!"

"And Teacher?"

"You bet, Al. Everyzing's just great."

"Are you sure?"

Ed pauses.

"Al, I zink it's time for bed. You must be tired."

"I'm not tired, Bruder."

Silence ensued.

"Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Zey'll be alright. I'm sure of it."

"Zat's good."

"Yeah," Ed agrees. "It is."

**(Section Break)**

Edward understands his role.

One is all, all is one.

So why doesn't anyone here _get it?_

Al doesn't know either.

**(Section Break)**

Edward is hopeless at magic.

"Damn it!"

"Mister Elric, language!"

His matchstick ended up turning into a matchstick on fire.

Al sighs as his brother complains to him, working on a Charms essay.

**(Section Break)**

Dumbledore sighs wearily.

The Minister smirks and Umbridge smiles broadly.

Time to call in his Knight.

**(Section Break)**

Edward curses at the paper in front of him.

"How do zey expect us to write in perfectly good Eenglish?"

Al shrugs hopelessly.

"At least we don't 'ave to make speeches."

Ed nods, spacing out.

Al switches to his home tongue.

"At least they aren't asking us questions yet, huh, Brother?"

Ed sighs.

"Soon, Al, they will. I'm just glad you've got barely anything to hide."

"That's not true," Al disagrees. "They'll still ask personal questions I'd rather not answer. Besides, it's you we should worry about. My eyes can be passed off as hazel. Yours, not so much."

"Well, I suppose they think I'm a werewolf then, huh?"

Al nods.

Ed grins.

"Wouldn't be suspicious to go missing during a full moon, then!"

"Brother..."

"Al, we have work to do."

**(Section Break)**

Harry follows the Elrics under his Invisibility Cloak.

Why were they in the Forbidden Forest?

And then it clicked.

Yellow eyes, full moon, Forbidden Forest...

Edward was a werewolf.

He didn't sleep well that night.

**(Section Break)**

Riza shows the book to Roy.

Roy feels like smirking, a change from his recent somber days.

Two weeks had gone by since the Elric brothers had gone into the Gate.

They didn't know that several months had passed on the Other Side.

But alas, they still tried, and that is what counted here.

**(Section Break)**

Perhaps it was meant to be.

Hermione didn't know, but it seemed like the obvious solution.

If Edward Elric was a werewolf, the Headmaster ought to know.

So she told him.

**(Section Break)**

Roy studies.

Izumi studies.

But most of all?

Winry studies.

Because when the one you love is missing, it's hard to take your mind off it. And that was true for all of them.

The bastard a father, Teacher a protective mother, and the gearhead a lover.

**(Section Break)**

Voldemort knew he was a Slytherin the moment the old fool told him about Hogwarts.

Sure, he was cunning. And yeah, he was Dark.

But most of all, he knew how to wait.

So wait he did.

**(Section Break)**

**Edward has a lighter accent than Alphonse.**

**Time moves slower in Edward's universe.**

**I normally read on mobile, so these sentences looked longer. I apologise if this format does not suit your liking.**

**The reason I put in accents was because they did not have time to perfect them. They have only been in this universe for maybe five months. You will notice a slight decrease in the 'v' and 'z' use progressively throughout both the chapter and the story.**

**I went through and changed some of the v's to w's due to one of my (awesome) reviewers telling me some interesting information. So, thank you, Bsum1!**

**I went through and changed some of this since it wasn't how I wanted it.**

**Also, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins._ I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Uploaded: November 26th, 2012**

**(Section Break)**

"Do you really think -"

"Yes," Roy interrupted. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Winry sighed. "Two weeks?"

Roy nodded, glancing at Izumi.

"I'll begin the preparations."

**(Section Break)**

Ed sighed, glancing at his gloves.

_Dirty,_ he thought dryly, _like this world._

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse glanced at his brother.

"Brother?"

"Al?"

"They're going to question us."

"I know."

"There's a holiday coming up."

"So it'll be then, huh?"

"I think so."

"Watch your food."

"Why?"

"They use potions. Tasteless, odorless potions."

Al stayed silent, then spoke.

"Don't worry about me, Brother. I'll be fine."

"Back at you, Al."

**(Section Break)**

Harry looked excitedly at Ron and Hermione.

"Christmas's coming up," he whispers happily in the common room, staying quiet during the dead of night after their latest excursion. Hermione and Ron nod, smiles adorning their faces.

They huddled together under a blanket to watch the sunrise.

After all, the brisk dawn had arrived; the brisk dawn of truths and lies.

**(Section Break)**

Edward had heard rumours of an army.

He and Alphonse searched.

And, at last, they found it.

**(Section Break)**

Harry was flabbergasted.

"_Edward_?"

Ed flashed him a grin and strode into the room, Al following closely behind.

"Who had a partee and didn't invite us?"

The DA slowly backed away from the two Ravenclaws.

**(Section Break)**

There would be one last DA meeting of the term. Edward didn't go (obviously - why would he?). Not only that, but Edward was slightly nervous, too.

Looking back, Al would joke that Ed had a sixth sense for detecting romance, too. Ed would only become red-faced, spluttering.

After all, a certain scarhead and his crush kissed under the Christmas mistletoe.

**(Section Break)**

Edward took no interest of Harry's love life. But with all the complaining the boy did, it'd be hard to not have heard of it.

Christmas had come, and Ed had been hauled off to the headquarters with Alphonse. When they asked why Dumbledore was showing them a top-secret HQ, they hadn't been given an answer. The Elrics thought it odd. Harry, however, only had thoughts of being possessed, the injured, and snakes, rather than the Elrics' thoughts of being interrogated and the oddness of being allowed in headquarters to a top-secret organisation.

Either way, Ed still didn't care about Harry's life.

**(Section Break)**

"Come on dear, just have some water," the Weasley pleaded. Ed shook his head resolutely.

"I'm not taking any chances."

**(Section Break)**

Mad-Eye Moody finally managed to shove a potion down the miserable werewolf and his brother's throats.

Little did he know, Ed and Al would not go down so easily.

**(Section Break)**

"Where were you born?"

"Resembool."

"Where's that?"

"Amestris."

"Where do you live?"

"Where the wind takes me."

"Why?"

"I have no home."

"How come?"

"I burned it down."

"What language do they speak?"

"Amestrian."

"What's your job?"

"A researcher."

"What's your real name?"

"Edward Elric."

"Are you a werewolf?"

Ed stayed silent, his tongue lunging and thrashing to say "no."

Mad-Eye Moody's eyes narrowed.

Ed smirked when the man's blue eye wasn't looking.

**(Section Break)**

"Where are you from?"

"Resembool, Amestris."

"Native language?"

"Amestrian."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere, really."

"Job?"

"None."

"Real name?"

"Alphonse Elric."

"Any dark secrets?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Y-yes."

"What are they?"

Alphonse bit his lip, a small trail of blood trickling down his chin.

"I-I'm not s-saying," he pushed out, tripping over each word.

Mad-Eye smiled devilishly.

An _Imperius_ might do the trick.

**(Section Break)**

Roy took a step back, inspecting his handiwork.

He smirked.

**(Section Break)**

"_Imperio!"_

Alphonse stilled, his eyes wide.

_Now_, a voice reverberated in his mind, _tell me!_

**(Section Break)**

Edward frowned.

What was taking Al so long? The wizards obviously weren't smart enough to ask direct que -

_Shit._

**(Section Break)**

"I've seen the Tr -"

"Al!"

Mad-Eye was flung from Alphonse's mind.

"Get out of here!"

"Bruder?"

"Run!"

"I'm staying with you, Bruder."

"Damn it, Al! I said run!"

Alphonse stood firmly, refusing to back down.

"You'll hurt him, Bruder. I'm staying."

Edward Elric sighed frustratedly, but complied.

**(Section Break)**

Dumbledore was not pleased. The interrogation had not gone well.

"Severus?" he called softly.

A flutter of wind and a crack responded.

**(Section Break)**

Harry Potter comes running into the room where Ed, Al, and the Auror were. "What's going on?!" he demands.

Ed looks at him flippantly. "Just an unjustified interrogation by use of the mind-controlling curse."

Harry gapes slightly, then collects himself to say, "Mad-Eye did this?"

Ed barks out a sharp laugh, looking a mixture between mystified and upset. "Under orders, yes."

Al sighs. "Orders from the Headmaster, too."

**(Section Break)**

Hermione purses her lips.

Sure, they didn't talk much, but Edward was a friend.

Friends don't betray other friends, right?

Right?

_Right_?

Yeah, right...

So why did he...?

**(Section Break)**

Voldemort looked around.

Where was his miserable little spy?

If he didn't know better, he might even say that his spy might have _betrayed_ him...

What a silly notion.

**(Section Break)**

Edward decided to sneak out on the next full moon, which was during the break. Al only shook his head, smiling at his brother's antics. Ed signaled for Alphonse to come along. Complying, the two set off for a Muggle town.

A library would be helpful.

**(Section Break)**

"We should return soon."

"Bah," Ed waved him off. "We can stay another hour or so."

"Brother," Al said nervously.

"This technology is fascinating, anyway. This book here is on something called a _compyutar_."

"I think it's 'computer,' Brother."

Ed ignored him, opting to read the book instead. Al sighed, fidgeting and restless.

**(Section Break)**

"Where's Ed?" Harry would ask.

"Didn't you hear?" Molly would reply. "It was a full moon last night. He and Al have been missing."

Harry would nod absently. Obviously, Al went with Ed to help control him. Maybe he was an Animagus like Sirius...?

**(Section Break)**

"Hey, Bruder?"

"Al?"

"Do you think that, back home, they're looking for us?"

"Nah. It's probably classified. The bastard might have set up a team, though."

Al nodded absently, unknowingly mimicking Harry.

**(Section Break)**

_Let's be honest_, Edward thought, _wizards are fools._

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his brother.

Alphonse was stroking his cat, a soft smile dancing upon his lips.

_On the other hand, Al seems to be happy. So I guess we'll stick around._

**(Section Break)**

_Almost_, Winry thought._ This design is almost complete._

_Stupid boys_, Izumi thought irritably_. I keep telling them to cut ties with the military, and now look_!

_Fullmetal's disappearance raised questions. It's been a little over two weeks, so I wonder how they're fairing._ Roy smirked. _ Knowing Fullmetal, he's yelling about his height_.

Roy pauses.

_I still feel worried, though..._

**(Section Break)**

"Ed!"

Edward paused, looking over his shoulder. "What?"

"Err, well -" Harry began.

Ed began walking once more.

"Wait! I wanted to ask if your brother was an Animagus!"

Edward stopped, not bothering to turn around.

"No, he's not. And I'd appreciate if you stayed the hell out of our business."

Harry's eyes widened, then narrowed angrily.

"Now," Ed continued obliviously, "I've got some research to do."

Harry stalked off, mad.

Edward smiled bittersweetly, his molten eyes burning with determination. _I think that learning a few languages of this world might be... helpful. The military'd approve, anyway. Who knows, maybe I'll even get a reward._

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse wonders whether or not to hope.

Ed says he should, and perhaps he was right.

Either way, hope wouldn't change his workload. _Stupid languages,_ he grumbles internally.

**(Section Break)**

_Dutch, Russian, or Arabic? _Edward wonders. _It'll probably take a month each, and we have maybe four months. I'll just make a copy of each language text and figure it out back home when I have time. For now, Al and I will stick to the languages I set up for us. The two of us can't waste all of our time on languages. I - we, actually - need to kill Voldemort or whatever his name was._

**(Section Break)**

Pleasant day it was. Then Under-a-Bridge showed up. The bleached-hair guy did, too. Apparently the "Golden Trio" didn't like this guy.

Al points out the Slytherins and the bleached-hair guy with his "bodyguards" taunting the redheaded, tall guy.

Ed shakes his head when the lions fight the snakes. _Haven't they ever heard of a snake's slipperiness?_

**(Section Break)**

It was a common misconception that Edward and Alphonse Elric were inconsiderate.

Al went out of his way to be nice. Ed seem to at least try.

Though, admittedly, one might wonder why they even bothered to show up to certain events. It wasn't in their best interest.

Right?

**(Section Break)**

December ticks by into January, then February.

_Tick, tock, Mr. Alchemist._

**(Section Break)**

Ed growls.

Al glances.

"Broder?"

"Yeah?"

"Voldemort's morning is arising."

"I know."

Silence envelopes the two.

"We should probably find out more."

"Harry-Who-Lived should be a good place to start."

"Broder, that's kind of rude to just go and ask if he knows anything."

"Al," Ed smirks boldly, "we both know he's where to start."

**(Section Break)**

"Why do you care?"

"I need to know. Back home in Amestris, our knowledge on Voldemort is limited."

Harry narrows his eyes.

"You say his name like Professor Dumbledore and me. Aren't you afraid?

"Afraid? Hah!"

"Amestris?"

"By the border of Germany and France. It's a small country, I doubt you have heard of it. It's not even on most maps."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Ed just smirked.

"Well, first of all, his real name is -"

**(Section Break)**

_Tom Riddle, huh_? Al thinks. _Weird wizard names._

**(Section Break**)

"_Voldemort" is French for "flying death," according to Alphonse._

_He's probably killed hundreds then, huh?_

Ed glances up to see the stars, his eyes melancholy.

**(Section Break)**

_Brother learned German and had me learn French. I wonder why?_

_At least Amestrian is similar to them._

**(Section Break)**

"These 'Muggles' are a lot like us."

"What do you mean?"

"They use science and don't normally believe in the supernatural."

"Science? Do you think we can learn anything?" Al asks excitedly.

"Of course! Now, to get out, we need to -"

**(Section Break)**

"This is an... 'ayreplane?'"

"Yes," the tour guide replies. "Have you never gone traveling?"

The Elrics stay silent, thinking of their trains.

"Obviously not," the tour guide says distastefully.

"Hey," Ed interrupts him, "where is the train section?"

"At least you know something," he mumbles as he begins walking.

**(Section Break)**

"You know, Broder, if we tell Amestris of these planes..."

"I know. They'll use them for war."

"Should we stay silent?"

"Yeah. We can always bring something back for Winry, though."

They stop for a second.

"Broder?"

Al looks surprised as Ed plops himself against a wall. The moon is slowly covered by a cloud as he says his next words.

"Hey, Al?" Edward asks, tone defeated.

"Yes?"

"Do - do you think that we might never see them again?"

"I -"

Ed laughs sardonically.

"Al, I made a deal with the Truth. The deal was that -"

**(Section Break)**

"- so, if I don't kill this guy, both of us are screwed, and it'll be _all my fucking fult_."

"Broder, it's not your fault. We'll find a way. We always do, huh, _Brother_?"

**(Section Break)**

February ticks by.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

**(Section Break)**

"Hey, Brother!"

"Al?"

"I just realised it, but the Laws do apply here!"

Edward's eyes widen, then he frantically motions for Al to keep quiet. Whispering, he says: "Tell me tonight. I need to get to Transfiguration."

Al pauses, nods, and dashes off to Ancient Runes.

Hey - they might as well make the most of being there, you know?

**(Section Break)**

Ed smirks triumphantly, finally managing to turn his cup into a mouse.

He almost missed Professor McGonagall's next words. "You can move onto turning a mouse into a butterfly."

_Turn a mouse... into a butterfly...? What happens if I mess -_

Ed freezes, thinking of_ her_; how he couldn't do a _damn thing_ to save her, how she was killed not even a week later, and how it's _all his fault;_ it's always _his_ fault.

And, next thing he knows, Al's standing over him - _Al, think of yourself more; I'll be fine! _- shouting his name and how it's _not_ his fault, it was _never _his fault - _You feel it too, though, don't you, Al? _- and he couldn't have saved her anyway, the Truth didn't want it to be like that - _The _fucking_ Truth! _- and how it was Tucker's fault she was made into a chimera, and that – _Al..._ - Nina and Alexander were happier now - _Where are they, though? They're dead. _- in Heaven. _ Heaven doesn't exist to us scientists, Al._

_You know that._

Ed only looks up at his kind, _human_ -_ I did that to you, Al. I'm so, _so _sorry...!_ - brother and smiles robotically and only slightly, not bothering (wanting?) to put up a brave front.

"But Al," Ed whispers in Amestrian, "it_ was_ my fault."

Al shakes his head furiously, but says nothing._ It was both of our faults, Brother..._

**(Section Break**)

Harry relays his suspicions to Hermione.

"You think he did _what_?!"

"Shh!" Harry hisses.

"Sorry," Hermione apologises, whispering, "but honestly, I doubt Edward did that. I mean -"

"Hermione," Harry cuts her off, "we both know it was him who killed Mad-Eye."

**(Section Break)**

"Brother, did you ever find out who framed you?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He's been discovered and there's nothing I can do about it," Edward growled.

**(Section Break)**

Severus Snape hated his job.

Not only was he pretending to be a spy for Voldemort, he was spying _on_ Voldemort for Dumbledore, who Voldemort had told him to spy on. Not only that, but Voldemort's orders were directly against Dumbledore's.

_Bring me the werewolf!_

_Leave them be; they intrigue me._

Yet, if he defied either, he'd be killed by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord for disobeying, and Dumbledore would undoubtedly fire him, making him a useless spy, which would cause him to be killed.

Yes, Severus Snape hated his job.

(Section Break)

_"Edward Elric, you are charged with the murder of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. What do you say in your defence?"_

_"I was framed."_

_"A likely story," the Minister sneered. "You have left the Wizarding World's... _saviour... _Harry Potter, traumatised. Why would you do that? Is your... country... that desperate for information?"_

_"No," Edward growled. "_Amestris_ is fine without my interference. Either way, it doesn't even matter! I was _framed._ Need me to spell it out for you?"_

_The Council looked perturbed by Ed's actions, but said nothing._

_"No, that is not necessary," the 'MoM' replied distastefully. Edward just sneered at him._

_"Then why am I still here? I said I was innocent!"_

_"Guilty until proven otherwise."_

_"You got the saying wrong. It's 'innocent until proven guilty.' English isn't even my native language - why do I know more than you? _Stupid man,"_ Edward mumbles._

_The Minister huffs and abandons the courtroom._

_Edward leaves, uncaring of the consequences._

**(Section Break)**

_Ohh~ Mr. Alchemist~_

_You have until June fifteenth._

**(Section Break)**

"Why would Edward kill Mad-Eye?"

"Mad-Eye used _Imperio_ on Alphonse. Maybe Edward got mad? He _is_ a werewolf. They must get protective like wolves or something."

"I doubt it, but I don't know. I'm going to the library to see what I can find out about Amestris."

"Bye, 'Mione. I'll go tell Ron."

**(Section Break)**

Voldemort smirks. _The werewolf is wanted by the Ministry for murder. If I pull a few strings, I can make it seem like he's a Death Eater._

"Wormtail! Tell Severus that his new orders are to -"

**(Section Break)**

**I've always liked Snape. Meh.**

**Accents are all clear now. Learning to speak like a native is important, but I'll say why later. By the way, I can't imagine them with British accents. Let me know if you can!**

**Edward was framed for Mad-Eye's murder. I wonder who killed him?**

**I was aiming for 3,000 words and got kind of close. It's hard to tell when you write on the Notes app. (I was on a cruise over Thanksgiving and couldn't bring my laptop.)**

**I was told that some things didn't add up, so let me explain. Edward's answer to the werewolf question was silence, so Moody took it as a yes. And yes, Moody just died out of nowhere - I know. There's a whole reasoning as to why the Trio suspects Edward of killing Moody (casting _Imperio_ on Alphonse is one - nobody harms Al under Ed's watch). And the whole Amestris-is-a-small-country-in-Europe thing will be taken care of. Remember that the Magical community is naive about the Muggle world and probably don't use maps.  
**

**Thank you all for reading. ****If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**  


**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _Th__e Everlasting Sins._ I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Uploaded: December 16th, 2012  
**

**(Section Break)**

Izumi glares at Roy. Winry stares at the two of them bickering.

"If Fullmetal hadn't -"

"- but _Edward _did, so it doesn't matter!"

It went on for ages.

Fed up, Winry took out a wrench and asked with a sickly sweet smile, "Aren't we wasting time?"

Roy blanched while Izumi nodded appreciatively.

Winry smiled cheerfully.

**(Section Break)**

"Mr. Elric, a word, if you please." A mocking tone.

"What's this all about?" A questioning glance.

"The Dark Lord wants to frame you." A slight sneer.

"Again?" A raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Come with me; I'll tell you my... _plan_." A melodramatic swoosh of a cloak.

_Pompous bastard._ A rolling of the eyes and soft sounds of feet walking down a hallway.

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse sighed worriedly.

_Where the heck is Brother?_

"Al! Snape here has got something to share with us!"

Al sagged with a bit of relief and ran off to join Edward.

**(Section Break)**

"Harry! Ron!"

Harry and Ron turn around to see Hermione running towards them, a giant sheet of paper being held against her chest.

"Hermione?" Ron asks.

"I found absolutely _nothing_ on Amestris," she pants, "but I did find something on Edward."

"What was it?" Harry asks excitedly.

"It was in the stash of old newspapers from the _Daily Prophet_. It reads, 'Edward Elric is wanted for the murder of the Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Any information regarding his location can and will be rewarded.' Harry, I -"

Harry's mind pauses. He shakes his head and signals for her to continue on.

"Well," Hermione starts concernedly, "I think Edward may be a Death Eater. Now, wait - hear me out. He somehow shows up out in front of Headquarters, then Professor Dumbledore offers him residency. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do that without reason, so -"

"- so Professor Dumbledore must suspect him of something," Harry finished for her.

Ron looked amused. If one to ever wonder why, one might just come to the conclusion that a certain short(ish?) blonde was having way too much fun with potions.

**(Section Break)**

_I wonder what kind of machine Winry might like._

Edward strolls through the streets of Scotland in the early morning after the latest full moon, looking for something that might catch his eye.

_The stupid gearhead loves automail, so let's see..._

If someone had asked him that morning, he could safely say he did _not_ expect anything to come to mind. But, then again, the unexpected always seemed happen to him, didn't it?

And, yes, Edward had money. Transmuting a bit of gold and selling it never hurt anybody, you know?

**(Section Break)**

Harry Potter saw the way Alphonse Elric stared at the suits of armour.

_It seems almost... nostalgic._

_And a bit sad, too._

**(Section Break)**

_One more week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six hundred and four thousand, eight hundred seconds. I can do this._

Winry pauses.

_Why do I know how many minutes and seconds are in a week? _She shrugs. _Whatever._

**(Section Break)**

"Hey, Al? Do you think we could learn anything here?"

"Maybe, but I think we've exhausted Hogwarts's resources."

"Yeah."

Edward stops talking for a few seconds, then continues.

"D'ya think we should leave?"

"Yeah. How, though?"

"Full moon. Cheap way out, but who cares. We've got better things to do than sit around here and wait. We need to kill Voldemort."

"You know, Brother, I was thinking about that. If the Truth really wanted to, he could just have killed Voldemort. Why would the Truth send you?"

"'Cause he's a bastard. Either that, or Voldemort's soul wasn't whole enough to be retrieved by the Gate."

"Wasn't there a book on that in Professor Snape's office? Divided souls that make the user 'immortal?'"

"...damn it."

**(Section Break)**

Roy looked down at his paperwork.

_That _woman _won't forgive me, but it's necessary._

He snapped his fingers.

_I need to get to the library as fast as possible._

_Something's up. Fullmetal would have contacted us by now._

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse looks at his hands.

_Feeling is still so weird. I wonder if I'll ever get used to it? _

_Even if I do, I..._

_I still..._

_I still wish that something as trivial as _touch _wasn't so damned foreign!_

**(Section Break)**

"If he's split his soul up, where would he stash them? It'd have to be in an item powerful enough to hold..."

"Would it be magical?"

"Probably. Voldemort's vain, so something _really _powerful would have to store his soul."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Al?"

"Hmm?"

"The Room of Requirement that the DA was in..."

"That... is not a half-bad idea, Brother."

"Ha! My ideas are never bad!"

"Lie."

"Come on, Al! That hurt my poor heart."

"At least you've always had -"

"Al."

"- a hea -"

"Al!"

"Let me finish! You always -"

"Al, this isn't the time to fight. Yeah, saying that probably makes me sound like a bastard, but it's true. We can't afford to fight. This country we were thrown into is on the brink of war, Al. If you - we - fought each other, blood would be shed."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise. You had and always will have the right to hate me. In fact, I don't know why you don't."

"Because you're my brother. You're my _family_."

"Family, huh?"

"Yes."

"I like how that sounds. _Family_."

"Let's just go."

"Of course. By the way, how long do you think it'll take us?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully quickly. From the sound of your deal with the Truth, we have a year from when you first showed up."

"It's March now..."

"Will three and a half months be enough?"

"Plenty. Besides, the bastard's probably gonna show up sometime soon."

"Yeah..."

"Then we can go home, Al!"

_Home... We can go home... And, who knows, maybe I can finally taste Mrs. Hughes's cooking._

_Yes, home sounds nice._

**(Section Break)**

"Hermione, why hasn't anyone noticed Ed?" Harry asked.

"Well, that Prophet showed up a little after Christmas," she explained. "If you remember, Edward hasn't shown his face since after we got back."

"Then where is he? Why hasn't Professor Dumbledore done anything?" Harry asked irritably.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, I have heard rumours of random flashes of gold and red out of the corner of peoples' eyes."

"So he's still here?!" he shouted, abruptly standing up.

"Wait, Harry! We still don't even know if he killed Mad-Eye!"

Harry's face contorted into disbelieving anger, then he stormed off.

_He's gonna get himself killed one day, _she thought, frowning.

**(Section Break)**

Dumbledore looked at Dolores Umbridge from the spot where he was nibbling buttered toast.

_She'll take action soon. I should get a move on._

**(Section Break)**

"Our impact on this universe is small, huh?"

"Yeah. We'll be forgotten in two hundred years."

"That a good thing?"

"I have no idea."

"No need to sound so proud, Brother."

"Bah, never mind that. You said Snape has gone into hiding?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine."

"That's good. Evil-looking man, but it's all just old scars."

"Yeah. Say, what are we going to do about Abiit?"

"Take him with us."

"How?"

"Well," Ed smirked, "I was thinking..."

**(Section Break)**

"Does he wear a mask?"

"Who?"

"Roy."

"I've never seen him wear one, no."

"Metaphorical kind, Brother."

"Probably. Don't we all?"

"I suppose so."

"Doesn't matter much, anyway. He doesn't pry into our business, we don't pry into his."

"Well..."

"Bah."

"Well, I'm tired. Night, Brother."

"Night, Al."

**(Section Break)**

"But why?"

"Al, it's more humane to use their souls than to make them live in the Philosopher's Stone for eternity."

"Where we even get one?"

"Voldemort."

"Why would he have one?"

"He doesn't. The souls in his wand's memories are plenty."

"Will that work?"

"We can hope."

**(Section Break)**

Roy glared at Izumi irritatedly.

"Look," he requested, "try to see it how I do."

"How can I?" she snarled. "The idiot's gone missing. It's the military's fault."

"It was Edward's choice to activate that Transmutation Circle, not the military's," he sighed exasperatedly. "If the shrimp was thinking clearly, he'd know that he was going to see the Truth. He'd also know that he probably couldn't come back. What confuses me is why Fullmetal's brother isn't here. He exchanged something for my eyesight and your internal organs, but at what cost?"

"The Truth probably didn't allow Alphonse to be brought back. Call him selfish, but he'd rather have his brother alive than our well-being," Izumi conceded, agreeing. "He wouldn't allow his sacrifice to be in vain, so got something out of it. But what of the Stone?"

"I'm not sure. My calculations are nearly complete, so we'll be able to bypass the Gate soon. Just in case, I'll take some of the incomplete Stones. Using them is better for the people inside, anyway. There's no way to send them to peace, and they're suffering." Roy smirked bittersweetly. "Stupid kid," he mumbled. "Must I always hold your hand?"

"Edward's strong," Izumi disagreed. "He may be a fool, but he isn't stupid."

"Be that as it may, he's still missing. I'll alert Miss Rockbell of my progress. Good day."

"Tch. Good day."

**(Section Break)**

_Something of equal value..._

_According to Edward's failure, a limb is worth a soul. Each of us would be nearly fifty, if transporting our bodies and provisions. One hundred and fifty innocent souls, gone. I suppose it's best. But is it worth it...?_

_Probably. Shorty's worth it, according to anybody he's saved. I best get going, then. I only need to get Miss Rockbell and Mrs. Curtis, as well as drawing the actual Transmutation Circle. The two of us should be able to power it._

Roy looked up at the ceiling of the room. A few cracks and plain white; boring yet fully functional. Averting his eyes, a stray mark on the bookshelf caught his eye.

_Funny,_ he mused_, my observations model Amestris. Boring, powerful, and a few errors. Maybe I'm just over-thinking it._

_Or maybe some higher force likes screwing with me. Wouldn't be the first time._

**(Section Break)**

"Are we really ready?"

"One more day."

"Good."

**(Section Break)**

Molten-gold eyes pored over the book.

"Hey, Al!" he called from the corner of the Room of Requirement. "Look at this!"

"What?" Alphonse asked, trotting up to Edward's side.

"A cup, a diadem, a locket, a ring. More specifically, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket and Ring. Their locations are all unknown."

"But that's what they look like?"

"Must be. Could be more than just these, though."

"Yeah."

"How do we tell?"

"Nothing of Gryffindor's."

"He had a sword, right?"

"No playing with weapons, Brother."

"You're no fun!"

Alphonse laughed lightly. "You always get hurt, though."

"Heh. I do."

Edward looked over at their beds and provisions.

"Brother?"

"Ah, nothing. Just wondering if deciding to stay was a good idea."

"Staying will make it easier. You know that."

Edward nods. "Yeah..."

"Say," Al said, "we haven't seen them in a while."

"Who's they?" Ed asks, putting the book down and looking at Alphonse.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I wonder when they'll find us and blame you for Mr. Moody's death."

"Doesn't matter," Edward dismissed, resting a hand on his knee and leaning against the wall. "Voldemort's trying to force me out of hiding."

"What will we do?"

"Who knows?"

Edward closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his golden bangs falling over his face.

"I miss home, Brother."

"Well, hopefully Mustang comes soon."

"Think he will?"

"He has to."

Exactly forty-one days later, Roy Mustang will stumble out of a forest, a scowl adorning his face and dirt upon his clothes. Not that they knew that.

**(Section Break)**

"We can't idly stand by anymore, Al."

"It's time?"

"Yeah. We already gathered the Diadem, so let's go."

"I still can't believe Voldemort would hide it in that room..."

"Doesn't matter much. We can't destroy it anyway. Our alchemy rebounded, remember?"

"That hurt. A _lot_."

"Yup. Let's get the Cup next. I heard that the LeStrange vault was recently deposited in. Strange name, LeStrange."

"Very funny, Brother. But why would it be there?"

"The heiress of the LeStranges is a Death Eater. Plus, that vault has been inactive for a long while."

"Should we leave a note for them, for when they arrive?"

"Good idea. The full moon is tomorrow. We'll sneak out then."

"I'll start packing. Want me to go to the kitchens?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. See you later."

"See you then."

**(Section Break)**

Harry looked out of the window next to his bed.

_Is that someone outside? _he wonders. _ Might as well check it out; I won't be able to sleep, anyway._

Pulling on the Invisibility Cloak, he slowly treads down the stairwell and opens the Portrait Hole.

**(Section Break)**

"Brother, somebody's coming."

"Crap. Quick, go into the forest!"

"Magic."

"Oh, yeah..." Edward waves his wand, letting a camouflage fall upon them. "Magic tingles."

"Shh, he'll hear us."

"Yeah, yeah," Ed grumbles. Looking out by the castle, he notices rapidly approaching footprints on the damp grass._ Is that them?_ he wonders.

The footprints stop abruptly and Edward hears shuffling of cloth. He nearly makes a sound when Harry appears out of nowhere. "Hello?" he calls. Edward grasps Alphonse's arm and slowly begins to back off. Harry spun to their direction.

"I know you're there," he bluffs. Ed shakes his head.

"It's rude, you know, to follow people," he replies in a thick British accent. "You should leave."

"Like hell," Harry mumbles, pulling out his wand. "Where are you?"

"Doesn't matter. We're leaving, anyway. C'mon, A... Alex."

_Alex? _Harry thinks.

"Of course, Eric."

_These are Muggle names... Well, not British names, anyway. _ Harry shakes off his inner ramblings, pointing his wand at he voices.

"Show ourselves?" "Eric" asks. "No thanks."

Harry vaguely notices the blue light coming for him, a clap resonating inside of his mind.

"See you never, Harry Potter."

Black overtakes Harry as he is slowly submerged into the ground, only room for breathing.

"Eric? Really, Al?"

"You called _me_ Alex, Brother."

"Bah," Edward waves a hand, "let's just go."

Al looks faintly amused. "Sure thing, _Eric_."

Edward glared at him.

Al laughed.

**(Section Break)**

"Excuse me?" Winry asks.

"Yes?" Roy responds.

"You said something was wrong, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong, exactly?"

"Well," he sighed, "Fullmetal should have given us some kind of signal or sign of his wellbeing."

"Maybe Edward's just busy, or can't," Winry suggested.

"Even so," Roy replies tediously, "I can't very well spend the whole time looking for him."

"Isn't there something you can do?" she questions. "Like some kind of equation or _some_thing?"

"If there was, do you really think I'd still be sitting here?"

"Well," Winry says, "it's our best shot, you know. And I doubt anyone would forgive you for just giving up on him!"

"It's not like I want to," he replies angrily.

"Then do something!" she yells. "You shouldn't just stand around here like a lost child! Unlike me, you're an alchemist! You can actually figure this kind of thing out! Meanwhile, I'm just waiting here in Central for you to draw this damn circle!"

Roy glares at her. "If I could, I _would,_ damn it! I don't want Fullmetal to be missing, either! So calm down, I'll figure something out!"

"You better!" she threatens, slamming the door after walking out of the room.

Roy sighs. _But what can I do? It's not like there's something I can add to the circle that would pinpoint Fullmetal's location. _He pauses. _Maybe there is, actually..._

**(Section Break)**

"Geez," Edward mumbles, "that was a lot of work, getting through that forest."

"Yeah," Al pants. "I'm glad we brought along food. But where do we go now?"

"Well, Gringotts. How to get over to Diagon Alley, I'm not sure."

"That's where the Cup is?"

"Yeah. I forgot you never went there."

"That's where you got Abiit, too," Al comments, pulling his kitten out of his backpack.

Edward stares. "You actually brought Abiit along? I was just going to come back for him..."

"Of course I did!" Al replies indignantly. "Who would take care of him otherwise?"

Ed scratched his head. "I didn't think of that..."

"You never do, Brother," Alphonse sighs.

Edward pouts while Alphonse just laughs.

**(Section Break)**

"So we need to follow the railroad?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Be careful, though. We don't know the train's schedule."

"This train leads to Hogsmeade, right? So I suppose it's a once-a-day train..."

"I just hope it doesn't plan on coming down the rails while we're on them."

"It probably will now that you've said that, you know."

Edward looked back in the direction of Hogsmeade. "Did you hear that just now?"

"Don't try to freak me out, Brother."

"No, I'm serious. Did you? It sounded like -"

His sentence was interrupted by the low rumbling of a train.

"Of course," Edward says sarcastically. "Just my luck!"

"I warned you," Alphonse replied shakily, beginning to run.

"Don't warn me next time! It's bad luck!" Edward shouts over the sound. "Anyway, we need to get off the bridge!"

"Should we try going underneath it?" Al suggests.

"We don't have much other choice, now do we?"

"On the count of three, jump! One, two, three!"

So they jumped.

**(Section Break)**

**Wooah, that one took a while. I'm very sorry for the wait. School's having a lot of fun giving me projects to do since it's a week before winter break.**

**Any questions are welcome. I apologise if something's confusing you.**

**If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _Th__e Everlasting Sins._ I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Uploaded: January 14th, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

"Hey, how did you figure out Ed and Al are in a different world, anyway?" Winry asked.

"Hawkeye showed me a book back when I was figuring out prototypes. It was coded, of course, but it described an occasion when someone attempted Human Transmutation and nothing happened other than the person activating the Circle disappearing, kind of like what happened with Fullmetal," Roy explained.

"Except your eyesight and Miss Izumi's organs were replaced."

"Yes, except that."

"That doesn't concern you?"

"No. Fullmetal was confident that Alphonse's body would be replaced."

"So he's okay?"

"I never said he wasn't, Miss Rockbell."

**(Section Break)**

_Fullmetal's such an idiot, _Roy thought one day. _He's making me, his superior of all people, waste my time researching a way to find him. Though, I suppose if I didn't, people would be very upset._

_That, and... _

_He sacrificed himself for his teacher and myself, as well as his brother..._

_So, thanks, I guess. Not that you're listening, shrimp._

**(Section Break)**

"That was close!" Edward called, wiping sweat away from his forehead.

"Again, your fault, Brother," Alphonse states, pulling himself back up onto the tracks.

"How was I supposed to know?" he asked, irritated.

"You jinxed it, that's how," Al answered, getting up and brushing himself off. "Anyway, we should start walking. Abiit's pretty freaked out."

Edward nodded. "To Diagon Alley, I guess. I'm predicting a day."

"Why didn't we take the train again?"

"Because," Ed answered, "it's too easy to be seen. I'm wanted here, remember?"

"Yes, but still..."

"It's fine. Nothing's gonna happen, anyway."

_"Don't jinx that too!"_

Edward just laughed.

**(Section Break)**

"Hermione?" Harry called.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, snapping her book shut.

"There were some people I followed last night. They were invisible, like me."

"You shouldn't be following random people, you know."

"They called themselves Alex and Eric."

Hermione blinked. "Odd names for wizards. They might be Muggleborns."

"Said Hermione," Harry taunted.

"Oh, hush," she huffed. "Anyway, what else happened?"

"They kind of told me to get lost and vanished."

Hermione sighed heartily. _ What did I do to deserve this?_

**(Section Break)**

"So the cup's in there, huh?" Ed wondered aloud. "A bank."

Al looked around. "Hey," he interrupted Ed's musing, "isn't that a potions shop?"

Ed spun around, looking where Alphonse was pointing. Blocking the heat and light from the sun by raising a gloved hand to act like a visor, Ed nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"They may have Animagus potions, or how to make them."

Ed froze and looked hardly at Al. "Alphonse," he asked disbelievingly, "you actually want to -"

Al stared Edward down. "Yes," he answered. "It will be helpful, will it not?"

"Well, I suppose so," Edward conceded. "But do you really want to do this? It's like getting a tattoo - it'll last your entire life."

"Yes," Alphonse answered. "If I don't want it, I don't have to use it. Unlike a tattoo, it can stay out of sight forever."

Edward smiled. "I suppose that's true, isn't it?" he replied. "Let's go!"

Al smiled back at him.

**(Section Break)**

"God, this tastes awful," Ron grimaced. "Why do we need to take Polyjuice Potion to sneak out of the castle?"

"Because," Hermione answered impatiently, "if we're caught, it'd be much less suspicious to see a figure of authority leaving Hogwarts rather than students. Especially you, Harry," she pointed out, looked towards him.

"Let's just hurry," Harry muttered. "My dreams are worse at the moment, and Dumbledore isn't talking to me. Umbridge's taken over the school and I'm so done."

Hermione looked concernedly at him, but swallowed her own potion quickly. "I hope the Professor didn't notice his potions going missing."

"He probably did," Ron said cynically. "He always does."

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go," Harry ordered. Hermione and Ron nodded and they all huddled under the Invisibility Cloak.

**(Section Break)**

"This is disgusting," Edward muttered, looking at the Animagus potion. "I still don't know why the guys on Diagon Alley wouldn't let us get it, but the people on Knockturn were fine with it."

"Probably because it's _Knockturn Alley,_ Brother," Alphonse answered. Ed nodded.

"Well, Alphonse," he gulped, "this is it."

"Yeah," Al replied. "It is."

They drank simultaneously.

**(Section Break)**

"Ready?" Roy asked. Winry and Izumi nodded. "Curtis, channel your alchemy into the circle on the count of three. Miss Rockbell, please put your hands on the circle."

Winry nodded again and got in position. "The incomplete Philosopher's Stones?" she asked. Roy took them out of his pocket, handing two to each person.

"Those should be enough for access if the Truth denies us," he told them. "Hold on tight to them. Otherwise, we're all screwed."

Looking for confirmation, Izumi placed her hands on the circle. At the precise moment she heard a barked "three" from Roy, she began using her alchemy. She shivered at the familiar sensation. _I was hoping to never see the Truth again..._ Glancing up when the floor was white, she saw the familiar figure and stumbled back.

"Welcome," the Truth greeted. "What do you fools seek?"

**(Section Break)**

"While the Animagus potion is working," Edward struggled to say, moaning in pain, "we need to stay somewhere."

"There's an inn nearby," Al said, pained. "The Leaky Cauldron or something."

"Let's go," Ed forced out. "Act normal."

"Sure thing," Alphonse responded.

The duo began walking towards the inn through Diagon Alley, barely standing out amongst the crowd.

**(Section Break)**

"We want to see Edward and Alphonse," Winry stated bravely, standing up. "Where are they?"

"Oh?" the Truth inquired. "You think I did something?"

"We know," Izumi interrupted. "Neither of my former students came back after that transmutation. That was Human Transmutation. Edward would have sacrificed everything for Alphonse. And, since Al didn't show up, you did something."

"Are you sure?" the Truth smirked.

"Yes," Roy stated, confident.

The Truth look slightly off-put for a second, then smiled broadly once more. "Congratulations," he smirked, "you've figured it out. Now what, though?"

"We want knowledge of the place, too," Izumi told him.

"Of the place? Are you sure exactly that?" the Truth asked.

"Knowledge of the language, if it's different," Roy said.

"And in exchange?" the Truth smirked

"We're offering you something," Winry told him. "These."

Truth looked rather interestedly at the incomplete Philosopher's Stones. "Two for each of you? How will you get back to your own side of the Gate, though?"

"We'll find something."

The Truth smiled. "You're sure?"

"Positive," Winry answered confidently.

"The rest of you, too?"

"Yes," Roy and Izumi agreed.

The Truth paused for a moment. "Fools," he said sadly. "Well, this will hurt."

Winry looked confused for a moment before she noticed the black hands encircling her wrist. _What the -?_

"Bye, insolent mortals," the Truth grinned. "Have fun!"

The last thing the Truth heard before the gate closed was the harmony of screams from the three.

"It's pitiful, you know," he said to himself. "I only needed three incomplete stones. I guess I'll send the other three over and hide them somewhere. That'll be fun, won't it?"

**(Section Break)**

Edward sat up abruptly. "Al?" he called out.

"What is it?" Al asked, sitting up slowly.

"Something's off."

"Off?" Alphonse asked. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but something's off."

"Well, do you want to get up for the day, then?" Al questioned.

"Yeah. That may be best."

"Let's go then," Al yawned, getting up and searching for his clothes.

Ed still looked unsatisfied. "We're going to Gringotts," he decided.

"Already?" Al blinked.

Edward didn't reply. Alphonse just shrugged to himself.

**(Section Break)**

_What – what's going on?_

Roy sat up blearily, and looking around, he could see Winry and Izumi as well. _Are we on the other side of the Gate?_

"Mister Mustang?"

Roy turned around to see Winry attempting to sit up. Izumi was doing the same.

"Yes, Miss Rockbell?" he responded.

"Are we on the other side?"

"I think so," he answered, looking around. He noticed the open field they were sitting on. "Where are we, though?"

"Go to a train station," Izumi suggested, uncaring.

Roy frowned slightly but started standing up and looking around. Winry did the same, and Izumi eventually stood up, too.

"What's that in the distance?" Winry asked, pointing to the southeast.

Roy looked over his shoulder before narrowing his eyes, attempting to see better. "I think it's a castle," he replied. "I'm not sure, though."

"Should we go over there?" Winry questioned. Roy stood for a moment before nodding.

"We can try," he said. Izumi shrugged.

"Let's go then," she muttered.

**(Section Break)**

"Diagon Alley?" Ron asked. "Why would they be here?"

"Harry thinks so," Hermione replied. "Besides, they -"

She gasped when she saw Edward and Alphonse.

"_Move!" _she hissed at her two friends, pulling them towards a shop. "Look," she said, pointing towards the two.

"Ed and Al?" Harry asked, confused. "Why are they here?"

"Look closer," she said. "They look like they're in pain..."

Harry noted their grimaces and slight winces as they walked down the path. "Do we approach them?" he asked.

"Why should we?" Ron asked bitterly. "They probably hate us, anyway."

"Ron," Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Just because they've ignored us doesn't mean -"

Harry interrupted her by letting out a startled yell. She looked over at him and saw the Elric brothers.

"_Oh, hell,_" Ron muttered. Hermione slapped him lightly, but looked fairly surprised herself.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Edward inquired tauntingly.

Harry grit his teeth, but said nothing.

**(Section Break)**

"Excuse me?" Roy called, looking up at the huge castle. "Is anyone there?"

Winry looked concernedly at him. "Isn't this intruding?" she asked, nervous.

"It's fine, Miss Rockbell," he replied. "They'll respond if we just stay here. This place isn't uninhabited, that much I can tell."

The trio looked towards the castle. Roy smirked faintly at the sight of an old man in a robe approaching. "See?" he smirked. "I told you."

Izumi ignored him, opting to look at the odd man instead. _He reminds me of a king,_ she noted.

_Is that good or bad?_

**(Section Break)**

Dumbledore was not pleased. At all, actually. Harry Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, went missing overnight. He wasn't sure how it happened – the wards should have alerted him. Could they have sneaked past them? _If they did..._

He noticed the faint pulse in the back of his mind of new arrivals. By the intensity, he could estimate maybe two or three. Standing up from his comfy chair, he started walking outside. _I wonder why they're here?_

Traveling through the castle, he noted the students coming out of their classrooms. They rushed around, meeting friends and complaining about the assignments. _Kids, so carefree._

Either way, the travelers wouldn't wait. Walking through the damp grass, he met up with three people. One looked to be around the age of a young adult, another in perhaps her forties, and a man who's eyes appeared slightly haunted. _Where are they from?_

"Yes?" he asked cheerily. The man looked at him, suspicious.

"Hello," the young girl greeted. "We're looking for someone."

"Oh?" he inquired, surprised. "Perhaps I can help."

"If it isn't a problem," she replied politely. "We're looking for a boy and his brother. One of them's shorter than the other. The shorter one has golden eyes and golden hair. The taller one has golden-brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Do you know them?"

Dumbledore posed in a thinking position. _It sounds like those visitors. Are they friends? _"May I ask how you know them?"

Winry's face lifted a little bit. "I'm a childhood friend," she explained. "Miss Izumi was their teacher and Mister Mustang is a friend." She didn't bother saying the entire truth, that much Dumbledore could tell.

"Well," he admitted, "I have seen them. I offered them residency at my school, the castle behind me. Unfortunately, they disappeared a while back." He looked down. "I'm not sure what happened to them."

Roy clicked his tongue. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"Winter holiday, I believe," he replied. "A couple of months ago."

Roy's eye twitched. "Do you know where they could have disappeared to?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Albus responded. "However, they seemed dead-set on researching something. They might have found a lead and ran off. Perhaps you should try Diagon Alley first. The shopkeepers will let you know if they've seen them."

"How do we get there?" Winry asked.

"I can arrange transportation, or you can take the daily train from Hogsmeade to King's Cross Station. Which are you interested in?"

"I think we'll take the train, thanks," Izumi interrupted. "Where's 'Hogsmeade'?"

"It's the small village about a half mile away, just over the hill. Would you like directions?" Albus inquired.

"No thanks," Roy said. "We're good. Thank you for your help."

"It was no trouble, my dear boy," he replied cheerfully. Roy's eye twitched again.

"Good day," he mumbled. Winry nodded towards him before turning. Izumi ignored him altogether.

_What an odd bunch. But back to Harry Potter..._

Dumbledore paused.

_What if the Elrics are related to their disappearance? This is most worrying..._

**(Section Break)**

"So?" Ed questioned. "Why are you here?"

Harry looked at him. "We were searching for some people."

"Oh?" Edward asked. "Who?"

"Some people named Eric and Alex."

Ed's cheery face paused for a split-second (Harry wasn't even sure it happened) before he regained composure. "Never heard of 'em," he said smoothly. "How do you know them?"

"They were on Hogwarts's field the other day, heading towards the forest," Hermione interrupted. "We were curious, that's all."

"Brother," Al nudged, "perhaps we should go." Al's face contorted slightly in pain before straightening out again. "We need to get to Gringotts."

Ed turned away from them. "Yeah," he agreed, "you're right. Good luck, _Golden Trio._"

The two brothers with molten eyes, both with a different shade, began walking towards Gringotts again. Harry was confused.

_Why are they here? It's obvious they aren't healthy or anything, too..._

**(Section Break)**

Roy, Winry, and Izumi sat in the compartment of the train. "This is troublesome," Roy sighed. "Fullmetal had better be there."

"He will be," Winry said, determined. "He has to be."

"Maybe," Izumi butted in. "Either way, that character back there was especially suspicious. We need to be careful. The Truth may have given us knowledge of the language here, allowing us to speak, but we don't know the limitations. I'd say it's pretty lucky that we met someone before we set out into the main public. Our customs aren't like theirs."

"Yeah," Winry replied absently. "I suppose you're right. By the way," she said, "what will we do if they aren't there?"

"We'll find them anyway," Roy responded. "He never told us how to get to Diagon Alley, anyway. What'll we do once we get off the train?"

Winry paused, then slowly took out a wrench. "_He,_" she whispered dangerously, "_never told us how to get there_?"

"To be fair," Izumi said, interrupting her rage, "we never asked."

"_SCREW THIS PLACE!"_

Roy couldn't help but chuckle at the unintended pun (her being a mechanic and all), but they luckily ignored it.

**(Section Break)**

"What do we do, what do we do?" Edward muttered, looking at the security. Goblins were everywhere.

"Destroy everything?" Alphonse suggested. Edward looked at him oddly.

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" he asked. "I want to destroy everything and you object?"

Al looked away, embarrassed. "It was only a suggestion," he mumbled.

"I liked it!" Ed grinned. "Let's do it."

"Are you sure, Brother?" Alphonse asked, but it was too late. Edward had already begun transmuting the floors. "Brother," Alphonse sighed.

Ed's grin had never been wider. _Imagine, Alphonse actually wants me to destroy something! I don't really care about the money here, either. Not my problem if the goblins are too weak to defend against an attack. This could start a war, too._

Edward continued grinning while deconstructing the floor. _Whatever! I'll just tell them that terrorists from Amestris did it. I'll engrave it right outside. _He smiled ever broader when he heard the people scrambling around to find safety. _I'll leave 'em a space. But this is just so much fun! It's been too long since I've had this much fun with alchemy._

Alphonse looked slightly disturbed, but continued helping his brother. _Are you alright, Brother?_

**(Section Break)**

About ten minutes later, Roy heard an announcement on the train.

"_According to recent news, Diagon Alley was just under attack by terrorists from Amestris, a remote country in the mainland of Europe. It is advised to not go there."_

Roy face-palmed, sighing heavily. "Fullmetal," he groaned.

Winry raised her wrench again, looking at Izumi with a questioning glance. Izumi nodded.

Winry grinned devilishly.

**(Section Break)**

**I have no excuse for not updating. Well, I kind of do, but it's a lame one. I was writing my new story, The Everlasting Sins. I wrote this all in four hours, so be happy I'm so dedicated as to waste an evening writing for you! Now, I'm going to go watch more Code Geass.**

**Thank you for reading my story! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _Th__e Everlasting Sins._ I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Uploaded: January 18th, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

"Brother!" Al yelled at Edward. "How are we going to get through now?"

Gringotts was in ruins. The safes and vaults were all half-destroyed and the guards (mainly dragons) were breaking loose. The goblins were trying to save whatever gold they could and the wizards were looking for the two of them.

"Don't worry, Al," Ed grinned. "We're just waiting for an opportunity to speed down to the lower depths of the bank."

"_We're going to walk into the line of fire?_"

Edward smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

**(Section Break)**

After (finally) getting off the train, Roy, Izumi, and Winry began to rush towards the center of London.

"The man on the train said that Diagon Alley could be accessed from a pub," Winry recited. "The pub was called The Leaky Cauldron. He said it's invisible to Muggles, just like Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts was the school, then," Roy decided. "If we could see the school, the Truth probably had some fun with it. Perhaps he made us into wizards just for entertainment?"

"Perhaps," Izumi grunted. "Either way, the two idiots are in Diagon Alley, doing something stupid. Find the pub and let's go."

It only took them three minutes and a lot of strange looks to find the dingy bar. Walking inside, the noticed the many people streaming into the room for safety. They pushed their way to the doorway where people were coming in from. Swiftly navigating inside, they managed to get through.

"What the -?" Winry asked. "What are these...?"

Magic of all kind was around them. Roy grabbed her arm and began pushing through the crowd.

"Mister Mustang?" she asked.

"It's magic," he answered. "Look for the torn-down building."

Izumi spotted it first, way down on the horizon. Many of the wizards were flocking away and towards it, causing quite the hubbub. "Let's go!" she shouted.

Once there, Winry spotted Edward's distinct golden hair. "Oh, Edward!" she yelled, whipping out her wrench.

Needless to say, everyone stopped and looked at her hand. All except the blonde, of course, who took off running.

"_COME BACK HERE, EDWARD!_"

**(Section Break)**

"What was that?" Hermione had asked. Harry shrugged, uncaring. Then came the first rumble.

"What the -?" he questioned.

Ron pointed towards Gringotts, hand shaking. "_There_, mate."

"Oh my," Hermione gasped. "What's happened?"

"I'm going to look," Harry decided. "Stay here – it could be Death Eaters."

Hermione and Ron didn't look satisfied, but complied.

**(Section Break)**

"_H-hey,_" Al hissed. Edward shook his head slightly.

"Keep running," he begged. "That wrench _hurts!_"

"Why are they here in the first place?" Alphonse asked, panting lightly.

"Probably because we haven't returned."

"You think?"

"I know," Ed answered confidently.

**(Section Break)**

Izumi and Roy ran to catch up with Winry.

"Miss Rockbell!" Roy yelled, catching Winry's attention.

"What?" she ground, continuing to run and swing her wrench.

"I think they're going to attack us," Izumi warned the two of them.

Roy cursed. "Miss Curtis," Roy requested, "would you mind?"

"Not at all," she replied, clapping her hands together. "Go on ahead – I'll be fine."

Winry nodded in thanks and took off. Roy snapped his fingers before doing the same, letting off a huge wave of fire that left the wizards backed off enough for Izumi to construct a giant wall.

**(Section Break)**

_What the hell?_ Harry wondered. There was a giant, stone wall around the ruins of Gringotts. Wizards were shooting spells and hexes at it, but to no avail. _Why does it keep repairing itself?_

Walking up to it, he noticed an odd pattern on the stone. _They look like squares._

People began to stare at him. He looked around before shouting, "Everyone! Shoot at the same spot!"

The wall began to fall, unable to take such damage.

**(Section Break)**

Izumi cursed. _They're smarter than they appear. Perhaps a "leader" showed up?_

Straining to recreate the wall, Izumi added another layer, this one made of the strange composition of metal that the vaults were created out of. _Hurry up, Mustang, Winry._

**(Section Break)**

"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled.

Alphonse turned around slightly and conveyed the situation to Edward. Ed glanced back afterward, then slowed down, covering his head with his arms. "Yes?"

Winry walked up to the two of them. "Alphonse, Edward," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Hi, Winry," Alphonse greeted.

"You big idiots."

She embraced the two of them, who froze slightly. Feeling their flesh under her fingers – _They're alive and human, whole and happy...! - _she started to fall down and leaned against them for support.

"W-winry," Edward stuttered. "You – how are you here?"

"The Truth," she wailed. "It's been _weeks_ now!"

"Weeks?" Ed asked, confused.

"Winry," Alphonse said slowly, "it's been almost a year."

Her arms fell and she backed up slowly, face still wet. "What...?"

**(Section Break)**

"This isn't good," Hermione muttered. "Let's go, Ron."

"Harry said to stay here, though," Ron replied.

"He's not back yet. It's been about five minutes. We're going."

"Okay, fine. But if Harry gets mad, it's your fault."

**(Section Break)**

Dumbledore sat down at his desk. Fawkes flew over to him.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore asked quietly, "what's going on? Everything's so chaotic."

An owl flew in. Dumbledore detached the letter from its leg. Cutting open the wax seal, his eyes roamed over the hurried ink.

_Two boys, both with a shade of gold hair and rather young – perhaps young adult to old teenager – are attacking Diagon Alley. Gringotts has already been destroyed. Hurry._

Dumbledore slowly lowered the letter and stood up.

_I can't find a word to describe something like this other than "chaotic."_

**(Section Break)**

"Harry!" Hermione yelled out, spotting his jet-black hair.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "And Ron, too?"

"We got worried," Hermione explained. "How can we help?"

Harry looked at them for a long second. "Help the other wizards and witches," he said. "Try to destroy the metal and stone walls."

Hermione nodded while Ron looked up at the three-story wall. _What could have created this? No normal wizard could transfigure such a large amount..._

**(Section Break)**

Voldemort looked down at the emergency Daily Prophet that was brought before him. _Attack on Diagon Alley_, huh?

_The werewolf and his brother appear to have done this. I've left them alone too long. One of the pieces of my soul is where they attacked. They don't know, though. Staying back would be best, until they move, at least._

**(Section Break)**

Severus looked at the Prophet in his hands. _If I don't do something,_ he thought, _the Dark Lord will not be pleased. What can I do, though?_

He slowly began to read the article. _It was the werewolf and his brother, huh? The ones who stayed at the castle. Why would they attack Gringotts? They are foreign wizards, though. Amestris doesn't ring a bell, though..._

Pulling out an enchanted map of Europe, he searched for the country. _It wasn't there._

Severus put the map away. _If they aren't from a country in Europe, yet speak a language similar to German and French,_ he thought, _where could they be from? With all this trickery, the one may not even be a werewolf..._

_I'll report that to the Dark Lord. He'll be satisfied enough with that. I'm surprised he didn't notice. Is he truly that easily fooled? If he is, _Severus pondered, _I could take revenge for Lily..._

**(Section Break)**

"How long has it been for you, then?" Edward asked.

"About a month," Winry answered. "You said it was a _whole year?"_

"Almost," Alphonse replied, noting Roy approaching. "We arrived about halfway through June, and if you tell by the weather -"

"_Oh my God,_" Winry whispered, tears starting anew. "What was your deal with the Truth, then? Why are you here?"

"My deal?" Edward echoed. "I have to kill someone by the one-year anniversary of my arrival."

Roy looked sharply at Edward, who turned away. Winry's eyes widened.

"A piece of his soul is in this bank," Ed stated. "Alphonse and I are looking for it."

"A piece of his soul?" Roy asked. "What do you mean, Fullmetal?"

The two brothers started walking again. "As you might have noticed, there's magic here," Alphonse said. "Wizards can split their soul into many pieces by killing someone and having a host for their soul, item or living thing. The man the Truth wants Brother to kill split his soul six times."

"Six times?" Winry asked. "_Six times?_"

"Yeah," Edward answered. "One was already destroyed, though."

"How do you know?" Mustang inquired.

"The Deputy Headmistress said so."

**(Section Break)**

Izumi ground her teeth, struggling to repair the wall once more. _Hurry up, damn it!_

At last, her power gave out and the wall shook. It began to tumble down. She hauled herself up from where she fell and began running in the direction Roy and Winry had. _I need to warn them of a battle, at least, _she thought determinedly.

**(Section Break)**

"This is bad," Alphonse said. "Something's shaking again."

Roy's eyes widened. "Miss Curtis's wall," he said vaguely.

"Teacher's?" Ed asked. "Why is she here?"

"She was holding off the wizards," Winry explained. "Mister Mustang, should we?"

"I'll stay back. Miss Rockbell, go ahead with them. I can hold them off."

Winry hesitated, looking towards Ed and Al. She didn't move.

"It's not raining, you know," he smirked. "Both Miss Curtis and I will be fine. Go!"

Winry nodded and took off running. Edward and Al did the same. Mustang looked at their retreating backs. _I hope this is the right choice._

He turned towards the light of day once again and saw Izumi running towards him. "Get behind me," he ordered. "You need to rest. I'll hold them off."

Izumi snarled at him as she ran, but collapsed once she was safely behind him. The wizards started to appear in the distance.

"Come on," Roy beckoned, "I'm ready for you, _wizards._"

**(Section Break)**

"Amestris isn't a country, my lord."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I believe that the werewolf might not be a werewolf, either."

"Why do you say that?"

"On the nights were there is a full moon, there comes no howling from the forest."

Voldemort stayed silent. "Alert my spies in the Ministry. They'll spread the word of a Death Eater attacking Diagon Alley due to mental instability after learning that I cannot be revived."

"Of course, my lord."

**(Section Break)**

"Yes!" Harry shouted. "Everyone, go! Track the people who destroyed Gringotts – they should be inside!"

"Are you sure about this, mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded firmly.

"Well, I'm not," Hermione disagreed. "They could be Death Eaters. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could attack if we're not careful."

"I don't think so, Miss Granger," a new voice pointed out. Hermione spun around.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

**(Section Break)**

"This way!" Ed shouted, turning around a corner.

"This is so dangerous," Al chastised. "Who knows how long these transmuted slabs will stay up?"

"That's why we've gotta hurry, Al!" Edward yelled. "You too, Winry!"

"Shut up!" she yelled back. "How did this Deputy Headmistress know of the soul fragments, anyway?"

"She's one of the people the Headmaster trusts most," Alphonse explained. "After some persuasion, she's like an information mine."

"And the first one is in a _bank_?"

"Yup!" Ed shouted gleefully. "Come on! It's been too long since I've run out of breath running from danger!"

"Edward!" she scolded. "I keep telling you not to get in trouble, but you still do this!"

"I know," he grinned. "Right here – this vault!"

**(Section Break)**

Roy narrowed his eyes at the incoming wizards. Snapping his fingers, he let loose a giant wave of flames that engulfed the floor and air. He wasn't aiming to kill them – not until they tried to kill him, anyway. His fire was quickly extinguished and he snapped his fingers again. Feeling creative, he started burning the ground under their feet.

Flashes of lights began to come his way and he quickly transmuted a wall to protect himself and his companion. Snapping several more times, the fire became incredibly large. Then, somehow, it was all taken care of at once.

_What?_

An old wizard wearing robes pushed his way through the crowds and pointed his stick – _Wand, apparently – _at Roy. "Let us through," he commanded softly. Roy smirked lightly. _A fellow chess player, then?_

"I don't think so," he answered. "My comrades are counting on me, you know."

"That's a shame," the man answered,then fired a red light. Roy extinguished it with another transmutation, which caused the stone he used to explode. _These people are dangerous,_ he noted. He snapped over and over, making the air like a hot summer day. People began to become uncomfortable, especially when the fire under their feet came back.

"You control fire rather well," the old man stated. "Unfortunately for you, I'm much wiser."

Roy didn't notice the light zipping towards Izumi until it was too late.

"_CURTIS!_"

**(Section Break)**

"Did you hear that?" Winry asked. Ed shook his head, but Al nodded.

"It sounded like a yell," he replied. He turned towards his brother. "Keep going – I'm going to go see what happened. Protect Winry."

"I'm not defenceless," Winry muttered.

Ed shook his head again. "You may not be, but you aren't prepared for magic."

Winry sighed, then nodded in agreement. "Stay safe, Al," she whispered, voice lost in the sound of debris falling.

**(Section Break)**

Roy spun around to look at the old man. _A manipulator,_ he decided.

Putting on another glove, he began snapping like he never had before. Fire was everywhere and he vaguely noticed that people were running away.

"She's still alive," the man said. "Maybe not healthy, but alive."

"_Don't fuck with me, old man!_"

He noted that Alphonse was running towards him. "Al," he shouted, "grab Miss Curtis and go back."

"But Mustang -"

"GO!"

Al ran back, his teacher in his arms. _Wasn't that Dumbledore?_

**(Section Break)**

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"A Death Eater started attacking Diagon Alley."

"When?"

"Right now."

"That's dangerous! Have they all evacuated?"

"Most of them. Some of them are fighting, though. Aurors have been dispatched, too."

"Has there been any casualties?"

"No, unless you count Gringotts."

"_Gringotts?!"_

"Yeah. The Ministry said they'd reimburse us all, though."

"That's good."

"Yeah," the spy replied, "it is."

**(Section Break)**

"Aha!" Edward shouted.

"You got it?" Winry asked.

"Yeah," Ed responded, clapping his hands together and pressing them against the floor. It fell apart along with the door, revealing a dragon.

"Well, fuck."

**(Section Break)**

Al ran quickly down the hallways. _What am I going to do?_

"Al," Izumi whispered. "I'm fine. It just knocked me unconscious."

"You're not, Teacher," Alphonse said.

"I'm not even your teacher anymore," she muttered. "The wizards are attacking Gringotts. They think we're enemies."

"We probably are."

"Yeah, you're right," she laughed bitterly. "Even so, we need to tell the shorty that so we can leave. I'm worried about the military idiot, though."

"Brother can help him once we find him," Alphonse replied. "Don't worry, Teacher. After we retrieve the item, we can leave."

"Item?"

"The piece of Voldemort's soul. Voldemort is the man Brother has to kill so we can go home."

"Kill?"

"Yeah."

Silence ensued.

"Idiot."

"I know."

"Why'd he do it?"

"For my sake."

"Now he's even stupider."

"Yeah."

**(Section Break)**

Sweat dripped down the boy with molten-gold hair's face. "A dragon, really?" he asked, laughing slightly to cover his fear. "Winry, stay back. I don't want you hurt."

Winry nodded and took cover. _How is Al?_

Edward ran towards the giant dragon, hands clapped together. "Bring it on, dragon," he taunted.

The dragon's roar was heard throughout Gringotts's destroyed halls.

**(Section Break)**

Aurors were Apparating left and right, attempting to get straddlers to safety and find the Death Eaters.

"This isn't good," one said. Another one agreed.

"Don't worry!" a wizard shouted. "Dumbledore is with us!"

The Aurors looked at each other. _A Dumbledore supporter?_

"Come on," the first one said, "you need to get to safety." He swiftly grabbed the wizard's arm and Apparated away.

"Geez," the second Auror muttered. "You'd think they'd give it a rest already. You-Know-Who's dead."

**(Section** **Break)**

"Winry!" Alphonse called out, relieved. "I'm glad I found you. The roar worried me."

Winry whimpered slightly. "Al, Ed's in there."

"Where?" Al asked, confused. He quickly set down Izumi when he heard the answer though.

"Al, your brother's fighting that dragon."

**(Section Break)  
**

**Here we have it! That was a pain, huh? I was sick today so I decided to write. I hope you all enjoy it, okay?**

**Also, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins._ I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	6. Chapter Six

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Uploaded: January 31st, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

**"Brother!" Al shouted, running towards the dragon.**

"Al?" Edward asked, surprised. "Wait - stay back!"

"No, I'm fighting with you! We're in this together." Al reached Ed's side and got into a battle-ready position. "We're brothers and we stick with each other."

"I don't want you hurt," Edward muttered. "I don't know if I could bear you disappearing again."

"I'll always be here," Alphonse reassured, grinning. "Now, how do we fight this thing?"

**(Section Break)**

Roy eyed the wizards wearily. _They're all safe, _Roy thought to himself. _Even if I die, they're fine. For them, I'll win against these people who use sticks for weapons. I'm the Flame Alchemist - if timed right, I can burn their wands._

"Was he another comrade?" the old man inquired. "That lady is lucky that she can be removed from the battlefield so quickly."

"Don't talk like they're merely pawns," Roy retorted. "I'm sure that, to you, all your pieces are of equal value."

"Oh?" he responded. "Well, there certainly aren't very many worthwhile ones."

"You're quite wrong," Mustang replied, brushing himself off. "Even pawns can be as worthy as a queen if used properly."

"I'm afraid you've been playing incorrectly, then," he chuckled. "But we are busy, are we not?"

"Yes," the alchemist replied, "we are."

With a series of snaps and swishes, chaos ensued once more.

**(Section Break)**

"Take the left side, Al," Edward instructed. "We'll do a simultaneous deconstruction in the shape of a long gash on the tail. That will drive it off and let it heal."

"Sure," Alphonse responded easily, running to dodge the spurt of flames. "Whenever you're ready," he gulped.

"On three," Ed told him. "Ready? One, two, three!"

The howl of pain was deafening as the dragon coughed up red.

**(Section Break)**

Roy panted heavily, swaying slightly on his feet. About three-fourths of the wizards were out with burns, a few students and adults left. _Almost_, he thought. "You really should give up," Roy scolded, wiping the dirt off his face. "Fighting isn't a pleasant thing."

"Then stop fighting!" one of the students yelled. "You are intruding in Diagon Alley, but if you leave, we won't search for you!"

"You wouldn't be able to find us anyway, since we live in Amestris," Roy muttered. "And, according to this world, Amestris doesn't exist. Isn't that right, Professor?"

"I suppose it is," the old man replied. "I never bothered to check – foreign countries often pronounce their own country differently."

"Not much of an excuse," Roy chuckled.

"I suppose it's not," he agreed. "Either way, we will still get past here."

"Are you sure?" Roy taunted. "Alchemy seems beyond your understanding."

"Alchemy?" a student with black hair and glasses asked. "Like with Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone?"

Time seemed to pause for Roy. "Yes," he slowly answered, "like the Philosopher's Stone. The Stone which causes pain and misery for all but its wielder."

"What do you mean, my boy?" the professor inquired. "Nicholas wouldn't harm a fly."

"He harmed a lot more than a fly to make that Stone," Roy ground out. "Where is he?"

"He's dead," the kid butted in again. "He died after the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed."

"You can't destroy a Philosopher's Stone like that," Roy said. "You can't just break them."

"You're right," Dumbledore stated. "I used the Philosopher's Stone until it was eaten away."

Roy growled.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore questioned.

"_Bastard,_" Roy gritted through his teeth "Those Stones are made out of human lives!"

**(Section Break)**

"Winry, Teacher! We'll be back in a few minutes, so stay there!" Edward yelled.

Winry nodded. "Are you alright, Miss Izumi?"

"I'll be fine, Miss Winry," Izumi replied. "Can you see the dragon?"

"No, it fled," Winry responded. "Ed and Al are getting what they need before leaving."

"I'll go check for the dragon," Izumi nodded, standing up. "Stay here."

"Be careful," Winry warned.

Izumi tilted her head in agreement before jogging off.

**(Section Break)**

"Human lives?" Dumbledore repeated. "I do believe you're mistaken. Nicholas would never -"

"Fool," Roy mumbled. "This isn't a time for talking, anyway."

Dumbledore chuckled and raised his wand. "It's not, is it? _Stupefy_!"

Roy dodged the red light with ease. The second and third, too. The number kept multiplying, however, and Roy snapped his fingers and lit another wand on fire.

"I won't let you wizards pass," Roy panted. "Once we overcome the task set for Fullmetal, we're going home."

"If you can," Dumbledore replied simply.

**(Section Break)**

"Al!" Edward yelled. "Watch out!"

Alphonse retracted his finger from the golden chalice. "What is it?"

"I think that's the Horcrux thing," Ed explained. "I have a bad feeling about it."

"How should we take it?" Al asked. "We don't want to touch it, right?"

"No, that probably would be a bad idea," Edward agreed.

"Do you have a cloth bag or something?" Alphonse questioned. Ed nodded and transmuted a bit of his cloak, thinning the material to make a small pouch large enough for the cup.

Alphonse took the bag out of his brother's hands and slowly walked back to the golden goblet. Transmuting some of his sleeve into a harder, firmer material, he pushed the cup into the bag and shut it. Holding it out to Edward, he asked, "What do we do with it now?"

"Doesn't really matter, now does it?" Edward grinned, taking the bag. "Let's go get the others. Then we can leave."

"Are you sure we'll be alright?" Alphonse inquired, transmuting his cloak's arm back to normal composition. "The wizards are probably still out there, you know."

"We'll be fine," Ed reassured. "If we aren't, then the least we can do is pretend to be 'possessed' by one of their curses."

"That's not a bad idea," Al admitted, "but all five of us?"

"If they don't accept it for all of us, Winry and you will get out of danger." Edward lowered his head a bit. "I promise."

"We aren't weak, Brother," Alphonse rejected. "We -"

"You might not be weak, Al," Edward conceded, voice wavering ever-so-slightly, "but I won't let you get hurt. Neither of you."

Alphonse merely nodded and the two began walking.

**(Section Break)**

"Is that all?" Roy wheezed, struggling to stand up. "You can't get through here with such pathetic skills."

The old man clicked his tongue once in irritation, then aimed his wand once again only to see it light on fire. Quickly extinguishing the flames, he noted the multiple charred areas on it. _The Elder Wand is powerful, _he thought quickly, _but can it sustain such damage?_

"We will get past here and protect the Wizarding World," he stated. "Don't let your winnings so far get to your head."

"Winnings?" Roy scoffed. "No, these are just things that will haunt me later on. At least you're all here willingly, unlike during war."

"War?" the man questioned. "You're in your country's battle force, then?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Mustang asked. "You know I'm stalling for time, don't you?"

"I'm well-aware," Dumbledore chuckled. "It doesn't concern me much, though. Harry and his friends are safe and away from here now, same with the other people you've already defeated. Tell me, what are you ranked as?"

"Heh," Roy chuckled. "You wouldn't really understand our government anyway, it being corrupted so recently and all."

"Was there another war recently, then?"

"Perhaps."

"I'm sorry for your losses."

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"We could have avoided the war if we surrendered, but then everyone would have died."

**(Section Break)**

"Teacher?" Al asked, running up to Izumi. "Why are you looking at the dragon's blood?"

_Alphonse? He's human again? _"Look at this," she said, crouching down and picking up a small blob of red. "Doesn't this look like -?"

"The Philosopher's Stone, although incomplete," Edward breathed. "Why is it here?"

"When we came here, we used the incomplete Stones that were found and confiscated by the military. We weren't sure of how many the Truth would want, so we took a lot. He said he didn't need them all, but he took them anyway and said that he'd be giving them back."

"So they're here?" Alphonse questioned. "They're here in this world?"

"There's no doubt about it," Izumi nodded. "The Truth hid the leftover Philosopher's Stones in this world."

**(Section Break)**

Winry looked towards the three incoming people. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the scratches and blood on them.

"Yo," Edward greeted, raising the hand with the bag in it.

"Idiot," she whispered, standing up and hugging him. "I was so worried!"

"You should really stop crying," he said. "You'll get me all wet."

"I told you before, didn't I?" she asked. "Since you won't cry, I'll cry for you."

"Don't worry about it, Winry," Edward replied, backing out of Winry's hug. "I think Al would like to talk to you, anyway."

Glancing up, she saw the other person whom she immediately embraced. He looked like how she remembered him, only older. "Al," she whispered, "I'm so glad."

"I am, too," Alphonse responded quietly, smiling. "We should go and find Mister Mustang, though."

"Mister Mustang!" Winry gasped, pulling away reluctantly. "He volunteered to stay back – we need to find him!"

"Winry," Izumi interrupted, "I think our first priority is making sure no one's hurt."

"Well, no one's hurt now, are they? _Not yet, anyway,_" she trailed off, looking at Edward with a small gleam in her eye.

Edward didn't know why at the time, but he shivered.

**(Section Break)**

Luna Lovegood walked up and down the hall on the third floor, searching for the ever-present Room of Requirement. When at last the door appeared, she entered a room full of lost objects. Cabinets, plates, jewelry, diaries...

As she strolled around the room, she spotted a small red stone on a cushion. Picking up the note next to the gem, she read it aloud. _"People have looked for this all over the world. It is one of the many incomplete versions, but it is powerful, and contains much more than what's on the surface. Take it and use it wisely, for it will be needed soon._"

Luna tilted her head slightly and picked up the Stone. _Does it have a name? _she wondered. _Perhaps there's a jar around here I could put it in._

After a few minutes, she finally came across a cabinet with a tiara on top. There was a jar at the base of it. She noticed the strange, hissing sounds coming from the Stone as it got closer to the cabinet. _Is it alive? _she wondered, looking at the cloudy substance underneath the seemingly-hard shell of the stone. Plopping it into the jar, she watched in fascination as it melted into a liquid. She picked up the small jar, but immediately recoiled when the hissing became soft screams. _It's not the cabinet, _she realised. She took a closer look at the surrounding objects. When she came to the tiara, she paused.

_That – that's the lost diadem of Ravenclaw!_

**(Section Break)**

Dumbledore muttered under his breath as Roy snapped his fingers over and over, each one aiming for his wand. He couldn't fight like this. _He will get tired soon, however, _Dumbledore noted as he saw Roy's increasingly hard pants.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore inquired, using Roy's words against him. The only answer was a growl. "I doubt that will be enough to defeat me."

"Shut up, old man," Roy huffed. "I told you – it doesn't matter what happens as long as they're safe!"

"We are safe, though," a voice called back. "You don't seem to be, however."

Whirling around, Roy spotted a flash of molten hair. _Fullmetal? No, so who is that?_

"It's a pleasure, Mister Mustang," the boy greeted, finally catching up to him. "Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Alphonse Elric. It's a pleasure to see you."

"A-Alphonse?" Roy asked. "So you – that's great, Alphonse."

"Doesn't matter," a new voice interrupted. "We need to go."

"Pleasure to see you too, Fullmetal," Roy mocked. "We can't go anywhere with this guy here, though."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Alphonse inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"Just some business," Dumbledore chuckled, pointing his blackened wand at them and shot off another coloured light.

"_Duck!_" Roy yelled as he pulled down Alphonse.

**(Section Break)**

Voldemort looked up suddenly, startling the man by his side. _I sense it, _he thought, a bit worried. _Two pieces of my soul are in someone else's hands..._

"Wormtail," he ordered, "have Severus contact Dumbledore and see what's going on."

"Y-yes, my lord."

**(Section Break)**

Luna looked into the jar as she brought it back to her dormitory. In one hand was the jar, and the other held the diadem.

_Will Professor Flitwick congratulate me? _she wondered. _Ravenclaw's diadem is supposed to bring wisdom beyond your wildest dreams, but it seems a bit off to me. Almost like it was cursed, and that's why it went missing all those years ago._

_That's probably not it, though, _she pondered thoughtfully. _Perhaps the Hingtingers got mad at Ravenclaw and snatched away the diadem. I'm not sure, though._

_I'll just keep it in my room for now. I'm sure Daddy will be surprised._

**(Section Break)**

"Attention, Ministry of Magic workers! Diagon Alley is under attack by a Death Eater – I repeat, Diagon Alley is under attack by a Death Eater! Reportedly, he snapped after learning of You-Know-Who's permanent death, having been locked away in a special part of Azakaban for the past several years. Currently, he has destroyed most of Gringotts. He looks like a werewolf, having bright golden eyes, golden hair, is short, and is traveling with two women and two men. They may be under the Imperious Curse. If you see him, please do not engage – rather, please send a message for help. Aurors are on standby. Thank you for your time. The Ministry is working very hard to catch him."

Panic broke out before silence settled in. Everyone was concerned – did Potter and that crackpot old food Dumbledore have a point? Voldemort might not have been revived, but Death Eaters sure have been active lately...

**(Section Break)**

"W-what was that?" Winry asked, frightened by the sudden collapse of debris.

"Magic," Edward answered. "According to what we researched while here, he's one of the most – if not _the _most – powerful wizard alive."

"Can we beat him?" Alphonse questioned, pulling out from under Mustang after thanking him. "As far as I can tell, he seems a little worse for wear."

"It's because I was trying to burn his wand," Mustang replied. "If you keep aiming for it, you should be able to crack it at some point."

"Where'd the other wizards go?" Izumi asked.

"They left after their burns got too bad."

"They're okay, right?" Winry asked. "You didn't hurt them too bad?"

"Of course not," Roy muttered, a bit put off. "You really think that low of me?"

"T-that's not what I meant," Winry apologised, sweat-dropping.

"Come on," Edward interrupted. "We need to get out of here. Backup will probably arrive soon."

They all nodded.

**(Section Break)**

**I have no excuse for the lateness. On the bright side, I got into Shaman King, Soul Eater, Spice and Wolf, Ano Hana, Sword Art Online, more Bleach, and Disgaea. I also want to start Kokoro Connect and No. 6. Sorry for the wait, though.**

**I'm going to be remastering the first chapter since I don't really like it.**

**Also, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins._ I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Uploaded: February 22nd, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

"I doubt you'll be able to," the professor chuckled. "I'm a bit surprised at your reaction time, though."

"I told you were we in a war recently, didn't I?" Roy muttered, standing up.

Edward looked at the situation, mumuring under his breath towards the people behind him. "Winry, Teacher, Al, get ready. Something's gonna happen."

"Are you sure?" Alphonse asked. "He's hesitating, so -"

"Alphonse," Winry whispered, poking him. "This professor doesn't seem like the nicest person."

Alphonse shifted slightly, but nodded. "I suppose he's not, is he?"

"Shh," Izumi hushed, looking towards Roy. "Something's happening."

The four looked over to see Roy bringing his hand up once more.

**(Section Break)**

Snape curled his upper lip slightly.

"What is it, Professor?" McGonagall inquired.

"Nothing," Severus replied. "Just some _personal _business."

Minerva raised one of her eyebrows, putting her knife and fork down. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Snape responded. "Would you perhaps know where the Headmaster is?"

"Professor Dumbledore?" Minerva asked. "The last I heard, he's taking care of some business in Diagon Alley. Why?"

Snape ignored her question and stabbed a piece of pre-cut steak.

**(Section Break)**

"We just want to leave, you know," Roy mumbled. "If you'd stop the needless violence, we'll go peacefully."

"You wouldn't break into Gringotts without a reason," Dumbledore replied. "You must have something that this grand bank held."

"Yeah, we have something from here," Edward interrupted, walking up to Roy. "A cup with an affiliation to Voldemort, in fact."

"Voldemort?" Dumbledore questioned. "What do you plan to do with that?"

"Destroy it, of course," Ed smirked, rolling his eyes.

"You can't destroy a Horcrux that easily," Dumbledore said. "I could destroy it, if you -"

"Like the same way you 'destroyed' that Philosopher's Stone?" Roy asked angrily. "We have our own ways of 'destroying' souls."

"With this alchemy?" Dumbledore inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Human Transmutation, to be exact," Ed replied. "And if we find the scattered Stones, we can do it safely."

Dumbledore lowered his wand. "You appear to have a common goal."

"Common goal?" Roy asked. "Our goal is to go home."

"Then a common stepping stone," Dumbledore concluded. "We can work together, you know."

"We don't need your help," Edward scoffed. "We're leaving. If you follow us, we won't hesitate to attack you."

Dumbledore hummed and stepped out of the way.

**(Section Break)**

Snape stepped into the fireplace, throwing down the Floo Powder and shouting as the green flames embraced him. After being squished, squeezed, pulled, and pushed, he finally half-stumbled out of the fireplace (though he'd never admit it) and into the pub where the last of the wizards were finally coming out of the marketplace and Minisitry of Magic workers struggling to get in.

Striding over towards the doorway and beginning to walk through the street, Snape took in the large amount of smoke in the distance and the small running figures turning the corner.

**(Section Break)**

Dumbledore emerged from the rubble with his wand in hand, swishing it around and clearing away loose debris. He walked out onto the street before straightening his glasses, eyes twinkling. Severus, who had just walked up, looked at him oddly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We gained a potential ally."

"A potential ally?" Snape inquired.

"Yes," Albus responded. "They're after the pieces of his soul."

"The werewolf?" Snape asked, surprised.

"Him and his companions from Amestris, yes."

"Amestris? It's real, then?"

"An alternate world," Dumbledore chuckled. "Part of it, anyway."

"That would explain the language barrier," Severus muttered, then grew louder. "But how did they come here?"

"Like how we have magic, they have alchemy. Alchemy, however, isn't kept a secret from normal people." Dumbledore laughed lightly. "It's quite intriguing. They were also mentioning the Philosopher's Stone like the one Nicholas used."

"Nicholas Flamel," Snape murmured. "The alchemist, huh? Speaking of which, the Dark Lord needs new information."

"Meet in my office tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said, looking at the evening sky. "I'll tell you what we can do."

**(Section Break)**

"Has he responded yet?" Voldemort quiered.

"N-no, my lord," Wormtail replied. "He said that after the attack in Diagon Alley, Dumbledore hasn't been letting him out of his sight."

_Does Dumbledore suspect him, then? _Voldemort wondered. _If he does, I will have to dispose of him if his benefits become meaningless. It'd be a shame – he's so... _devoted_..._

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Wormtail gave a low bow before exiting the room.

**(Section Break)**

"Was that really wise?" Winry inquired, looking at Roy.

"It's better than fighting," he answered. "Besides, it's not like we'll get penalised for lying here."

"Even so, it doesn't sit right," Winry huffed. Roy chuckled slightly.

"I still can't believe you didn't just_ burn _him," Edward muttered. "There was so much anticipation, too!"

"As immature as ever, Fullmetal."

"Shut up."

"That's kind of rude, Brother," Alphonse chasticised. "They did manage to come here."

"By the way, what was that about scattered Stones?" Roy asked.

"The Stones we brought here were way too much payment, so the Truth decided to scatter them across the general location," Izumi said. "In other words, we need to find those now, too."

"Wonderful," Roy murmured. "Anyway," he continued, raising his voice, "you've found the first Horcrux, yes?"

"It's technically not the first," Alphonse responded. "There were two others that were previously destroyed."

"So we have to find three more?" Winry asked.

"Seems that way. From what I've heard," Edward continued, "then we have to go after the original soul, too."

"The original? You mean Voldemort himself?" Izumi questioned.

Edward nodded. "We have to destroy that one, too."

"Killing him, in other words," Alphonse whispered quietly, answering the silent question.

The group of five said no more, continuing to relax on the train towards a more remote part of London.

**(Section Break)**

"Are you sure?" Severus asked softly. Dumbledore nodded gravely. "If you're certain, then," Snape sighed. He raised his wand and swiftly snapped it in two, sparks flying everywhere. "As requested, I will leave Great Britain until you deem it safe."

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said warmly. "I feel best with you out of Voldemort's reach. If I recall correctly, his spell cannot reach you if you're both out of the original casting's general area and under wards."

"I certainly hope that's the case," Snape muttered dryly. "If not, well, you know what happens."

"Have a little faith in me, Severus."

**(Section Break)**

"Now that we're here, what do we do?" Izumi asked, hopping off the train with a swift jump.

"We're looking for Stones. We're also looking for Slytherin's Locket." Edward sighed, hoisting some luggage off the train. "If I had known this would have happened, I would have asked you to not bring those Stones along."

"It's not like we had a choice," Winry replied indignantly. "You'd been gone for a long time!"

"It's actually been much, much longer for us, Winry," Alphonse said quietly. "A few months short of a year. At first, neither of us could even speak the language here. We were thrust into a world, unprepared for anything at all. I sacrificed my leg to come here."

"But you have your leg," Winry said, confused. "And why would you even do that?!"

"I admit, it was a bit stupid of me," Alphonse giggled, rubbing the back of his head. "It doesn't mean I didn't lose my leg. Rather, the wizards here have remarkable medical skills. They were able to grow it back and have it fully functioning in about a month."

"W-what the -?" Winry stuttered. 'You mean that you actually lost your leg, then regrew it?"

"It hurt, but yes," Al smiled. "You seem surprised."

"That'd be an understatement," Roy muttered, though was a tad surprised himself. "I'm assuming this is just a magic thing?"

"Potions, actually," Edward replied. "You need magic to brew the potions correctly, though. We could always get some potions for that if you'd like."

"That may be useful," Izumi inputted, clutching her stomach.

"It has a nasty side effect, though," Alphonse murmured. "It doesn't feel like it's yours."

"You mean like with automail?" Winry inquired.

"No, like you have a fully functioning piece of flesh attatched to you rather then a leg." Alphonse squeezed his eyes shut. "It's worth it, though."

_So selfless, _Roy thought. "We should go."

"Where, though?" Edward asked. "None of us can track a Horcrux."

"This was _your_ idea, pipsqueak," Roy taunted. "However, I'm beginning to wonder myself."

"Perhaps there's a spell or something?" Izumi suggested. Edward shook his head.

"No, there's definitely not," Ed muttered. "We'll need to go information hunting."

"How so?" Alphonse asked.

Edward smirked. "One of us needs to go undercover, little brother."

"You mean -?"

"Yup," he grinned devilishly. "One of us is gonna become a Death Eater."

**(Section Break)**

Snape sighed as he packed his bags. He nodded curtly to the Deputy Headmistress on his way out.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Away on personal business."

Minerva made a humming noise in the back of her throat before stepping out of his way. "Stay in good health," she murmured.

_Unlikely,_ Snape thought crudely.

**(Section Break)**

"You can't be serious, Fullmetal," Roy muttered, bringing a hand up to his face. "How'd you get to that conclusion?"

"Well, I didn't mean actually get the weird tattoo thing," Edward huffed. "There's a potion that turns you into a perfect replica of anyone if you have their biological data, be it hair or skin or anything. It takes a while to brew, but for the right price, it can be bought quickly. It lasts and hour and is almost foolproof."

"Who's going to do it, though?" Winry asked, looking thoughtful. "I doubt I'd be very good at this."

"Does Voldemort have descriptions on us is the real question," Izumi muttered. "Any of our habits. Even if he doesn't, replicating someone's personality can be very, very tricky."

"Especially since they're our enemies," Alphonse sighed. "How are we going to do this?"

"No worries," Edward laughed. "I have a plan."

"And that would be?" Roy asked.

"Well, you know how there's a list of known Death Eaters?" Edward asked. Al nodded. "Well, we can't just turn into one of those, now can we? It's suspicious."

"I suppose it would be," Winry noted, "but how do we know who is a Death Eater?"

"There was one kid at Hogwarts named Malfoy," Edward continued, "real ass. He kept bragging about his father for some reason, and I got curious." He grinned. "His father's known for sucking up to Ministry. Why? He does it because it helps them overlook his deeds, there being no need to dig into his past. In other words, he's a real suspicious one."

"You want to steal DNA from a rich guy?" Izumi summed up.

"Precisely. An evil rich guy."

"You're real weird, you know that?" Winry muttered.

"Don't even talk to me about weird, automail freak."

Winry growled and threw a wrench at his head.

**(Section Break)**

"He lives _here?_" Alphonse wondered aloud. The mansion was extravagant, white, and the complete opposite of "death."

"Yeah, him _and_ the fancy peacock," Edward murmured irritably, looking at the albino bird. "Who the hell has something like that?"

"In any case," Izumi interrupted, "we need to go inside and find him."

"Like hell we do," Edward replied confidently, slapping his hands together. Alphonse sighed.

"Brother," he scolded, holding a hand to his head.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Edward said back, dropping his hands to the ground and lighting the surrounding area blue.

"Fullmetal, we might be alerting someone doing this," Roy inputted. "Be on guard."

"I know."

His words, however, were almost lost in the sound of crashing rubble and alarmed shouts.

**(Section Break)**

Lucius Malfoy had been having a bad day.

When he had gone to the Ministry that morning, the Minister had been busy and couldn't meet with him. After that, he discovered someone had been attempting to savatoge his vault. And, after that, he came home only for there to be a message from the Dark Lord saying that someone was attacking Diagon Alley under his name without his permission. If that wasn't bad enough, the Dark Lord then said that the men attacking it were looking for something of his and he would need a place to stay. Lucius, of course, quickly offered his home (how could he not?) and was told that the Dark Lord would arrive tomorrow.

And then, of course, right after he had finally started relaxing by the fire with some tea, his house started shaking and began crumbling down around him. He heard his wife and house elves screaming in terror as it began collapsing in on itself. Yes, he was very fed up, which was why he didn't even begin to suspect that his house collapsing was just a freak accident. No, he wanted someone to blame, which was why when he stormed out of his house with a thunderous expression on his face and his wand in his hand, he didn't think twice about casting the spell _Crucio_ as he spotted people. That was also the reason why he was then hit in the face by a wrench and then kicked in the gut by a man with bright, shining molten eyes. Him fighting back was also the reason that another man with black hair snapped his fingers (which, in his esteemed opinion, seemed fairly stupid the moment he had performed the action) and his ruined house was then lit on fire. That was why, when he was so furious that he forgot about the two others there and cast another _Crucio _at the blonde girl (who fell down screaming), he didn't expect a skinny blonde boy to punch him in the neck. And then in the chest. And then kick in the shins. It was also why he didn't expect the woman that he didn't notice to walk up to him and proceed to violently beat him up using Muggle methods.

Yes, it was a very bad day indeed. Not to mention that after they got a little bit of his blood, they knocked him out and left. It was even worse when he woke up and thought that they were just after his pure blood instead of DNA.

And, on top of all that, his master was coming tomorrow.

**(Section Break)**

"Damn bastard," Edward growled as his carefully handled Winry's limp form.

"He hit her with a curse, didn't he?" Alphonse asked, helping Edward lay her down on a bed in the inn they were currently staying at after transmuting a bit of gold and exchanging it for cash at a thrift shop.

"The torture curse, in fact," Ed muttered, putting a hand on her forehead. "She seems to be doing better, but she has a fever. I'm surprised it wore off so quickly."

"It's probably because we knocked him unconscious," Roy said, walking up with a wet towel. "We got the DNA, so all we need to do is find the potion, yes?"

"I'm not sure it's the best idea with Winry out cold," Alphonse stated uncertainly. "Then again, I don't want her in danger."

"I'm sure she'll be fine if we leave her here with a note," Izumi responded, taking her heartbeat. "As far as I can tell, she just needs to rest it off. We'll leave her here with some food in the small fridge in the kitchen."

"Are you sure?" Al asked.

"It'll be fine, Al," Edward inputted. "Winry may not look like much, but she's such a hothead that she'd just get mad at us for taking care of her or something. Besides, I don't want her to get hurt and cry."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Either way," Roy interrupted, "we need to get the potion. I doubt normal potion stores would sell this one. Not to mention that the normal potions store is probably closed."

"We can always go to Knockturn Alley," Edward muttered, thinking. "It's a lot more shady, so they'll probably have it. Who knows, there might even be another Stone there.'

"Another Stone?" Izumi inquired. "You mean -?"

"Yeah," Edward grinned, pulling a small vial of red liquid out of his pocket. "There was one at the house."

"Where?" Roy questioned.

"In the man's pocket, actually," Edward replied, grin fading a little bit. "That might be a problem. If they've been picked up, Voldemort may already have some."

"That would be bad," Izumi murmured. "They may not be alchemists, but it could empower their magic."

"That _is_ worrisome," Roy said quietly. "We need to find them quickly."

Edward nodded**.**

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest:**Wow, I didn't know I did it that often. I had planned something out for the whole werewolf thing, but I (also) didn't know no one's played that much on the idea. Logically, it makes sense. Edward's eyes are unnaturally golden and the fact that I made him disappear on every full moon to keep up appearances would give someone the assumption, now wouldn't it? Besides, I only did it so that Edward and Alphonse would have an excuse to go out of the castle about once a month or so.

**Not even gonna lie – I have no excuse (coughcough yesido). I got pink eye, then an eyelid infection, and now I have a dreadful cold... I also was trying to work my way through One Piece, then I got caught up writing a chapter for TES... Meh. In any case, thanks fo' reading and stuff.**

**(Did I ever mention I love this story more than TES? Because every time I get an alert for this story, I smile in pride because ****_I came up with this and did everything by myself without anyone's help god damn it I can fucking do shit myself [please excuse my language]._****)**

**I have a friend over too and can't get to the computer. I'm on it currently due to my friend playing Oukami. Great game, by the way.**

**Also, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins._ I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	8. Chapter Eight

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Uploaded: March 7th, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

Winry groaned as her eyes fluttered open. There was but a dim light in the room and she lifted her arm to cover her eyes. After they adjusted, she looked around the room.

_Where am I? _she wondered. _Where are they? I remember getting hurt badly, but..._

She swung her legs around to get out of bed. Winry stood slowly, noting that the muscles were weak. She finally began walking, wanting to see if the others were there.

Treading into the main area of the large hotel room, she saw a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it. _Don't tell me..._

She went over and picked up the note, reading it slowly before crumpling it up angrily and throwing it with a sore arm.

**(Section Break)**

Edward sighed as they reached Knockturn Alley. There were barely any people up and about, and those who were stayed in the shadows of the alleyways.

"How did you even come across this place?" Roy muttered, eyeing Edward. "Doing something illegal, perhaps?"

Ed shook his head, smirking. "I didn't do it on purpose, I was chased here. I _am_ a wanted criminal in this world, you know."

"I should have figured."

Edward laughed slightly before glancing around. "Al, do you see it?" he asked.

Alphonse shook his head. "I don't. Maybe we should ask."

"That'd be suspicious, Alphonse," Izumi interrupted. "Besides, our group is large enough as it is."

"We can't find it otherwise, though," Alphonse insisted. "All the stores here look the same."

"We could just destroy everything again," Roy murmured sarcastically. Ed flashed him a feral grin.

"No, Brother," Al commanded, ignoring his brother's pleading eyes. "We can do it after if you feel you really need to."

"Since when are you so violent, Fullmetal?" Roy inquired.

Edward shrugged, shifting his weight. "I haven't been able to use much alchemy lately. I'm getting restless."

Roy raised his eyebrow but nodded all the same.

"I guess I'll go ask for directions, then," Alphonse sighed. "Stay close to me, please," he said, looking at Izumi. She nodded, leaving the other two and following Al.

"Why not us, too?" Edward questioned, causing Alphonse to pause. "Too many people?"

"Yeah," he answered, "we need to split up."

"I guess," Ed mumbled. "We'll wait here."

"See you soon, then."

**(Section Break)**

Winry huffed, agitated. Storming back to where she was sleeping, she saw that they (probably Alphonse) had been kind enough to transmute her a change of clothes from something. Hers were dirty, anyway.

Pulling them on, she debating what she would do next. She could always go after then, but they likely left her for a reason. As she reached for the shorts, she noticed a small vial of red liquid roll out of them.

"I see," she whispered. "They're expecting to be attacked again."

She picked up the vial and set it on the bed, pulling the white shorts on before sighing. Done, she picked it up again and looked at it. It was an eerie shade of red, lighter than blood but darker than normal. The liquid seemed to shine even in the dim sunshine filtering through the curtains. It was abnormal.

She searched around for a coat but found none. She huffed again and pulled her wallet out. Winry doubted she could use the currency she had here. What could she do, though?

She finally decided to go outside into the city to look around. As far as she could tell, things were quite different here, especially the technology.

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse stepped softly, trying to gather little attention. The people here weren't exactly friendly, he noticed.

He finally came across a women with crazy hair and a wicked smile. She was looking directly at him, smirking. He nudged his teacher slightly and she inclined her head.

"Is she working for him?" Al asked softly.

"Probably," Izumi answered quietly. "Do you want to go back?"

"No," Al replied. "Just be ready, okay?"

"No need to worry about this housewife," Izumi joked, looking around. "Maybe we should just try stores."

"Maybe," Alphonse murmured. "Or perhaps take a leaf out of Brother's book."

"The shorty?" Izumi asked. "It could destroy the potion."

"Not if we just open every door," Alphonse responded. "I'll need help, though."

Izumi paused for a few seconds. "Fine."

Alphonse smiled at her.

**(Section Break)**

Winry gazed in wonderment at the store windows. There were many different phones, things that looked kind of like typewriters, and other things she couldn't name. She finally plucked up the courage and walked into the store.

"Hello, Miss," the cashier greeted. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Y-yeah," Winry stuttered. "What are the devices in the window? I live in a small town, so..."

"First time in London, then?" he inquired cheerfully. He walked over to the display and pointed at the typewriter-like one. "That's a computer. It's for writing and other things."

Winry nodded, looking at the odd invention. "And this one?" she asked, pointing to the bird-like machine.

"That's a model airplane," he replied.

"Airplane?" she repeated, blinking. "What's that?"

"It's a machine that flies. It's used for long distances and over seas."

Winry stared, eyes beginning to shine.

******(Section Break)**

Alphonse clapped his hands together and pressed them to the wall, making several doors fly open.

Izumi glanced around, seeing if anyone noticed. The shopkeepers certainly did, but they shrugged it off as someone playing a prank. Nodding to Al, they moved on to the next courtyard.

And then the next.

And then the next.

The entire time, however, the crazy woman was watching them, still smiling creepily. She knew that they were who her master wanted. So, she decided as she fingered a small vial in her cloak, she would wait until they all regrouped. And then, she would attack.

**(Section Break)**

Harry looked over towards Hermione, worry swelling in his heart.

"They were attacking Diagon Alley," Harry murmured. "Why would they do that?"

"Edward's a Death Eater as far as anyone can tell," Hermione muttered back. "We've never seen his arms, either. He attacked Gringotts of all places, too. Was there a reasoning behind attacking there in particular?"

"I'd say so," Ron whispered, looking towards Harry. Harry had almost forgotten about him. "Gringotts isn't just a place you'd destroy. Besides, they probably just picked a huge fight with goblins."

"Was there something in one of the vaults that they wanted?" Harry wondered quietly.

"Didn't they mention that they were looking for something?" Hermione asked, careful of the loudness of her voice. "It might have been in Gringotts."

"What does Voldemort want, then?" Harry inquired. "He wants it enough to destroy the entire Wizarding bank."

"Perhaps an enchanted object?" Ron guessed. "Maybe Gryffindor's sword!"

"No, I don't think Professor Dumbledore would put Gryffindor's sword in Gringotts," Hermione responded. "It could be one of the items of a founding member's, though. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is very arrogant, so I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to hoard it."

"Why go through the trouble of fighting Professor Dumbledore and destroying Gringotts, though?" Harry questioned. "Maybe Edward was looking for something of greater importance."

"What could be more important, though?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "Maybe we should look for them."

"Are you_crazy_?" Hermione whispered furiously. "That'd be suicide!"

"But it could give us answers," Ron said. "If Voldemort wants something that badly, we need to know what it is."

"Professor Dumbledore stopped fighting them, right?" Hermione began. "If even he didn't fight, then I doubt we could go up against them."

"We don't have to settle it with violence, 'Mione," Ron injected. "Harry could use the Invisibility Cloak and spy on them."

"I don't support this idea," Hermione muttered, sighing. "Harry?"

"I think it's for the best," he answered. "We can leave tonight."

She frowned, then nodded. "If you're sure," Hermione replied, voice wavering.

"I'm sure."

**(Section Break)**

"This one!" Alphonse whispered excitedly, pointing to one of the open doors. "See?"

"Huh," Izumi grunted. "Let's go find them, then."

"Is someone following us?" Alphonse inquired, speaking in a common dialect of Latin.

Izumi paused for a second, trying to decipher what he asked, not very used to using the language. "I think so," she finally answered back, the words feeling a bit thick on her tongue. "Black hair."

"Yes," Al responded. "Let's go, then," he said in English.

Izumi nodded.

**(Section Break)**

Winry nodded excitedly as the man told her all he knew about airplanes.

"Thank you!" she called cheerfully once she was outside. He nodded, smiling.

She began walking towards the library (though she never really went there when in Amestris) to see how they were made. She may not be learning from a master, but she could always adjust it to her liking. _Besides, _she thought, _wouldn't flying be so much fun?_

It never really crossed her mind that someone might use something like a plane for something like war.

**(Section Break)**

Edward frowned, noticing the large time gap since Alphonse and Izumi left. The hairs on the back of his neck were tickling, too. He sighed out of nervousness, catching Roy's attention.

"They'll be back soon," Roy murmured quietly. Edward almost missed it.

"I wasn't worried," Edward brushed off. He saw Roy incline his head and frowned at the lack of talking.

His attention, however, was drawn away from the Flame Alchemist and towards the two figures approaching.

"Someone's following them," Roy whispered. "Let them pass."

Edward paused before nodding, deciding to continue loitering where he was. He saw his brother and teacher walk past, not even glancing in their direction. _So they know it too._

Ed snuck a quick glance towards a cloaked woman with crazy black hair. She seemed a bit loopy but was definitely following Al and Izumi.

"They must have found it," Ed hissed. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we'll meet them in the shop. Let's find an alternate route first." Roy sighed. "I wonder who the woman was?"

"Death Eater?" Edward suggested.

"Perhaps," Roy agreed, straightening his jacket.

**(Section Break)**

Winry closed the book with a low clunk and sighed happily. The technology here was astounding. They didn't have things like automail, but they had planes, helicopters, computers, mobile phones, and so many other ingenious inventions. It was truly marvelous. She glanced towards the clock, spying a small hand resting on the four. _Two more hours_, she decided. Then, hopefully, they wouldn't notice her being gone.

She really didn't want to be yelled at by someone who had barely grown taller than her since the last time she'd seen him. She didn't think he'd noticed yet, though, thank God.

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse walked in Knockturn Alley for a few more minutes, becoming tenser by the second. The woman hadn't stopped trailing them and he couldn't tell if Edward had seen the two of them walk past. He looked over at Izumi, who looked back with an expression he couldn't quite decipher. He shrugged in response and began making a wide loop around. Izumi followed suit soon after.

**(Section Break)**

Edward looked towards the shop's dusty exterior and muttered under his breath, breathing in deeply before steeling himself and walking inside. There was a small jingle of a bell as he pushed the door open, holding it long enough for Roy to grab it and let himself inside as well. The shopkeeper glanced at them for a second before leaving the duo be. They quickly began browsing for the potion.

After a few more minutes with no luck, they heard a small jingle again. Ed's eyes trailed over to the entrance but quickly left them once he saw sight of the golden hair that was his brother. It was apparent that the boy was being very cautious and Edward thought it was due to the lady following them, though she had become hard to see from inside the dusty windows. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow at two more people entering (specifically at the same time), but shrugged it off.

Alphonse walked in swiftly, stopping at the edge of the aisle Edward was currently in. He murmured a quick "hello" before ignoring his brother completely. Edward smirked at the sheer coldness in Al's display but said nothing.

"And?" Edward whispered quietly back. Al looked over towards him quickly.

"Still," he answered softly. "You?"

"Nothing."

Silence enveloped the two of them and Ed noticed a similar conversation between Izumi and Roy. He sighed and faced the shelves again.

**(Section Break)**

Severus looked disdainfully towards the small cabin surrounded by trees. _So much for relaxation,_ he thought bitterly. Living like a Muggle was hard enough, but this, too? Dumbledore must be laughing like no tomorrow.

It never occurred to him that most Muggles would find a woodland retreat relaxing.

**(Section Break)**

_Here_, Edward thought, picking up a bottle of an oddly-coloured potion. _This has to be it._

Making a small gesture to Alphonse, Edward went up to the shopkeeper and set the bottle on the counter. The shopkeeper said a low "twenty galleons" and made a small tapping noise to cover his words. Ed nodded and took out a small felt pouch, extracting twenty golden coins and handing them over. The shopkeeper counted them before backing off from the counter. Edward picked up the potion, grabbed Roy, then left.

"To make us seem separate?" Roy asked quietly. Ed nodded.

"The lady's watching us," Edward murmured in the language that he'd grown up with. "We'll sneak around and wait for Al and Teacher to confront her."

"You okay with this, Fullmetal?" Roy muttered. "They might get hurt."

"It's worth it if we can get back home."

Roy nodded in agreement after thinking it over. "Let luck be on our side, then."

Ed made a small noise of agreement.

**(Section Break)**

"They found it," Alphonse said.

"Already?" Izumi inquired. "We go out and confront her, then?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Izumi shrugged. "Let's go."

Alphonse smiled at her and opened the door to the outside.

**(Section Break)**

The "crazy lady," Bellatrix Lestrange, narrowed her eyes as the pair came out of the potions shop. Another duo – this one of people who, especially the one with the molten-gold-coloured hair, looked_ very familiar_ – had come out earlier. Very suspicious, if she said so herself. Not to mention that the boy she was following bore a distinct resemblance to the other boy who came out earlier.

Yes, it was very suspicious.

She decided that, if she was going to follow these people, she had to do it right. They had obviously planned out what would happen if something were to occur – they split up into two groups. So, she obviously chose to go after the easier one with the woman and the kid. _Not that women aren't formidable, _she atoned herself, feeling proud. Then she smiled, only slightly, and took off after the two of them. She followed for another minute – this time with a charm on her – and waited until they regrouped. It took not two more minutes until they did. Needless to say, she was smirking.

"Did she follow you?" she saw the older boy ask the younger one; they were most likely brothers, she speculated.

"I don't think so," he answered nervously. "I'm not sure, though."

She saw the older boy flash the younger one a grin (one that made her cringe with its earnest and intensity). "We can take her on if she did," he reassured. The younger one nodded in agreement before asking about something that they found.

"Yeah, we found the right potion," the older boy replied back easily. "And now that we have some of the blood from that one guy, it's almost ready."

_Blood? _she wondered worriedly. Shit, this guy was the werewolf. How could she forget?

"Do you think that she'll notice?" the younger one inquired.

"She probably already woke up," the other answered.

The younger one shivered but nodded. Bellatrix came to wonder who – or what – this "she" was.

"We need to go," the black-haired male of the group suddenly announced. The werewolf looked a bit annoyed at him, piercing him with his unnaturally-golden eyes. Bellatrix almost felt like shuddering. The black-haired man shrugged uncaringly. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah," the werewolf replied, then smirked savagely. "It's almost time."

This time, Bellatrix really did shudder, but pulled out her wand anyway and immediately threw a red-coloured light towards the younger brother.

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest: **I don't recall what I wrote back, but yeah, most people just use it once and never act upon the idea unless it's a story based around it. Is me doing that a good thing? I wonder... In any case, the group wouldn't have beat him up (only taken his DNA in a not-so-violent way), but he did kind of throw a _Crucio _at Winry and attack them, so.. yeah, that probably isn't such a good thing for him, yes? Thanks for reviewing, too – I forgot to say that last time x)

**Well, this was enjoyable to write. I wrote the first part at a soccer game in my email on my phone, too. God, that was a long game... ****The rest was written at a band concert for my sister. I wonder why my parents force me to come. Blargh. **

**(I caught up with One Piece. ****_Damn, _****that was good.)**

**I'm becoming a bit unsure of what to write, honestly. I think I'll start wrapping everything up. Look forward to a fight next chapter.  
**

**Also, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, ****everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins._ I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	9. Chapter Nine

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Uploaded: April 8th, 2013**

**Quick summary since this chapter took so long: **As of late, the group has been being trailed by Bellatrix Lestrange in their endeavours to find a Polyjuice Potion so they may impersonate Lucius Malfoy to infiltrate the Death Eaters to take down Voldemort. They have already found Hufflepuff's cup during their destruction of Gringotts, which included a run-in with Dumbledore, Diagon Alley's wizards, Aurors (although briefly), and a dragon.

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse waited for the play to be up. Roy just said that they should go back.

_I feel like she's watching us more intently than ever,_ Al thought. He glanced towards the alleyway she was hiding in, watching as her wrist made a sudden flick and a bright, ever-so-bright light rushed forwards and hit him.

**(Section Break)**

Edward jumped as he heard his brother scream suddenly. Whirling around, he saw Al convulsing on the ground, squirming uncomfortably in pain and trying to keep his mouth shut. Ed kneeled down and motioned Izumi to do the same, muttering a quick "Take care of him until he can fight again" and looking towards the triumphant Death Eater.

"Think that was funny, was it?" he growled. The woman kept her crazed smile plastered on her face, completely ignoring the fact that he looked ready to kill.

"It was more than funny," she laughed. "It was _wonderful, _my dearest werewolf."

_That's right, they think I'm a werewolf,_ Ed pondered, standing back up. "Then you'll know to run away when I attack, won't you?" he inquired, baring his teeth.

He saw her skin pale a little bit. Being a werewolf didn't seem to be a desireable fate here, he noted. She laughed again, but quickly dropped the façade.

"The Dark Lord wants you, you who meddle in his plans," she hissed, raising her wand and shooting a green-coloured light. "You will _pay_!"

He barely avoided it in time to see the other green-coloured light headed for his brother and teacher.

**(Section Break)**

Roy cursed, cradling the potion Edward had somehow jabbed in his hands before dropping to Alphonse's side. Glancing towards Bellatrix (although he didn't know her name was so), he saw her raise her wand again and cast a spell that sounded oddly forboding, shooting a green-coloured beam at Edward and one at Alphonse and Izumi. He saw the immediate panic in Edward's eyes as the light grew closer to his brother and teacher. Roy muttered under his breath as he began run, pushing Izumi and Al to the side, knowing that he only barely made it when he felt the green light's explosion blast not even a centimeter from their current location. He sighed in a slight mixture of relief and frustration, handing Alphonse the potion for the moment and getting to his feet, brushing off his clothing. He glared towards the deranged follower of Voldemort before pulling a glove out of his jacket and pulling it on.

**(Section Break)**

Bellatrix gulped slightly as two people turned to face her once again, each looking dangerous. She gave a small smirk as she saw the fury in the werewolf's eyes. _Maybe I can lure out his true form, the filthy creature._

"You – you_ damned _-" he cursed at her, taking a threatening step forward, moving his hands into a prayer-like form. She looked on curiously while in a defensive stance as he slammed them onto the ground immediately after, red cloak swishing as he moved quickly. The Death Eater, however, didn't stick around to watch as a vivid blue light ran across the ground and towards her. The Lestrange cast a fast _Protego_ and watched as the blue light hit it harmlessly and faded. She gave a triumphant grin before a very, _very _large stone hand lifted her up into the air, snapping her wand and squeezing her hard enough to make her lose her breath in one big gasp as she slowly fell unconscious, air-deprived.

She was oddly reminded of a snake killing its prey as the vial of red liquid rolled out of her clothes.

**(Section Break)**

"Was that seriously it?" Izumi muttered, looking towards the Death Eater. "That couldn't have been it."

"It appears that wizards are ill-equipped to fight against alchemy," Roy murmured, walking over and picking up the small vial. "Why did she have this, I wonder?"

"Perhaps it has the same effect on their magic as it does on our alchemy?" Alphonse injected. "Voldemort could very well have the rest of these. We already have most of them, but he's known for always somehow having what others need."

"I suppose it's plausible," Edward said, sighing. "Can I see the Stone?"

Roy nodded, handing it over. "Why?" he quiered.

"Well, I'm holdin' them, aren't I?" he asked, grinning, holding up several other similar vials. "In any case, we need to lock up the old Death Eater over here."

"You seem more upbeat than ever, Brother," Al stated, glancing towards him. "Was it because of the fight?"

"Nah, that wasn't a fight," Edward muttered, kicking a small pebble that had come loose from the hand he created before grinning. "It's because we're close to going home."

"Speaking of home, isn't Winry -?" Izumi began.

Ed immediately shushed her. "Quiet," he interrupted, "I would like to enjoy this moment without thinking of wrenches hitting my head."

Alphonse let out a very out-of-character snort.

**(Section Break)**

Winry yawned and stretched, standing up and pushing the chair in before gathering her notes and filing them away into her sweater. Picking up the books and beginning to put them back, she glanced at the clock.

_I need to get to the hotel room, _she thought detatchedly. _I'll search for one of my wrenches when I get back. That stupid alchemy freak._

Putting away the last book, she began walking back to the hotel, huddling closer into her clothing for warmth.

**(Section Break)**

"I see you wasted no time in getting back," Winry growled, waving her wrench around.

"Complications arose," Roy said bluntly, hanging his coat on the coat rack. "If you're going to hit anyone with that, hit Fullmetal. He's the one who decided to lag around because of someone following us."

His sentence, however, was interrupted by a large _thunk_ created by the sound of heavy metal hitting the barely-protected bone of a (now) taller-than-her blonde.

**(Section Break)**

"In any case, Miss Rockbell," Roy intervened, pulling Fullmetal back as he jumped towards the mechanic, "we have the potion and another incomplete Stone. It's time, don't you think?"

Winry growled at Edward one more time before nodding, sitting down on the bed. "You said he has multiple bits of soul though, right?"

"Yeah," Alphonse replied. "We have the cup belonging to Hufflepuff already. There's probably some at Hogwarts, since from what the records said Voldemort used to be a normal wizard, and I doubt he'd go to one of the other schools, especially since he's focused on Britain and not where other popular wizarding schools are."

"Well, we can't really go after Voldemort himself until the rest of his soul is destroyed, right?" Winry asked rhetorically.

"Right," Izumi affirmed. "However, we don't have much time. We need to take care of all of the soul pieces and _fast. _He likely already knows what we're doing."

"Well, that's assuring," Winry muttered, sighing. "Hogwarts first, then?"

"That's correct, automail freak," Edward grinned. "And Dumbledore there can help us find the rest, the conniving bastard."

"Professor Dumbledore knows?" Alphonse inquired.

"Probably at least has some inferences," Izumi butted in. "Shall we get to bed, then? We can set out early in the morning."

**(Section Break)**

Albus Dumbledore was not expecting the group of four people to barge into the Great Hall during breakfast that day. It took highly refined instincts to not jump and pull out his wand. Some of the teachers weren't so lucky and jumped in their chairs, however.

"Yo, Dumbledore," the older blonde man greeted. He felt the eyes on him as they strolled in. "Care for a meeting? We're thinking you have an idea as to where the fragments are."

"The fragments?" he echoed. "Ah, of course, my dear boy. Please, this way," he said, standing up and walking over to them.

Alphonse nudged his brother, causing Ed to look at him. "Maybe we should have planned this better. The several students we met while at headquarters probably recognised us and are more suspicious than ever."

"They're just kids, though I suppose we were, too," Edward replied with a grin. "Even if they wanted something, their magic is no match against us. We can easily win."

"Don't get cocky, Fullmetal," Roy reminded him absently.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," the alchemist muttered.

"In here," the headmaster interrupted them, approaching the stone gargoyle.

**(Section Break)**

"The Horcruxes. We found the cup and destroyed it using our alchemy." He shifted his position in the chair, looking at the professor with his molten werewolf-like eyes. "Where are the others?"

"I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure," Albus replied. "I know of a few, however."

"Care to enlighten us?" Izumi asked, leaning back.

"There is likely a Horcrux from each Founding member of Hogwarts, as Voldemort went here in his youth. I do not know where they are stored, but I would imagine at least some of them are in the castle." Dumbledore pierced them with his cool blue eyes. "Mentioning artefacts from the Founding members, there is that cup from Helga Hufflepuff. Salazar Slytherin held a locket and a coat of arms, but I doubt the coat of arms is still existent. Rowena Ravenclaw has only immortalised knowledge and none of her objects, but if anything, I would expect a tome owned by her or perhaps her diadem, though that is lost. Godric Gryffindor held a sword very close to him, but as it is in my possession, there is no Horcrux within its blade. In all, that would be three Horcruxes if there is one from each member besides Gryffindor, who truly held very little close to him. I have come under the knowledge that there is also a ring created by the murder of his father. In my attempts to locate it, I have determined it is in the destroyed home of Marvolo Gaunt, as it was his ring. That makes four."

"And the others?" Roy pressed.

"One was the diary that Harry destroyed in his second year with a basilisk fang. With that being five, I can only imagine that the last one is located within a snake. His pet snake Nagini, to be more precise."

"Why a snake?" Winry inquired. "Wouldn't storing your soul in something with a soul be bad?"

"Generally, yes, but Voldemort can speak to snakes," Dumbledore explained. "Nagini is very loyal to him."

"And that makes six," Edward summed up. "Any clues on where to find them?"

"As far as I know, unfortunately not. Nagini is by his side, of course, and you know the location of the ring. There is also the cup you retrieved from Gringotts. The other two objects you seek could very well be in the castle, though I am unsure. Perhaps you take a look around?"

"Thank you," Alphonse spoke up, standing.

"It's nothing at all, my dear boy."

**(Section Break)**

Winry sighed as she strolled the corridors with Izumi and Roy, looking for anything. The two of them had an insufferable presence that she could not stand. When they came to the corner, she quickly excused herself with the quick excuse of "bathroom" before stalking off and bumping straight into a girl with dreamy eyes and wavy, light blonde hair.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Winry apologised. The girl continued to look at her.

"It's quite alright," she replied, voice faint. "You're looking for something, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Winry asked, tilting her head.

"You look like how I look whenever I look for something that someone's taken and hid from me," the girl responded, giggling a bit. "I don't mind, though. Perhaps I could help you look? Sometimes a new perspective helps you look in new places."

"Um, sure," Winry answered. "My name's Winry. What's yours?"

"Luna Lovegood," she replied happily. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for something someone hid, although it's not specifically mine."

"Perhaps try the Room of Requirement?" Luna suggested. "It's where a lot of people have stored objects they don't want to be found."

"That..." Winry trailed off, "actually sounds perfect, thank you. Can you lead me to it?"

"Of course," the blonde replied, walking daintily ahead.

**(Section Break)**

Edward grunted in frustration. Alphonse looked over at him concernedly.

"Maybe we should destroy the cup before searching for the others?" Alphonse murmured, pulling the object out of his coat. "It's a miracle that the alchemical energy bended the magical energy enough to allow a cursed object into the school."

"I'd rather do it all at once," Edward muttered, shivering at the thought of the white plane. "Just keep it in your jacket. We'll deal with it later."

"If you say so, Brother."

**(Section Break)**

Roy sighed.

"I think she ditched us."

Izumi nodded.

"Well, we better go find her, I guess."

Izumi nodded again.

**(Section Break)**

"Here we are," Luna stated happily, looking at the wall. Winry blinked in confusion.

"This is a wall," the mechanic said bluntly.

"If you picture what you need really hard, the Room will show up," the girl replied.

Winry shrugged and pictured very hard on a tiara-looking thing tinted black, a black-laced book, an evil-looking locket with a snake on it, and just a black-ish spirit-like blob. To her surprise, a door suddenly appeared. She glanced over, shocked, towards Luna, who smiled dreamily.

"This is the Room of Requirement," she introduced, opening the door. "Hurry, get inside before someone with a lot of Nargles around their head sees us."

_Nargles?_

"Now, what are you looking for?" Luna asked.

"Well, for starters, we can try looking for Ravenclaw's diadem."

Luna blinked owlishly.

**(Section Break)**

Voldemort cursed loudly.

_Bellatrix has failed me. Lucius has failed me. Wormtail has failed me. Severus has failed me. Fools, all of them. I will start moving my Horcruxes. They somehow found out about them. I can feel the cup and diadem in someone's possession, but the locket is still for sale on a stall somewhere. Nagini must be at my side. I will not die due to some children._

"Wormtail," he beckoned, hissing, "make sure no one acknowledges my absence."

"O-of course, my lord," was the ever-faithful response. _Pathetic creature._

"Good."

**(Section Break)**

"R-ravenclaw's lost diadem, you mean?" Luna inquired, tilting her head in a way that mimicked Winry's earlier actions. "Why are you searching for it, may I ask?"

"Vol – ah, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has supposedly tainted it with dark magic. Dumbledore has asked me to find it and take it to him to see if such a priceless historical treasure can be salvaged."

Luna blinked again. "I guess it's alright, then, but I would very much enjoy if Professor Dumbledore could make me a replica of the diadem."

"You know where it is?" Winry asked quickly and excitedly.

"Yes," Luna replied, suddenly slightly breathless. "I found it a little while ago. It's in my dorm."

(Section Break)

"I can't find her," Roy muttered, looking around.

"I can't either, Izumi said, sighing. "Do you suppose she got herself lost?"

"I don't think so," the black-haired man responded. "Shall we go find Fullmetal and Alphonse?"

"That'd probably be best," Izumi admitted. "Let's go, then."

**(Section Break)**

**In response to The OMG Cat:** Thanks for reviewing so I could check my DeviantART :P

******In response to Guest:** It'll be important, I promise. And yeah, I certainly think that Ed'd get provoked by them somehow, yeah? But thanks for reviewing :P It helps me and I love getting feedback :)

******In response to another Guest:***hugs*

******In response to another, another Guest:** I will try, thank you very much. (4/8/13: it's getting better now. I think that maybe by next week it'll fade completely once again, but that's me being hopeful.)

******So, I decided to read something in hopes to help myself. I accidentally chose the most heartbreaking book (****__****The Fault in Our Stars ********by John Green) and I think the tragedy helped... ._.**

******I got about a hundred words away from 3,000 and gave up. Hopefully, although this is late, it's not too bad.**

******And yeah, yeah, I know this chapter sucked. I've been failing at writing lately. My apologies!  
**

**Also, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins._ I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	10. Chapter Ten

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

******Uploaded: April 22nd, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

"Where's your dorm?" Winry inquired. Luna pointed ahead.

"It's over here," she replied a bit unnecessarily. "You have to answer a riddle to get in, though."

"A riddle?" the mechanic wondered. "Wouldn't that make it easy for intruders to get in?"

"Only if they're previously Ravenclaws or just incredibly intelligent," Luna responded. "Even then, there's a special magic that alerts the Headmaster who comes into Ravenclaw's common room."

"Is it like that in the other common rooms?" Winry asked.

"I don't think so," the light blonde answered, tilting her head in thought. "Ah, here we are."

Winry and Luna approached a stone gargoyle who began speaking immediately upon their arrival.

******(Section Break)**

"Any sign of her?"

Izumi shook her head, sighing. "Did you find Edward or Alphonse, either?"

"Unforunately, neither," Roy replied. "Let's try the other side of the castle this time."

"Alright."

******(Section Break)**

Once inside of the dorm room, Winry looked around, observing the blue and gold drapestry. A statue of a woman was near the entrance and the room itself was uncluttered and simple, a lingering student here or there. "It's very nearly first period," Luna explained, walking up to the staircase to the girl's dorm. "I'll be late to class, but I have Professor Binns first, and he doesn't notice."

"I don't mean to keep you," Winry murmured, bowing her head. "But thank you."

"Oh, it's quite alright," she responded airily, beginning to head up the stairs. "Helping people is usually more fun than a lot of my classes anyway."

"Do you get to help people often?" Winry asked, opening the door to the dorm and keeping it open for Luna.

"Not as often as I would like," Luna replied. "I spend a lot of time looking for my things, though."

"Do you keep losing them?" the mechanic inquired.

"No, not really. Other people take them and hide them." Luna closed the door behind her as she walked in after Winry. "It's alright, though. They usually have a few more Wrackspurts floating around their head than normal."

_That doesn't seem alright, _Winry thought, an odd look on her face. "What are Wrackspurts?"

"Wrackspurts are invisble, fly around your head and make your brain go all fuzzy," the Ravenclaw answered. "This is my area. Hold on, it's in my nightstand."

Luna opened the drawer and ruffled around for a bit before grasping onto a tiara-like object. "Here you are," Luna said, handing the diadem over. "Keep it safe and let Professor Dumbledore know I'd love a copy. If you'd like, I can show you out of the common room."

"Oh, no, it's alright, you've done quite enough," Winry assured. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome," Luna replied, smiling. "Make sure to keep the Nargles away."

"I will," Winry responded, walking out. "Thanks again!"

******(Section Break)**

Winry stepped out of the common room, diadem clutched in both of her hands. She looked around.

_Where could they be? _she wondered. "Um..."

"There you are!" a voice interrupted her. She turned to face it and saw Izumi approaching her.

"Hi," Winry muttered weakly, raising one of her hands in greeting. "How are you?"

"Fine," she gritted through her teeth. "Where were you?"

"No 'how are you' back, huh?" Winry mumbled under her breath. "I was in the Ravenclaw common room."

"What were you doing there?" Izumi asked.

Winry held up the diadem that was in her hands. "Aheh?"

Izumi looked at it, taking its appearance in. "Is that -?"

"A Horcrux, yes," Winry finished, smiling devilishly. "You two took too long."

Izumi twitched.

******(Section Break)**

"I see nothing," Edward announced. "Do you, Al?"

"Nothing," his brother answered, sighing. "Should we find Winry and the others?"

"I suppose so," the alchemist answered. "I wonder if they've found anything?"

"Seeing as we've been in the kitchen for the last half hour, I'd think they have," Alphonse muttered, looking around. "Seriously, Brother, did we really come here for food?"

"Of course not," Ed replied, stuffing his face. "However, we can safely assume that Jackass over there found something or other."

"Brother..."

******(Section Break)**

"Where're Ed and Alphonse?" Roy asked suddenly, pausing his stride. "I haven't seen them since we split up."

"I don't know," Izumi responded. "I was trying to find Winry, anyway."

"We're here," Al called, coming over with a disgruntled Edward behind him. "Brother got caught up searching."

"Find anything?" Roy queried.

"Nothing," Alphonse replied. "Did you?"

"I did," Winry said, holding up the tiara. "Ravenclaw's diadem."

"Awesome," Edward grinned. "Good job, Winry."

"Thank you, alchemy freak."

Edward twitched.

******(Section Break)**

Voldemort swept over Diagon Alley, feeling for his soul. After half an hour of browsing through it, he finally felt himself latch onto a locket in one of the stalls. By the small layer of dust upon it, he could tell it'd been there awhile. Casting a Notice-Me-Not charm (petty thievery was pathetically easy with it), he grabbed the locket before swooping off in the direction of Nagini once more, cradling the Horcrux carefully.

Damned meddlers, he cursed. That group of four - the werewolf, his brother, an older male, and the strong female - were more than a pain. They all deserved to -

He felt the diadem change ownership and shivered, a blurry picture of a young woman with blonde hair and calloused hands entering his mind. Who is she? he wondered. Either way, she would have to die. His soul was too precious.

**(Section Break)**

"That makes two," Alphonse said happily. "According to Mister Dumbledore, there's only the locket and the snake left."

"That's right, since we have two and two were destroyed," Edward mumbled. "The snake is obviously by Voldemort's side, but what of the locket?"

"We have no information about it, so I don't know," Roy murmured. "Should we ask the Headmaster?"

"That may be best," Winry reasoned. "Does that sound okay?"

"Good enough," Ed acknowledged, shrugging. "By the way, when should we destroy them?"

"Preferably all at once," Izumi shuddered. "Do we need a toll?"

"I'm not sure," Ed replied honestly. "The Truth didn't say anything about that."

"And you didn't think to ask, did you, Fullmetal?"

"Shut up!"

**(Section Break)**

"The locket?" the Headmaster blinked. "There is a possible location, yes."

"Where?" Izumi pressed.

"I'll take you there in just a minute, actually, but Miss Rockbell seems to want to say something."

"Ah, yes, Luna Lovegood would love a copy of this," she said, holding out the diadem. "Is that possible?"

"Y-yes, but may I ask, is that Ravenclaw's lost diadem?" Dumbledore stuttered.

"Yes?"

He stared.

**(Section Break)**

"This is the place," Albus said, motioning to the cave. "Good luck."

He Apparated away.

"Asshole," Edward muttered. "Shall we go?"

"This seems suspicious," Winry muttered. She sighed and continued, "Times like these make me wish I had learned alchemy!"

"You still can," Ed replied idly. "Anyway, there's not much we can do about it right now. I'll lead."

**(Section Break)**

"Oh, come on," Winry groaned, the boat shaking. "What even are these things?!"

"Magic shit, that's what," Ed replied, swiping one away with a thick wooden pole made from the boat. "I think they're dead."

"They remind me of that," Alphonse whispered.

"I know. Me too."

**(Section Break)**

"What the fuck?" Edward cursed. "Asshole, you drink it."

"No thanks," Roy said, eyeing the sludge-potion with distaste. "Who wants to volunteer?"

No one stepped forward,

"Wussies," Izumi sighed, stepping up. "Get me some water for afterwards."

**(Section Break)**

"All of this was for a note," Ed deadpanned, looking over at Izumi, who was gasping for air. "Says it's not even here."

"I love my job," Roy muttered sarcastically, reading it. "Let's go find out who this guy is."

"Screw... all... of... this..." Izumi coughed. "I'm... going... home..."

"We'll bring you to the hotel," Alphonse soothed, "won't we, Brother?"

Edward chuckled nervously at Izumi's death-glare.

**(Section Break)**

Voldemort held the locket in his hands, turning it over and over. _I hate using the spell that lets me locate my soul.  
_

He did have to wonder, though, why his Horcrux wasn't in the cavern like it should have been. And, if the sensory wards he put up were working correctly, they should have gone off if someone entered the cave...

Extracting his wand and giving it a wave, he checked the ward.

It was disabled.

**(Section Break)**

"Where to now?" Ed asked, pulling a chair from the kitchen table out and sitting down. "I mean, we have two Horcruxes and the third we have a clue to get to, so do we follow the clue, or...?"

"Even if we were to, it'd be hard to figure out who someone was by only their initials," Roy reasoned, taking a sip of his water. "Perhaps looking up a list of known Death Eaters may help, but where we can get our hands on one is beyond me."

"Professor Dumbledore may have one, but I think Brother's a bit tired of asking him for help," Alphonse suggested, eyeing Edward's ferocious, molten stare. "The Ministry might, too."

"Okay, so we now have to break into both the Ministry and the Death Eaters?" Winry huffed. "Honestly, this is more work than its worth. It'd be easier to pay a toll to go home."

"That wouldn't work as easily as you might think, Miss Rockbell," Roy replied, "since we don't have all of the incomplete Philosopher's Stones. We'd have to pay with ourselves again."

The mechanic bit her lip. "I know, I just really don't see a point in all of this risking-our-necks stuff."

"Well, at least I can't break your precious automail here," Ed joked. "In any case, I think we should infiltrate the Ministry first. It'd be easier from what I've heard."

"And how would we do that?" Al inquired. "I know there's a magic to make us blend in with the environment, but I never advanced far enough to learn it..."

"It's alright," Ed reassured. "You see, we have something that these magickers don't. While alchemy isn't exactly stealthy one hundred-percent of the time, it has its advantages, and inthis case, it has the ability to easily allow us inside."

"How?" Roy queried, also curious.

"I have no idea," the blonde grinned. Winry groaned before bonking him on the head.

"Stupid," she said.

"There was no need for that," he pouted. She scoffed. "Anyway," he continued, "can't we just go ask Potter-what's-his-face for his Invisibility Cloak-y thingy?"

"Doesn't he think we're criminals, though?" Al put in. "I doubt that'd work very well."

"We could also just take it from him," Edward chimed. "Then again, I'm not sure Dumbledore would like that very much."

"Is that really necessary?" Winry asked, exasperated. "Just ask him for the damn thing!"

"Or learn the magic," Roy murmured under his breath.

"Yes, it is," Ed replied, smirking. "Shall we head out?"

"Fine, fine," Winry mumbled, sighing and shaking her head. "There's seriously no getting through to you, is there?"

"Probably not," Ed answered happily.

******(Section Break)**

"This is a bit of an awkward situation, now isn't it?" Alphonse whispered, looking at the giant castle under the full moon. "I forgot the full moon was tonight."

"Why does that matter?" Winry asked.

"The Wizarding World believes Brother's a werewolf," Al explained. "I'm glad that Teacher isn't here to see us make this error..."

"Why does that matter?" Winry asked again, this time to a different question. "That they think Edward's a werewolf, I mean."

"Well, if he's seen, then it's obvious he's not a werewolf," Roy responded. "Perhaps you should sit this one out, Fullmetal."

Edward growled, then sighed. "I know, but I'm itching to stretch my legs."

"You're just used to travelling," Al replied. "Just wait here for us, alright? Maybe make a tunnel underground or something."

"Blah, work," Ed muttered, clapping his hands together and pressing them on the dew-covered grass. "Happy, Al?"

"A bit," Alphonse said jokingly. "Anyway, shall we go?"

"Sounds good to me," Roy answered. "What about you, Miss Rockbell?"

"It's fine," she responded. "Take care, Ed."

"Will do," he said with a shrug and a wave before sealing up the hole he had created after jumping inside.

**(Section Break)**

Rushing through the castle, Alphonse did as much as possible to make his presence not known. Whether it be avoiding portraits that weren't sleeping or slipping past ghosts, he tried his best not to let anyone know that he was there. Winry and Roy had taken a different route, probably if they were caught, but he was all alone. Thinking of his brother and teacher, he sighed while turning a corner. Finally, he came to a portrait with a rather large woman drunk in its frame.

"Excuse me," he whispered, causing the hysterical and intoxicated woman to look at him. "I was wondering if I could get into the tower."

"The tower?" she hiccupped. "Why, what's the password?"

"See, that's the problem, I forgot," Al persuaded. "I'm not an intruder, though, see?"

She leaned (as much as she could – she was a painting, after all) forward and took a good look at him. He hoped that she was too dizzy to notice.

"Hmm," she wondered aloud, glancing at him before hiccupping again. "A-ah, I see. Yes, I do recognise you. Sure, go right ahead inside."

And with that, the portrait swung open.

**(Section Break)**

"Alphonse just went inside," Roy murmured to Winry, looking around the corner. "I don't think he needs our help. Want to wait here for him?"

"That sounds good," she agreed. "I'm nervous, though. Everything is so... quiet..."

"It is the dead of night in a giant stone castle full of an energy they call magic," Roy replied. "It's bound to be deathly silent unless you can hear the portraits, ghosts, or people sleeping."

"I can hear myself, though." Winry shivered. "I think that's the scariest part."

"It's not like I don't exist," Roy responded, looking at the portrait of the Fat Lady again.

"I know, and I can hear the portraits, too," Winry said. "I don't like it here."

"Understandable," Roy mumbled, sighing. "I don't either."

******(Section Break)**

Once inside, Alphonse took a look around. The fireplace had still-hot embers inside of it and the moonlight was once again covering the entire room, making it eerie in appearance. Glancing towards the hole in the wall he had gone in through, he set off towards the boy's dormitory, trying to be as silent as possible. Apparently his time being stealthy while just being a suit of loud, _clanky_ armour was paying off.

He took a deep breath in and pushed open the door to the beds of the fifth years. Not closing the door behind him, he breathed out in the almost-silence (snoring was a problem, he noted) and treaded over towards one of the curtains. Taking a small peek inside, he found his target on the first try. Sliding in through the drape, he ruffled through the trunk next to the bed before his hand latched onto something silky and energy-filled. Pulling it out, he saw nothing but could feel something. Grinning, he threw it over himself and slipped back out in time to hear a small yelp from outside of the portrait-hole.

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Gue****st:** I was thinking more along the lines of "The Dark Lord wants you [to die], you who meddle in his plans" than kidnapping. Oopsies. Greyback certainly can do some type of form of that, so why wouldn't others not be able to? And yeah, they may or may not do something rather drastic...

**In response to EdwardOfAmestris:** Does this satisfy you? Haha. Omfg Ed-szed sections /dies And I'll put in their animagus forms later on, no worries! I won't leave you hanging, haha. Thank you very much for reviewing!

******Sorry this is a day late. I was at Six Flags Discovery Kingdom and then I went to the Sakura Festival Grand Parade in San Francisco and I didn't get home until dinner and then I had to shower and then there was this really good movie that my parents put on and it was very, very good and I got caught up and stuff (I always write on Saturdays/Sundays). Sorry D;**

******And oh my god my mom bought me a One Piece t-shirt from Redbubble I am dying so hard right now please excuse my inner screaming voice that is being conveyed onto the page eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Anyway, thanks for reading once again and I'm sorry it's a bit short, school's being a bitch like always. [We have star testing prep next week. Fun, yeah? :/]**

******[By the way, who **wants to take a look at my new _My Neighbor Totoro _shirt? It's sooooooo cute holy crap]

**Also, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins. _I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win, _if anyone's interested.


	11. Chapter Eleven

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

******Uploaded: May 5th, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

Edward tapped his foot impatiently. _Where the hell are they?_ It'd been at least three hours since they went in, which in his opinion was way too long. After another minute or so, he became fed up and opened the hole he created.

He jumped out and went inside the castle.

**(Section Break)**

"Winry..." Alphonse murmured. "Where are you?"

Roy didn't reply to Alphonse's mutterings. He merely continued walking at a fast pace. _I swear..._

There was a loud _thump _as the pair rushed down the hallway. "What was that?" Alphonse asked quietly, speaking quickly.

"I don't know," Roy mumbled. "Should we check it out?"

Al nodded minutely. "It came from this way," he said, pointing to his left.

"Isn't that near the entrance?" Roy wondered.

"I think so," Al replied. "Be ready."

**(Section Break)**

Later that night, Winry would bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from screaming out, pain wracking her body.

"Now, now," a snake-like voice would taunt, "shouldn't you be screaming? It'd save you a lot of effort, you know."

Winry wouldn't reply.

"You can only hope your werewolf comes and saves you," he would drawl. "It'd be a pity if he didn't show up after all the trouble I went through."

"Go fuck yourself," Winry would interrupt. Another flash of light later and she would be biting her lip so hard she would be bleeding.

Voldemort would chuckle. "It's very lucky that my dearest spy captured you for me."

_Spy? _Winry would think rapidly. "What spy?"

"Oh, I doubt you'd know him," Voldemort would say airily. "He goes by the name of Draco. A bit young, I admit, but his eagerness was... inspiring."

**(Section Break)**

Edward padded along the corridors, attempting not to be noticed. Jogging up to a corner, he went up to it and looked out to see if anything or anyone was there. Seeing nothing in the darkness of the night, he rounded the corner and smacked right into a metal suit of armour.

"Shit."

**(Section Break)**

"Brother?" Alphonse asked incredulously, treading up to a person with long blonde hair much like his own and bright molten eyes that could be seen from a distance. "That's you, isn't it?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course not," he muttered, starting to stand up and brush himself off. "That was not me who ran into a suit of armour and caused a bunch of commotion."

"Brother," Alphonse sighed.

Ed grinned at him. "What's up, Al?"

"Winry's missing. Mister Mustang said she was right next to him and then he heard a yelp from right beside him," Alphonse explained. "When he went to look, she wasn't there."

"A yelp?" Ed inquired, joy lost. "Where's Mustang, then?"

"Right here, Fullmetal," he greeted, walking around the corner. "Your brother here disappeared when we went around the corner."

"Sorry," Al apologised, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish motion that would have been much more effective if they could see it. "I had a bad feeling and got nervous."

"Is the feeling gone?" Ed wondered.

"No," Alphonse said. "Rather, it's worse."

**(Section Break)**

"Did anyone hear that?" Ron queried loudly, making some of the people in his dorm groan loudly at being woken up. "I thought I heard someone yell."

"Go to bed," Dean complained.

Ron frowned. "What about you, Harry?"

No reply.

"Harry?" Ron asked again. Getting fed up with the silence from his friend, Ron went over to Harry's bed. "Harry...?"

"What's it now?" Dean muttered, sitting up in bed. "What's wrong?"

"Harry's not here," Ron replied, terror shaking his voice. "Where is he?"

"What d'ya mean, Harry's not here?" Dean mumbled, hopping out of bed. Trudging over, he looked. "What the -? Where's Harry?!"

**(Section Break)**

Harry Potter breathed lightly (his Invisibility Cloak was missing – he had to be more careful than normal), observing the trio of intruders. _These people are them, aren't they?_

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard them call each other by the names he came to know them by. Edward, Alphonse, and that other guy whose name he wasn't entirely sure of. They began discussing someone – Winry, he thought he heard – and the fact that she went missing. Then he realised something.

_Isn't Edward a werewolf? Tonight's the full moon..._

**(Section Break)**

Izumi groaned, tossing around in her bed. _Damn potion._

Done with it, she threw the sheets away and stood up, swooning slightly from the rush of blood to her head. Soon after it was over, she headed to the kitchen table where she picked up the fake locket. Looking at the initials on the note inside, she decided to do something and try to find out who this R.A.B. guy was. Unluckily for her, it was the middle of the night and she was still a bit groggy. She sighed.

_I wonder how they are. This feeling does not bode well._

**(Section Break)**

Edward frowned. "Where d'ya think Winry'd have gone? I don't think she'd just leave, especially not while yelping."

"I don't know, Brother," Al sighed, "but I think that something must have happened. If only there was some way of knowing if she was even in the castle anymore..."

"There is a way," a voice interrupted, "but I doubt intruders like yourselves would be able to use it."

The trio turned to see a black-haired kid – Potter, Edward absently noted – pointing one of those wand-things at them, hesitant light flourishing from the tip.

**(Section Break)**

Ron went into the common room. "Where the bloody hell is he?" he groaned, searching. A couple of the other boys were doing the same. "Do you think he snuck out?"

"Snuck out?" Dean snorted. "How'd he get past the Fat Lady, then?"

Ron thought about it for a second, then nearly fell at his own stupidity. "Hold on, guys, I think I know how to check."

Dean nodded absentmindedly, looking around in the large room.

**(Section Break)**

Ron looked inside of Harry's trunk. Searching around, he didn't once find the silken fabrics of a cloak that could turn one's self invisible. Instead, he took out the Marauder's Map from the trunk and checked it under the glow of his wand. Searching for Harry's name, he found it alongside three others.

"Crap," the redhead muttered, standing up and searching for his robes. Once they were on, he rushed down the stairs and called, "I'll be back!"

"Where're you going?" Dean yelled.

"To find Harry!" he shouted back.

**(Section Break)**

"Oh, hey there, kid," Edward greeted, yawning. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm in a better position to ask that," Harry growled. "Why are you here, werewolf?"

"We were looking for something," he replied, also growling. "Now that we found it, we have to find someone."

"And that 'someone' would be this 'Winry?'"

Edward stiffened. "You heard us, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. You were being obvious," the Chosen One scoffed. "Why aren't you currently in your werewolf form? It's a full moon."

Ed chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Potion?" he suggested.

If Edward had been in any other situation, he'd have been killed. Luckily for him, the saviour in front of him was quite slow-witted and accepted the answer.

Alphonse sighed at his brother's ignorance.

**(Section Break)**

Winry trembled in the greyish-green, dungeon-like place, waiting for the inevitable. _Where are you, Edward, Alphonse, Mister Mustang?_

She shuddered as she heard someone coming down the stairs to fetch her.

**(Section Break)**

"Anyway, Potter," Ed continued on, "we need to find Winry. Can you help us?"

"Why would I?" Harry asked.

"Because we need your help," Edward said blankly.

Harry looked at him.

**(Section Break)**

"Is it this way?" Ron murmured, checking the map. "Yes, to the left..."

Ron ran down the hallways, attempting to be quiet but not quite succeeding. Several portraits upon the walls shifted in their sleep as the Weasley rumbled by, disturbing them. He finally reached his destination by the entrance in time to hear a showdown between his friend and the three foreigners. Stuffing the map away, he listened in.

**(Section Break)**

"Did she go missing or something?" Harry inquired. Alphonse nodded his head.

"Yes, she did. She yelped and then disappeared. We really need to find her. The sooner we do, the sooner we can leave this school, and the sooner we can leave this world altogether."

"This world?" Harry muttered. "Alright, I'll help. You'll have to come with me, though. I don't want to let people loose in the castle."

"You're acting quite odd today," Ed stated. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled. "All of you, come. I need to find my map."

And, of course, the redhead eavesdropping in stood stock-still.

**(Section Break)**

"Um," a voice said softly, a tremor within its tone, "Harry?"

The boy spoken to turned around, wand drawn, preparing to be attacked. "Who's there?" he commanded.

"Whoah there, mate, calm down," the voice, who now appeared as Harry's friend, responded cautiously. He held his hands up in surrender. "I just got worried. I heard a yell or something and then you weren't in your bed and when I checked your Invisibility Cloak was gone so I took your map and I found you talking to some people who I didn't really recognise and -"

Harry interrupted him. "It's fine, Ron," he replied. "Can I have my map?"

"Ah, of course," Ron said, digging into his pocket and pulling the map out. "Here."

Harry said a small "thanks" and opened the map after muttering a few words while holding his wand up to it. Glancing over the entire thing, he quickly handed it to the oldest of the group, the black-haired male. The man proceeded to hold it up for the other two to see.

"I don't see her on the top floor," the man murmured. "Do you?"

Edward shook his head. The smaller of the two brothers, Alphonse, suddenly gasped slightly and bit his lip.

"What is it, Al?" Edward asked urgently.

"Look," the smaller blonde whispered, pointing his hand up to a name on the map. "She's there, but look who else is..."

"Is that... Voldemort? How'd he get into the school?"

"More like why is he even here," Roy mumbled.

**(Section Break)**

Winry shivered. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Voldemort," the monster-like man greeted. "I'm here for a few reasons."

"What're you going to do?" the mechanic inquired softly.

"A little of this, a little of that," he said happily, "and a whole lot of pain."

**(Section Break)**

There was a small pause. "Voldemort?!" Harry exclaimed, snatching the map back. "Let me see."

A short intake of breath later and Harry had all but become a lion in a man's skin. "We're going. Come on."/

"Hold up, hold up," Ed interrupted, "we're going to fight him without any preparation whatsoever?"

"Look," Harry said exasperatedly, "your friend is currently in the most Dark wizard of all time's clutches. If you don't get her back as soon as you can, there won't be a friend to get back. Imagine going back to your world or whatever a member short. I doubt her family'd be very happy about that."

"Al and I are pretty much her family," Edward said, snorting. "The only other person is the old hag."

Alphonse twitched. "Brother, this isn't the time to be fighting or the time to be badmouthing people behind their backs. We need to find Winry."

Edward humphed. "Fine, but the next chance we get, we're ditching this kid."

"I'm right here!"

"So what? You're still a kid."

Harry spluttered.

**(Section Break)**

"Are you ready?" the white man asked maliciously, drawing out his wand and pointing it at the blonde mechanic.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she gritted out.

**(Section Break)**

Running down the many hallways and staircases of Hogwarts, they finally reached the Room of Requirement. A door suddenly appeared ("I remember this place," Edward muttered) and they went inside. Another door was on the other side of the room. Sprinting over to the entryway and opening it, they stumbled upon a scene that would surely give nightmares for the next couple weeks.

Winry, the lovable blonde mechanic with a temper problem, was crouched up on the floor, cuts and bruises all over her and blood leaking out of her mouth. Her hair was disheveled and there was a fearsome grin on her tormentor's face. That is, until the villain noticed the appearance of the group.

"Tch," Voldemort grunted. "I was assured I wouldn't be found here. Too bad for my informant."

Edward let out such an ugly growl that it caused Alphonse to recoil.

**(Section Break)**

Izumi shrugged. _I'll just go break into a library, I guess._

Dressing herself in clothing more meant for the brisk chill that came before the sunrise, she soon was able to leave the hotel and walk towards the library marked on the map left in the stand by the bedside. When she finally got there, she noticed that it was a twenty-four hour library.

_God damn it._

**(Section Break)**

A long while later, the housewife had made very little progress. Perhaps it was because it was a "muggle" library, but she couldn't find any prominent figures with the initials R.A.B. or even someone with the initials of R.B. Sighing, she left the library and decided to try the magical libraries. Only whatever-was-up-there knew if she'd be able to see it or even let it due to her what should-be muggle status, but she figured no one would care enough about a frail-looking woman trudging across the streets of London as the sun rose.

Finally approaching the location she knew to be the ticket into the magical shopping center in London, she headed inside and asked the barkeep (who was nearly about to fall asleep) where the shops were. He laughed but gave her a break, taking her to the small outcropping in the back of the bar and tapping his wand against the bricks. She thanked him and strode into the street, looking around for anything with books. Finally, just as the sun rose and the stores began to open, she spotted a shop full of books. It wasn't a library, she noticed, but a bookstore. Satisfied anyway, she went inside and asked the storekeeper for a bit of help in finding the books that could list things like Dark Magic or things that were similar.

**(Section Break)**

Izumi sighed, looking out at the rising sun. She'd found very little so she left the store, but now she was wondering where her companions were.

Her feeling hadn't gone away, either.

**(Section Break)**

Edward rushed forwards towards the pasty-white, red-eyed monster-like man and punched him right in the face, no restraints. He stumbled back while Edward prepared another attack, clapping his hands together. Voldemort grunted and brought a hand up to his cheek before pointing his wand at the alchemist and firing a green light.

It hit him dead-center in the chest. He fell to a ground with a thump**. **The last thing he heard was a scream and belatedly noticed that it wasn't even his own.

**(Section Break)**

******In response to Guest:** I don't remember anything waaaaaah but I'm glad you enjoy my mess-up haha. Oh, and I'm glad you seem to enjoy the chapter so much! [And be careful about being hyper lol]

******The shirt came. It's perfect. It's so nice and comfortable and awesome-looking and I just love it and oh my god.**

******Testing has begun. Dear me.**

******My sister cussed my dad out. I had to leave the house – I couldn't take the yelling. **

******So we ordered pizza from this new restaurant. We wanted stuffed crust and guess what? We got deep dish. :/**

******Been watchin' a lot of Nichijou. If you haven't watched it, I definitely recommend it. Just make sure to jump right in and not read any summaries or anything – just start watching it. It makes it soooo much better, trust me. It's so funny and it makes no sense at all for the first while but eventually it just becomes great, you know?**

******I forgot to use the word "molten" last chapter. Fuck. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. I don't really feel like editing it, either, but I guess I will.**

******(My sister bought me Dishonored so I'd keep quiet about her sneaking out of the house late at night. She also bought me the first volume of Death Note. This is all very amusing to me :p)**

******Well, thanks for reading and all that jazz. Oh, and********, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins. _I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win, _if anyone's interested.


	12. Chapter Twelve

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

******Uploaded: May 19th, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

He felt numb.

Edward Elric, Alchemist of the People, felt as numb as someone could. It wasn't necessarily emotionally-numb, but physically-numb as well.

It hurt.

But how could it hurt if he was numb...?

He found himself opening his eyes to a large expanse of white and a familiar sensation of dread.

**(Section Break****)**

Winry screamed.

Spinning around, Alphonse froze.

_Brother._

**(Section Break)**

Edward sat up very slowly, worriedly glancing his eyes around the space. _Did I pass out?_

"Hello, Mister Alchemist."

Ed's molten eyes widened. _That can't be -_

"I see that you went and got yourself killed."

_It is._

_The Truth..._

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse stared at his brother's body. _W-what...?_

Voldemort's cold laugh rang out. "How was that, werewolf?!" he cried out hysterically, a maniacal grin stretching upon his white face. "I wish I could have made it more painful, but you're too much of a nuisance!"

Alphonse shook.

"Y-you," he muttered, turning around slowly to face the wizard. "You... you..."

"I what?" Voldemort grinned.

"_You killed him_!" Alphonse snarled.

**(Section Break)**

Edward stood up and looked at the Truth as he swayed slightly on his feet. "What?" he mumbled.

"You died," the Truth replied, a wide smile on his sort-of-humanoid face. "Now, normally your soul would just disperse, but you didn't die in your own world."

"The hell's that mean?" Edward grunted.

"The spell that hit you destroys the soul," the Truth answered, grinning wider. "But you shouldn't even be in that world. Therefore, the only thing that can harm you in that world is damage to the soul. Your true body is still within the Gate. The one you're using is just a copy."

"So I died for real?"

"Dying is always real, Mister Alchemist. Sometimes it's just a little more _truthful_."

**(Section Break)**

Voldemort didn't break his posture. "I did," he affirmed. "And?"

Alphonse glared at the Dark Lord. He clapped his hands together and a large spike came out of the ground and nearly impaled the wizard, who had barely avoided it. "_Die_!" Alphonse screamed, eyes watering.

**(Section Break)**

"So I'm dead," Edward repeated.

"In a sense. If your soul had truly been destroyed like the spell had intended, you wouldn't be here right now, now would you?" The Truth's smile didn't waver.

"Then... what happened?" the alchemist asked, confused.

"Look behind you."

**(Section Break)**

Roy bit his lip in an attempt to restrain himself from pulling Alphonse back and out of harm's way. Instead, he went over to Winry slowly and helped her up. She appeared to be in shock – she was trembling, pupils dilated, and her mouth open in a silent scream. He sighed and walked her over to the entrance of the room, keeping a close eye on Alphonse as he mercilessly tried killing the Dark Lord.

"Stay here," he murmured to her. She didn't respond, but she didn't have to. Turning around and looking at Al and Voldemort once more, his eyes widened as a large spike finally hit he wizard through the chest, blood beginning to drip down the stone.

**(Section Break)**

Edward went and faced the Gate behind him. His mouth opened slightly as he saw himself.

"What...?"

"This is your body, your true body. It has no soul. Your soul is who I am talking to right now," the Truth explained. "You have a damaged soul. I am unsure of the consequences it will have upon your body when you eventually rejoin with it."

"Why wasn't my soul destroyed?"

"Because, Mister Al-che-mist, of equivalent exchange."

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse's breath hitched as the tangy smell of copper filled the air. He watched with fright as the Dark Lord's body slumped after hissing. The stench of snake soon overpowered the blood and Al watched as Voldemort's body began to decompose into a snake. He continued watching as the snake left the wizard's body and began circling around him. He didn't move as the large green serpent began slithering up his body. The younger of the two Elric brothers licked his lips as the snake began suffocating him.

And then he nearly fell down as the snake burst into flames.

**(Section Break)**

"Equivalent exchange?" Ed echoed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. A fragment of a soul does not have enough power to destroy a whole soul, especially soul that has a slightly different composition," the Truth said. "The magic-users of that world can overpower the normal humans using their magic because of a slightly different soul composition that exists between the two. Magic-users have stronger souls from their genes because of the constant use of the magical energy inside of them."

"Then, alchemists..."

"Alchemists are a tricky case. They and this world are not supposed to collide," the Truth continued. "Alchemists are ordinary people who use the energy of the world around them. They are not genetically stronger. Their souls are reinforced, however, by the world's natural energies. Those energies are more powerful than the genetic energy of wizards. Your soul is still partially intact because of this. It is possible to mend your soul using others' souls, though I doubt you want to do that, isn't that right, Mister Alchemist? You wouldn't dare abuse souls again after I took your dear little brother from you the first time, am I right?"

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse stumbled back as the snake reared violently, attempting to kill its prey while still putting out the fire. "W-who -?" Alphonse stuttered, trying to shake the serpent off.

"Who do you think?' Roy replied, smirking. He snapped his fingers again and the snake cried out in pain. It scurried off of Al and tried going through the walls that were broken earlier. It didn't make it.

The last thing the snake ever could distinguish from pain was fire.

**(Section Break)**

Ed didn't reply at first, but then joked sarcastically, "Are you gonna charge me for that information?"

"Perhaps," the Truth responded blandly. "At this point, you have two options."

"And they are?"

"Die, or go back into that world with a damaged soul."

"And why would you assume I'd choose the first one?'

"You'll see," the Truth replied eerily. "See you soon, then, Mister Alchemist."

**(Section Break)**

Alphonse breathed heavily as the snake squirmed. It became slower and slower until eventually, it stopped. He sighed before slowly moving back towards the body of his brother. As he approached, his steps got more dragged down.

His legs collapsed under him the second he saw his brother's chest not moving.

**(Section Break)**

Edward felt himself falling.

Falling, falling, falling.

He gasped for air as he suddenly sat up as if he just awoke from a nightmare, then winced as a sharp pain burst from where his heart was.

Strangely, as his little brother tackled him crying, his chest didn't hurt any more. In fact, he thought it even felt a little bit... better.

**(Section Break)**

"You killed him?" Ed mumbled, looking at the burnt corpse of _something _that had once been alive. "Al."

"Y-yeah," Alphonse murmured. "It didn't feel much worse than when we had to kill those rabbits, though."

Ed frowned slightly, but nodded. "Yeah..."

"What happened, Brother?" Alphonse asked suddenly. "You – you died, and then..."

Edward sighed. He reluctantly began. "The Truth... it said some bullshit speech about souls and how alchemists can't die to a fragmented wizard's soul," Ed muttered. "Basically, my soul is all fucked up, but I'm still alive."

"Your soul?" Roy interrupted. "What happened to it?"

"It said it was damaged and that it can be 'mended' using other peoples' souls," Ed replied.

"That's rather unspecific," Roy sighed. "Human Transmutation needs to be used, I'm guessing."

"Yeah," Ed responded. "Though, if you think about it, the Horcruxes are parts of a soul."

"Brother, you don't mean -" Alphonse began.

"As much as I don't want to, yes. Plus, it may allow us to keep enough incomplete Philosopher's Stones to go home without needing another sacrifice."

"I don't like it," Winry mumbled, still shaking slightly. "What if it does something to you?"

"It won't," Edward assured. "Trust me on this. The Truth, the manipulative bastard he is, can't lie."

"I know, but still..."

"Don't worry, Winry," Edward grinned. "I'll be fine, I promise."

She looked at him for a few more moments before nodding slightly.

**(Se****ction Break)**

Izumi stopped suddenly before glancing in a direction she recognised vaguely as north. _Something big just happened. Something really, really big. _She looked down at the book she had, a slightly-outdated list of pureblood families and their members. _I'm glad I found something, at least. We need to finish this as fast as possible._

_This world is too unfamiliar._

**(Section Break)**

"Do we still need to invade the Dark Lord's Death Eaters?" Edward joked. Alphonse smiled slightly.

"No, but we still need to invade the Ministry."

"Ah, that's right," Ed mumbled. "Maybe we should get back to the hotel before anyone else finds us..."

"Speaking of that," Roy said, "where'd the black-haired kid go?"

Alphonse stopped smiling, then creased his eyebrows. "I have no idea," he admitted. "From what I could tell, he didn't seem like the type to run away..."

"So where is he?" Roy concluded.

"Do we even care?" Edward asked.

"Not really," Roy replied, "but I think that just leaving someone to their own devices after a fight with someone who's widely regarded as the most dangerous person to ever live does seem a little bit... silly."

Edward nodded thoughtfully, then looked Roy straight in the eye while nodding.

"I don't care."

**(Section Break)**

The group of four walked inside of the hotel, went up the elevator, and entered the room. As they went inside, they saw Izumi sitting at the table.

"Hey," she greeted, closing the book. "Is everything alright?"

"Sort of," Ed grimaced. "I'll explain later. What's the book?"

"A list of pureblood families," she replied. "I found the initials we were looking for. R.A.B."

"You did?" Edward asked, looking over her shoulder. "Regulus A. Black, huh?"

"I couldn't find anything else on him," Izumi said. "I think the Ministry might have something on him, though. They would have seen the Dark Mark on him."

"Does that mean he's dead?" Ed inquired.

"Yeah," she said. "Is Winry alright?"

"What?"

"She looked scared."

Edward chuckled nervously. "Let me explain..."

**(Section Break)**

As Edward finished, Izumi sighed. "You're an idiot."

"I know," he mumbled. "Anyway, how do we get inside of the Ministry?"

"Lucius Malfoy is a trusted person within the Ministry," Alphonse interrupted. "If we're careful, one of us can slip in and out without any trouble."

"Who wants to volunteer?" Ed asked. "I sure as hell don't."

"I'll do it," Roy muttered. "We still have the potion, yes?"

"Yeah," Edward replied. "My concern at this point is if killing Voldemort had any effect on the Horcruxes we have."

"It might," Alphonse said, "but since you want to use them for _that_, I think it's still best if we wait."

"I agree."

**(Section Break)**

"Add this to this," Winry said out loud, adding the DNA to the potion, "and then do this..." She bit her lip in anticipation. "It's done!" she announced.

"Nice," Edward replied, coming into the kitchen. "We'll start tomorrow. It's late."

"I agree," Roy mumbled, walking in and looking at the potion.

"It only lasts for an hour, the book says," Winry warned, "so use your time wisely. Imagine that it's another one of your games of chess, Mister Mustang."

"Alright," Roy sighed. "I'll keep that in mind, Miss Rockbell. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**(Section Break)**

"This tastes awful," Roy choked out, gagging. "I never want to do this again."

Winry shushed him. "Look, it's dangerous enough that we have to take the Floo-Network-thing from the Malfoy Mansion of all places. Not only will you look like you belong there, but you have to act like it because of that! I don't want to get caught, either."

"I know," he sighed, stretching his neck as his skin began to bubble. "I will see you soon, Miss Rockbell. Take care of yourself."

"You too," she replied. "Stay safe."

**(Section Break)**

Roy shuffled awkwardly through the home, the bows of the human-like creatures unnerving him. He kept his head held high and walked with an air of what he _thought_ might be elegance. As he walked to the fireplace, he looked around. No one was there.

He took a handful of powder and threw it into the fire, green flying about. The kind-of pyromaniac took another handful and walked in the fire. Announcing his location, he swayed slightly on his feet as he arrived. Stepping out of the fireplace, he walked out and began heading towards the main area of the Ministry of Magic.

**(Section Break)**

"He's so gonna get caught," Ed mumbled. "Just wait. Something stupid'll happen and he'll get discovered and then he'll end up becoming a criminal like us."

"Don't try to foretell things, Brother," Al sighed. "Teacher put you under house arrest because of your stupidity already."

"That's mean, Al!" Edward grinned. "So? D'ya think that'll happen?"

"I hope it doesn't, but it probably will, now that you've said it," Alphonse muttered. ""Have you finished that letter yet?"

"The one saying that Potter-what's-his-face went missing?" Edward asked. "Nah. I don't care all too much."

"He's supposed to be the saviour of the Wizarding World," Alphonse said blankly. "You're seriously going to let Professor Dumbledore worry about how the fact that the world's _saviour _of all things is missing?"

"I don't see why not," Edward replied.

"Finish the letter, Brother."

"But -"

"_Finish. It._"

Edward paused. "Fine."

**(Section Break)**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was normally a very calm man. In the face of danger, he was cold and strategic. However, this danger was very different.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was missing for absolutely no reason.

He was very stressed, one could say. So very stressed, in fact, that he forgot to put on mismatched socks. So very, _very _stressed that he forgot to accidentally spill sugar in his coworker's morning tea. So very, very, _very _stressed he forgot to forget to clean his feet.

So very, very, very, _very _stressed that he didn't even crack a smile when the Deputy Headmistress scolded him for coming in a few minutes late to lunch.

"What's wrong, Albus?" she asked patronisingly. "You're very off today."

"It's nothing, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, chuckling. "Just some issues with the Ministry."

She looked at him for a while, then nodded. "Have you seen Potter today? No one's noticed him around and he's skipped all his classes."

"He's probably just being a normal teenager," the Headmaster replied, smiling. "Now, if you excuse me, I really need to get going."

"Ah, yes, of course," she responded. "Good day, Headmaster."

"Good day, Professor."

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest:** :P Yeah, but Lupin was also afraid of hurting people. He'd be a harmless wolf, but still a wolf. I think Harry could have deducted that since Edward was both inside (out of the moonlight) and had apparently taken a potion, it could be possible that he hadn't transformed. And haha, you know the answer to that now. Sometimes I wish I put the review responses at the top so I could laugh more at your nervousness. Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**I finished Nichijou and testing a while ago. Eep, I'm happy!**

**I found my sister's diary and read through it. I found out she's had her first kiss and is dating someone two years older than her. That wouldn't be weird if she wasn't 15.**

**(Has anyone heard of SixBillionSecrets? Me, in all my naivety, never figured that the goddamned popular kids would have so many problems. And all those boys who can't tell anyone anything because it's not "manly" or whatever the fuck the world thinks. It's truly a shame, don't you agree?)**

**I am so tired it's not even funny, hah.**

**Soooo, yesterday I woke up and reached for my glasses on my nightstand. Me, being the intelligent being I am, didn't realise I somehow left my straightener on and felt the heat from it so I touched it. _ I fucking touched the thing that felt hot. _ So, yay me, yesterday I had ice cubes on my thumb for like, four fucking hours. I have a callous now. Aren't I smart?**

**Anyway, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins. _I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win, _if anyone's interested.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

******Uploaded: June 3rd, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

Albus rushed down the hallways of the Ministry, trying to find the Minister. He bumped into someone on the way, then quickly stopped to say sorry.

"Ahh, my apologies," he said, then looked directly at the person who he bumped into. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's alright," Lucius Malfoy muttered, brushing himself off and looking at the Headmaster. "Good day to you."

"A-alright," Dumbledore stuttered slightly, a bit confused. "Would you perhaps know where the Minister is, Lucius?"

"The Minister..." the Malfoy pondered. "No."

"That's too bad," Albus said sadly. "Well, thank you anyway. Good day, Lucius."

Lucius nodded and began walking away.

**(Section Break)**

_That was close, _Roy thought worriedly. _I really need to hurry and get out of here. More things like this will continue to happen, I know it will._

Roy continued to go towards the hall of records.

**(Section Break)**

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come in here," the guard said.

"Oh?" Roy asked. "And why not?"

"Only those that the Minister allows can come in here," the guard replied. "He also has to be accompanying you."

"Is that so," Roy drawled, turning around "elegantly." "Fine."

"But, sir, if you could somehow prove that you've been allowed in here, I'm sure the Minister wouldn't mind..."

Roy looked back at the guard. "And how would I go about that?"

"You're Lucius Malfoy, correct?" the man inquired. "Your wand should be enough, then, sir."

Roy nodded. "Here," the alchemist responded, handing over the wand.

**(Section Break)**

Harry Potter sat in a tree inside the Forbidden Forest. He sat there, just thinking.

He wasn't thinking about anything in particular. Actually, he wasn't trying to think about anything in particular.

Unfortunately for him, his thoughts kept going back to Voldemort and the foreigners.

Why were they there? How did they kill Voldemort? Was Voldemort gone for real?

He had no answers.

**(Section Break)**

"It all clears out," the guard said, stepping aside. "Please, take your time."

"Thank you," Roy muttered. He breathed out a huge breath, thankful.

Walking inside, he looked around. Thousands and thousands of written records were everywhere. He sighed heavily.

"This'll take a while."

**(Section Break)**

"This is ridiculous," Edward murmured, glaring at the boy in the trees. "Why the hell're we even here?"

"We didn't have an owl so we had to come here," Alphonse replied tiredly, rubbing his head. "We're watching him because he's supposed to be missing."

"But he doesn't even matter!" Edward hissed. "He's just someone who was part of some prophecy-thing!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Brother," Al responded. "Why would a prophecy like that be made about such an average person?"

Edward looked at Al, annoyed. Alphonse rose his hands in a defensive gesture.

"I'm just saying, Brother."

"Uh huh. Okay. _Riiiiiight_."

**(Section Break)**

Roy glanced about the shelves. They weren't listed in any way that would seem even somewhat comprehensible.

"Damn it."

He rifled through the books and took a random one. Opening it, he promptly closed it. He then took another and opened it. He put it back quickly and swiped another and another and another.

"This is the exact same as the last book..."

Roy bit his lip.

"They're all the same!"

**(Section Break)**

Edward watched disinterestedly as the Chosen One sat in the tree.

"This is completely stupid," he muttered. Hopping down from the tree, he approached the boy. Harry didn't notice him – he was completely lost in thought.

"You know," Edward said loudly, "if you zone out, you could easily be killed, especially in a place like this."

The kid was completely startled and fell off the branch.

**(Section Break)**

"So..." Winry said slowly, "Now what?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Izumi asked. "In any case, perhaps we should be thinking about the snake Horcrux."

"I completely forgot about that one!" Winry exclaimed, then sighed and buried her head in her hands. "Oh, geez."

"I would presume that the snake is currently being guarded by the loyal Death Eaters, don't you?" Izumi inquired rhetorically. "In that case, guess what we get to do?"

"Fight, right?" Winry responded.

"You're not much of a fighter, honestly," Izumi said while nodding. "However, from what I've seen, you're no slacker with blunt objects."

Winry laughed nervously. "Wrenches," she murmured.

"I know," Izumi replied bemusedly. "And, because of that, I think it's best if we go find you a weapon. Then we can work on strategising."

"What'll we use for money?" Winry wondered.

"Alchemy, unfortunately," Izumi answered. "I think, however, that using alchemy to take minerals from the ground and then selling them will be the best course of action. It won't mess with the economy as much as just making the money from concrete or brick would."

"Sure thing, then," Winry grinned, then froze. "Wait. You're telling me that all those times that I heard Edward was making money using alchemy for a heist or something _he could have just being doing all of this without 'cheating?'"_

"Yeah," Izumi replied.

"Gr – _grah!_"

The housewife chuckled.

**(Section Break)**

"W-what -?" Harry stuttered.

"Hello there," Ed greeted, his brother rushing up behind him while shaking his head in exasperation.

"Y-you..." the Potter mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Just wonderin' why you were skipping classes out in the dangerous, _dangerous _forest," Ed responded, grinning. "So?"

"So what?"

"So, what were you doing out here skipping classes in the dangerous, dangerous forest?"

"Brother..."

"I wasn't doing anything but thinking," Harry replied angrily. "Leave me alone!"

"You think I'm a murderer, right?"

"What?"

"You accused me of murdering this Mad-Eye Moody guy, yes?" Edward inquired. "In that case, shouldn't you be attacking me or something instead of falling out of trees in this dangerous, dangerous forest because you were skipping classes?"

"Will you stop saying that?!" Harry shouted, drawing his wand out and pointing it at the alchemist.

"Whoah there, feisty much," Ed joked.

"Brother, you're going to get hurt," Al warned.

"Shut up!" Harry commanded, shooting a spell at the blonde, who narrowly avoided it and almost bumped into Alphonse while doing so.

"Calm down," Edward requested. "I was only teasing you."

Harry glared at him.

"...while out here in this dangerous, dangerous forest."

"_God damn it_!"

**(Section Break)**

Winry pulled her green coat on while heading out of the hotel lobby. "Where first?" she asked.

"Perhaps a weapon shop of some kind?" Izumi suggested.

"Where in this 'London' place would you find that?" Winry asked flippantly. "All I ever see here is shops for clothes and the like."

"How about right there?"

Winry turned to look where Izumi was pointing. There was a weapons shop.

The mechanic began tugging on her hair violently, attracting the stares of several bystanders.

**(Section Break)**

Edward ducked as another spell came flying his way. "Nice shot," he complimented.

In that moment, Alphonse swore he saw unrestrained rage in the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes.

**(Section Break)**

"Why are they all the same...?" Roy muttered. He walked swiftly to another section of the library. "This one's the same, too," he said softly, putting the book he just pulled back. Wandering around and taking books off randomly, he could easily say he'd been in there for thirty minutes when finally, a book he pulled was slightly different.

"What the...?" the alchemist wondered, looking at the cover. "It's... more worn." Opening it up, he noticed a small tab on the very front page. Pulling it, a small piece of paper fell out. He picked up the paper from where it fell on the ground. It read, _Death Eaters_.

Roy, suspicious at this point, unfolded the paper and saw a long list of names printed in a very small font. He looked down the list and saw the name he was looking for. _Regulus A. Black. _Beside it was a very small description. _Missing, presumed dead. Old residence: Number 12, Grimmauld Place._

That was it.

**(Section Break)**

Edward continually dodged and dodged, Alphonse having hidden behind a tree after getting fed up with his brother's behaviour. "Is that all?" Ed taunted.

"_Stand -_" he casted another spell "- _still_!"

"I'd rather not," Ed admitted, then clapped his hands together and slammed them against a nearby tree. The blue alchemical energy raced towards the black-haired Chosen One.

A large, earthy mound raised the boy and knocked him off balance, sending him tumbling down into a pile of leaves nearby.

**(Section Break)**

Strolling out of the hall of records and tipping his head to the guard who let him in, Lucius Malfoy left the Ministry of Magic.

If one were to look closely, they would notice very small black strands of hair beneath the beachy blonde. If they looked even closer, they'd notice the anxious look in his eyes. If they looked _even further_, they'd notice that he was not Lucius Malfoy at all.

Why? Because that wand was no wand. It, in fact, was a memory wiper.

A very dangerous artifact indeed, especially if a Muggle were to get a hold of it. Oh, wait.

**(Section Break)**

Harry sat up quickly from the pile of leaves, straightening his glasses. He poked about the pile for his wand, cursing himself as he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching him. _Damned murderers, _Harry thought angrily. _They're probably here to kill me, too!_

"What do you want?" he gritted out of his teeth.

"Nothing, really," the older of the two drawled, a smirk evident in his tone of voice. "I was just wondering why such an _important _prophecy would be made about such an _average _person like you."

"It's not like I chose to be prophecised about," Harry muttered. "Why are you here?"

"Lookin' for answers, Boy-Who-Lived," the older blonde grinned.

"Brother," the younger one sighed.

"Shush, Al," the man said, "you're breaking the mood."

"What mood?" the younger blonde sighed again.

"Al," he whined.

"Yeah, yeah."

Harry inched his hand to his wand when a sudden blue light caused some dirt to snatch it up. Harry glared up at the two boys.

"Want it?" the older one teased.

Harry growled at him and jumped up.

**(Section Break)**

Roy held the memory wiper in his hand as he hurried out of the Ministry entirely, barely making it into an alleyway before he changed back into his normal self. He sighed and straightened his clothing before walking leisurely out and acting like an everday citisen.

**(Section Break)**

"How about this one?" Izumi asked, holding up something that didn't look remotely familiar to Winry.

"Can't we just go to a mechanic's shop?" she inquired tiredly, looking around. "I'd much rather have a huge wrench."

"Wrenches aren't the best weapon to use when trying to knock someone unconscious," Izumi chasticised.

"They've worked for me before," Winry giggled.

Izumi glanced worriedly at her before giving in. "Alright, we'll go."

"Yay!"

**(Section Break)**

"Whoah there," Edward laughed, pulling the wand back out of Harry's reach.

"Give me my wand back!" he yelled.

"I'd rather not," Ed replied cheerfully.

"Brother, we should just get to the point..." Alphonse murmured.

Edward stopped grinning wildly and nodded in submission. "Sure thing. So, Boy-Who-Lived, in what way are you connected to Voldemort?"

"Why would I tell you?" Harry asked, sneering.

"Because we have a lot of things we need to use for destroying Voldemort, and you could possibly have one of them unknowingly," Edward replied. "You're too enigmatic – we need more information. We're not going to kidnap you, though. I doubt the bastard'd appreciate us doing that, anyway. Plus I think Winry'd kill me."

"Please, Harry," Alphonse pleaded. "It could be the only chance to kill Voldemort once and for all."

Harry looked at them, upset. "I don't trust you."

"That's fine," Alphonse assured. "We'll give you your wand back if you promise not to attack us."

Harry glared at Edward. "Give it to me," he commanded.

"Say please," Ed grinned.

"Oh, come on," Al sighed, snatching the wand from his brother's hand. He gave it back to Harry as Edward make a small noise of surprise.

"Al, I thought you were on my side!" Edward exclaimed, feigning ignorance.

"What's with all the theatrics, Brother?" Alphonse asked. "It's not like you."

"It's fun," Edward replied, grinning more. "Besides, once this gets serious, I won't be able to do this."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"There's something that's gonna happen that'll make all of this either pointless or successful," Ed responded. "I won't be smiling then, I can tell you that."

Harry licked his lips nervously, nodding. "All right. I'll take you to the common room to wait, then."

"Awesome," Edward said. "Oh, and in that case, does that mean people will see us?"

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"Probably," Edward laughed. "I'm a wanted criminal, Boy-Who-Lived."

"I know."

"And there's no problem with that?" Edward quieried, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really," Harry replied, shrugging. "Also, stop calling me that."

"What, the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yes."

"Ehh, no thanks."

"Oh my God."

Edward grinned, laughing.

**(Section Break)**

Roy walked into the hotel room, taking off his jacket and putting it on the rack before taking the note out of his pocket and putting the memory wiper inside.

"What's that?" a voice asked. Roy jumped slightly and turned to face Winry.

"You startled me," Roy said, amused. "This is a list of known Death Eaters from the hall of records in the Ministry."

"And the other thing?" she inquired.

"A memory-wiping device. I found it in one of the books."

"Sounds interesting," Winry grinned. "So? What'd you find?"

Roy moved to the kitchen table, Izumi meeting up with the two.

"Well," he began while Winry walked out of the room, "the paper reads, _Regulus A. Black. Missing, presumed dead. Old residence: Number 12, Grimmauld Place._"

"So now we know where he lived," Izumi summed up. "Useful, I suppose. In that case, we should visit there, shouldn't we?"

"The only problem," Winry said, coming back in, "is that there is no Number 12."

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"Look," she said, pointing at the map of London. "It's not there."

"Magic, maybe?" Roy suggested.

"We can try, I guess," Winry muttered, "but I doubt it."

"Well, then," Izumi announced. "Shall we go?"

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest:** I will get away with it, muahahah! And I took it seriously D; (not) Sort of maybe kind of yeah. He put on matching socks O_O And he didn't put in any O_O And yes it does, haha.

**In response to Guest (chapter two):** I tried it a while back but I didn't enjoy it. Although, I have a feeling you're talking about the accents they had. Guess what. _They're not British._

**Grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

***cries***

**Where's the new One Piece chapters D;**

**Friggin' Sasuke.**

**So remember how I burned my thumb? Well, I got a big fat white scar there so I picked it off. I now have a fucked-up thumb. Yay! It's all raw and red and gross and ugly. :(**

**And, oh, the joys of being in a marching band... I have to perform at the festival next weekend. I really don't want to. Our uniforms suck soooo much, ugh. Plus this song is way too complicated and the tuba is way too heavy :(**

**I had to write a poem for school. If you wanna see it, PM me. I'm pretty proud of it :)**

**I have a sinking feeling that summer vacation'll be over just like that.**

**I'm going to Vegas for a few days come July :D I can't gamble, but we're gonna see a bunch of magic shows and performances and stuff :DDDDDDDDDD**

**I have found the most fucked-up YouTube video in all of existence. /watch?feature=player_embedded&v=qVhPCqWLqfk#! It's messed up. Like, seriously. Like, how-did-I-even-find-this type of fucked-up. Yeah. Screw Tumblr, man.**

**There's a manga class from my Japanese school and my mom said that I can sign up :D**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired of just doing everything ever and summer vacation can not come any fucking faster ughhhhhh**

**(I'm totally enlongating this author's note so this chapter barely reaches 3k words haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha omg what am I doing.)**

**Okay then! (Yeah, weird way of just kind of switching topics...) I look forward to seein' ya'll on Sunday (possibly Monday or Tuesday) w/ a chapter of TES ^^**

**By the way, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins. _I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win, _if anyone's interested.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

******Uploaded: June 23rd, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

Edward sat lazily on the couch next to Alphonse, smirking a bit as the students in the common room whispered about them.

"...wanted..."

"...criminal, right?"

"Why... here?"

"Brother, are you sure this is alright?" Al asked quietly.

"'Course it is," Ed replied, yawning. "Besides, it's not like we're defenseless."

"I suppose," Al muttered, stetching out. "Harry's sure taking a while."

They sat there for a while until a couple of people approached them.

**(Section Break)**

"I see nothing," Winry sighed, looking up from the map to Number 11 and Number 13, Grimmauld Place.

"The pattern's not right, though," Izumi said. "If you look, there's a Number 10, too. Number 12 should be there."

"So we can conclude that magic is hiding it?" Roy inquired.

"I think so," Izumi answered, folding her arms. "In that case, how should we get inside?"

"Do not move," a voice growled.

"Tch," Izumi sighed.

**(Section Break)**

"Who're you?" Edward asked as the kids approached him.

"You're a Death Eater," one of the boys said, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, and?"

"Why aren't you attacking us?" another one asked. "And, for that matter, why were you with Harry?"

A few murmurs ran throughout the room.

Edward started moving into a more comfortable position, making some people stiffen. "Listen," Ed said flatly, "I'm not here because I want to be here. I'm here because I want to go home."

"So He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is keeping you here against your will?" a student wondered.

"You could say that," Alphonse replied. "We have a couple of things we wanted to ask the Boy-Who-Lived, and he told us to wait here for him."

"But aren't you still Death Eaters?" one kid asked loudly. "Even if you haven't shown any hostility, you're still dangerous!"

Edward scoffed and pulled up the left sleeve of his red coat, showing them his forearm. "Do I look like a Death Eater to you?" he inquired mockingly while also roughly pulling up Alphonse's sleeve, much to Al's chagrin.

Silence reigned the room.

"Then, if you're not a Death Eater," one kid said softly, "what did you mean by 'you could say that'?"

**(Section Break)**

"Heh," Roy muttered weakly, raising his hands in the air. He glanced towards Winry and gave her a reassuring look. She gulped and nodded, also raising her arms.

"Who are you?" the voice asked. Izumi laughed.

"So it was magic, wasn't it?" the housewife murmured, slightly incredulous.

The voice, who Izumi finally realised was male, did not reply.

**(Section Break)**

"Um..." Al mumbled.

"Us alchemists have a different enemy than you wizards," Edward said dully. "That's what we mean."

A few whispers went around the room. "...alchemists?"

"I... not... magic..."

"And who's that enemy?" a Gryffindor girl called out, making the mutters stop.

Edward lowered his head. Al closed his eyes tightly.

"It's... not natural," Alphonse murmured.

"What's its name?" the girl demanded.

Neither replied. The Gryffindor repeated herself. "What's its name?"

The two alchemists said nothing. More people began gathering close to the alchemists, surrounding them. One brave member of the group got close to them and shook Edward harshly. "_Hey_. What's its name?"

Edward clenched his fist. "It's not really your business, _wizard._ All you need to know is that it's more dangerous than your petty 'Dark Lord.'"

**(Section Break)**

"State your purpose," the man ordered. Izumi snorted.

"We were looking for something," Roy replied easily. "Depending on who you are, we may be able to tell you more."

"I am not the enemy of the Light," the enemy said. "And?"

"Do you know Dumbledore?" Winry asked.

"I believe everyone knows of him," the man answered. "Are you asking on a personal level?"

"...more of allies, actually," Winry muttered.

"Your names."

"I'm Winry, and this is Izumi and Roy," she said. "We're... with Dumbledore, mister."

Izumi looked over at Winry and shrugged, sighing. Winry stiffened as she felt the man move from behind them. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The man walked in front of them, revealing himself to be a slightly scraggly man, his face gaunt and thin. Winry was slightly reminded of a starving person before he said, "We should talk somewhere safer."

"Who are you?" Winry asked, confused.

"Sirius Black, at your service," he answered.

"Why are you trusting us?" Roy inquired. "There was no way you could have told that we were not lying."

"That's where you're wrong," Sirius responded, chuckling. "It's a special type of magic."

"Ah," Roy muttered. "In that case, you are aligned with Dumbledore?"

"I thought it was obvious," Sirius grumbled.

"It was," Winry soothed, "but we were just making sure."

"No more questions," Izumi said. "You yourself said it was a bad idea to talk out here."

"A-ah, yes," Sirius stuttered. "This way, please," he said, waving his wand and making a building come out of practically nowhere."Come on!" he beckoned, walking forward. "I haven't got all day, you know!"

Nodding to herself, Winry took a step towards the odd building and even odder man.

**(Section Break)**

The portrait swung open, distracting many of the Gryffindors in the room. Harry went into the common room, causing a few of the people surrounding the two alchemists to leave. Upon seeing the group, Harry walked over to them. "What's going on?" he asked.

No one answered him. Unsure of what to do, he headed around the group and looked at the two brothers. Both of them looked uncomfortable and almost... mournful, although Edward seemed a bit angry.

"Can we just get this over with?" the younger, Alphonse, murmured. Harry went closer to hear him better.

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied. "Hey, Ed."

"What?" Edward muttered.

"We'll go talk outside."

Ed slowly stood up, glaring at the ground. "Okay."

Harry looked at them nervously. _What happened? _he wondered.

**(Section Break)**

"Come in, come in," Sirius welcomed. "I don't get many visitors."

"This is Number 12," Winry whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Sirius inquired. Winry shook her head.

"No, nothing," the mechanic replied, smiling. "Do you get visitors often?"

"This place is hidden," Sirius said. "No one's even supposed to be here."

"You're also a wanted man, aren't you?" Izumi inquired. Sirius nodded.

"I assumed you already knew that. My name's rather infamous here."

"In that case, let me tell you why we're here," Izumi said. "We were looking for the former residence of one Regulus A. Black, a man who was a Death Eater and said to live at Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

Sirius's expression fell.

**(Section Break)**

Harry led the two brothers out of the common room and began going towards outside. "It's past curfew so we'll need to be quiet," he explained. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was nothing," Alphonse said quietly.

"I don't think it was nothing," Harry replied. "What happened?"

"Can you please not pry?" Alphonse asked a bit angrily. Harry frowned.

"At least -"

"Look," Ed interrupted. "Al said not to pry, so don't. We're not here to become friends; we just want information."

"...fine," Harry muttered.

"Good."

**(Section Break)**

"Yeah," Sirius said quietly. "Him."

"Was he your brother?" Izumi inquired.

"Yes," Sirius sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "What are you looking for?"

"As you may know, Voldemort has split his soul into multiple parts," the housewife stated, only to be met with a devastated stare. "Okay, apparently you didn't. Well, he has, and he's stowed them away into various objects. We've gathered all but his snake, himself, some unidentified object, and Slytherin's locket. When we found the locket, it was a replica. Apparently the legitimate one was taken by your brother and 'destroyed.' However, if it had been truly destroyed, Voldemort would have reacted. We went to the Hall of Records in the Ministry of Magic and looked for his old residence in hope of more clues."

"His room, maybe," Roy suggested. Sirius nodded gravely.

"In that case, let me take you to it. Kreacher, our house elf, might know something as well, but I'll leave that until after."

"We understand," Izumi replied. "Thank you."

"I-it's really no problem," Sirius responded. "This way," he said, standing up and walking into the hall. "Be careful, though. The painting behind the curtains screams."

**(Section Break)**

Edward stepped into the cool night breeze and sighed heavily. He took in a deep breath of air and looked towards Harry, who motioned to go further on. Ed continued walking until they reached a large tree. As they sat down in a triangular formation, Ed vaguely noted that the tree blocked out the moonlight.

"So, what'd you wanna ask me?" Harry inquired.

"Mostly things about Voldemort," Ed replied. "What exactly has occurred between you two?"

"That makes them sound like they were in a relationship, Brother," Alphonse laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Um," Harry started, "well, when I was a baby, he killed my parents."

"Sorry to hear that," Edward said. "And then?"

"He tried to kill me after that, but the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, didn't work. It rebounded onto him and killed him. He somehow managed to survive as a spirit, however. In my first year here, he possessed one of the new teachers and we dueled for the Sorcerer's Stone. He wanted it to grant immortality."

"What happened to the Stone?" Al asked urgently.

"Dumbledore destroyed it," Harry responded, a bit confused. "Why?"

"A Sorcerer's Stone, as you called it, is probably related to our Philosopher's Stone," Alphonse replied. "They're very dangerous."

"I've realised that," Harry mumbled. "In my second year, his past self came out of a diary and attacked me using a giant snake." Ed whistled, molten eyes glowing in the dark.

"A basilisk?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "During my third year, nothing happened. Last year, one of his Death Eaters entered me in a free-for-all wizarding tournament to try to get me killed. Voldemort was revived at the end, though nobody believed me."

"Nothing this year?" Ed inquired.

"Not yet, no," Harry said, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Just observing a trend," Edward responded. "Anyway, when you were a baby and he tried killing you, you said the spell rebounded?"

"That's right," Harry answered. "What about it?"

"Do you know why?" Alphonse queried.

"Not really," the Chosen One replied, again shaking his head. "Although, the Headmaster did say that it was because of my mother's love. Voldemort couldn't stand something so pure, he said."

Ed nodded. "I wonder how he managed to get away. As far as I can tell, his soul should have been destroyed then and there and his consciousness would have been moved into a different Horcrux."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Horcrux, something that binds part of someone's soul to an object," Al explained. "Voldemort made some by killing people."

"You can do that?" Harry wondered morbidly.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "We've been going around, finding them so we could destroy them."

"Why are you here, then?" Harry inquired.

"You probably have the most knowledge on Voldemort besides Dumbledore and since the last one will obviously be Voldemort himself, some knowledge would be useful. Not only that, but we're trying to figure out what happened when Voldemort died the first time. Did something weird happen to the soul? Did it just get destroyed like it should have? I'm not sure what a fragment of a soul like that could do."

Harry bit his lip. "If that's so, there's something that's been happening lately that might interest you."

"What would that be?" Al asked.

"I've been having very odd dreams," Harry responded.

"We're not here to discuss growing up, Chosen One," Edward joked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not that type."

"What type, then?" Alphonse inquired.

"I've been seeing things, particularly things that came true. I felt like other people during them."

"Can you give us an example?"

"One time," Harry said, "I was a snake. I was going across the floor and I attacked someone. I told Professor McGonagall and apparently he actually had been attacked."

"That's a bit... close," Edward murmured.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"One of Voldemort's Horcruxes is his pet snake," Alphonse said nervously. "Any other dreams?"

"One time I was laughing cruelly at torturing someone," Harry mumbled.

Ed looked over at Alphonse worriedly, then turned back to Harry. "Listen," he began, "do you know if you're a Horcrux?"

"I'm sorry... what?"

"If you're a Horcrux, then it'd explain those dreams," Alphonse said eagerly. "Has anyone wanted you to stop dreaming them?"

"I mean, yes, but -"

"Then it's settled!" Edward congratulated. "Harry, you're a Horcrux."

**(Section Break)**

"Find anything?" Sirius asked after a few minutes.

"No luck so far," Roy replied, rummaging through a few drawers. "Perhaps it's time to ask that house elf of yours?"

"Yeah, maybe," Sirius responded. "_Kreacher_!"

A loud crack resounded through the house, making Winry jump in fright. "Yes?" the house elf asked.

_What a miserable old thing, _Izumi thought tiredly.

"What have you heard about a locket your old master had?"

"A locket?" Kreacher repeated. "What type of locket?"

"A locket that looks like this," he said, letting Winry hang it out for the elf. The elf suddenly folded its ears and whispered angrily to itself, snarling and banging on the locket.

"What's it doing?" Izumi inquired, morbid fascination visible on her face.

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled. Kreacher didn't stop. "Stop that!"

Reluctantly, the elf did so.

"Why did you do that?" Winry asked, a bit horrified.

"Master tried to destroy this locket," it growled. "He tried and tried but he couldn't. He gave it to Kreacher to destroy but Kreacher tried everything. Kreacher couldn't destroy the locket."

"So what did you do with it?" Izumi asked.

"Kreacher did what he could. Kreacher took the locket and hid it away until he could find out how to destroy it."

"Where is it now?" Roy queried.

"Kreacher still has it," the house elf said. "But Kreacher won't give it up, even if it means being given clothes!"

"We can destroy it," Winry explained. "Please, Kreacher -"

"Filthy muggles like you can't destroy the locket," Kreacher snarled. "Kreacher will fulfill his duty and destroy the locket himself!"

**(Section Break)**

**In response to ReginaDC21:** Oh, dear. That made me smile, haha. And yes, poor, poor Roy :p

**In response to Guest:** Haha! And, actually, on the contrary, their tea will be just right and not oversweetened like normal. And I'm glad it was entertaining :) Ooh, which part? I'm not sure :x

******...I ********suck at updating, I know...**

******I hope the pace is getting picked up. I'm havin' trouble just ending this, though, haha. **

******I'm kinda excited since I'm going to Vegas soon, by the way :D We're gonna see magic shows and performers and a bunch of stuff that I'd never be able to do, hah.**

******There's a new game coming out soon called Cube World. It's a voxel-based game – an RPG, actually. It looks amazing. I want it ****__****so god damn badly.**

******My birthday's in a little over a month. I'm really excited this year. I might have a birthday party. Last year I didn't 'cause I was all sad and shit but I don't really feel that way anymore so why not? :p**

******Shingeki no fucking Kyojin. Fucking – fuck – fuck – fuck – fuck oh my god it's so good oh my godddddddddddd I can't even begin to tell you Jesus Christ it's so amazing I can't even but seriously oh my fucking god if you haven't seen that FUCKING WATCH IT NOW OMFG UGHH I can't even begin to describe the amazingness especially if you like tumblr like seriously watch it now it's just so good omg**

******My nails keep fucking up ;-;**

******I just remembered that when I was really sad I watched One Piece's Marineford arc. I remember that when ****__****he ********died, I felt this really hollow feeling where my heart was. It hurt, actually. Like, physically. Isn't that weird?**

******My sister and I yelled at each other last night using many a curse words. She then apologised an hour later so I would not tell my parents. Such pettiness, eh?**

******Also, is it just me who hates it when people put questions in summaries? 'Cause that's like, an instant turn-off for me. No kidding.**

******Anyway, thanks for sticking around with the story. I hope I can get it done this summer or early next school year. I'll talk to you all soon, 'kay? :)**

******Oh, and by the way, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins. _I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win, _if anyone's interested.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

******Uploaded: July 7th, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

"U-um..." Harry stammered, looking around a bit frantically. "A Horcrux?"

"Yup," Ed reaffirmed, grinning. "The only problem now is that we have no idea if scraping the thing outta ya will kill you."

Harry gulped. "'S-scraping'?"

"He's kidding," Alphonse sighed. "Although, that may be a problem..."

"We could always try the snake first and see how it goes," Edward suggested, shrugging.

Alphonse glanced at his brother uneasily. "And if it doesn't work?"

"We'll figure it out then, I guess."

"I really don't agree with this," Harry murmured, head still spinning in shock.

"We'll give you some time to work everything out. Until then, we have more work," Al said.

"Finding the other Horcruxes?" the wizard asked.

"Yup," Ed replied, standing up and walking out into the moonlight. Looking back at Harry, he said, "You know I'm not a werewolf, right?"

"Sure..." Harry mumbled.

"Also, we stole your cloak-thing," Edward continued, laughing. He looked back at the moon, the light breeze of the chilly night billowing his own cloak and ruffling his golden hair. "Hope you don't mind."

Harry nodded absently, watching as Al went to stand by his brother. Suddenly, everything sunk in all at once.

"Wait... that was you?!"

**(Section Break)**

Sirius looked back at his guests sadly as they stared at where Kreacher had just been. "Sorry," Sirius apologised. "Kreacher's been bitter since Regulus died."

"N-no, it's fine," Winry mumbled, trying to smile. "Perhaps you could try sending him away for a while so we can get at the locket?"

"He'd probably take it with him," Sirius muttered forlornly. "We'd have to do it while he was doing something in the house."

"We could always take it by force," Izumi suggested, making Sirius look at her oddly.

"If you think you could match a house elf's magic," the Animagus responded. "Speaking of which... Kreacher said you were muggles."

"Um..." Winry mumbled, glancing around nervously. "That'd be correct."

"But you said Dumbledore was on your side, yes?"

"He asked us for assistance," Roy said. "We're skilled in a different type of fighting."

Sirius looked at him. "Does that mean anybody can learn it?" he inquired, although the flame alchemist noticed a glimmer of eagerness.

"It takes years to learn," Roy replied, "but yes."

Sirius grinned. "In that case," the black-haired wizard responded, "let's go find that locket, shall we?"

**(Section Break)**

Ed laughed as he and his brother followed Harry back towards the castle. As soon as they reached the entrance, Edward stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, turning around to face the alchemist.

"We'll come back in a day or two," Edward said. "Until then, think over everything. Ask Dumbledore if you need to."

"Dumbledore isn't at the school," Harry responded. "I don't know how to get a hold of him."

"Then ask your friends," Alphonse replied. "See you around, Boy-Who-Lived."

"Stop calling me that," Harry muttered.

"No thanks," Ed grinned.

**(Section Break)**

The group of four made their way to where Sirius had said Kreacher's den was. As they opened the doors, they immediately wrinkled their noses as they saw the dingy living conditions. Half-eaten blankets, dust everywhere...

Taking out some of the blankets, Sirius rummaged around until his hand hit something hard. Pulling it out, he found the locket. He held it up to the light carefully.

"It feels evil," he murmured. "This is it?"

"Yes," Izumi replied, taking it out of his hands. She almost recoiled. "I wonder how long it'll take to gather the rest..."

"Are you not destroying them one-by-one?" Sirius asked, a bit worried. "If _he _notices and goes after you... all your efforts would've been wasted."

"We're saving them for something," Roy answered, heading over to the door. "It's fine."

Sirius looked at them for a few more seconds, then nodded. "I understand. Now, you should get going before Kreacher notices."

"Ah, yes," Winry responded. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem," Sirius replied, grinning. "I haven't had guests in forever."

"I hope we were suitable enough, then," Izumi responded, escorting the other two out of the room before she herself was almost out as well. "Stay safe."

"I will," Sirius affirmed, waving them goodbye. The door clicked shut and Sirius sighed. _I wish Dumbledore would've let me know that we had more allies. He's too secretive._

**(Section Break)**

Ed flopped down on the hotel room's bed, sighing. He peeled himself out of his slightly-damp coat and gloves, taking off his shoes as he went. "I'm exhausted," he mumbled, throwing his shoes into the corner of the room. "What about you, Al?"

"I think it's just the weather here," Alphonse replied, looking out the window. "The rain sure likes to catch us off-guard, doesn't it?"

"That and the insane people we have to deal with to finish this 'mission,'" Edward muttered. "In any case, where're the others?"

"Somewhere nearby, probably," Al responded. "I'd think that they went to go do something regarding the Horcruxes."

"The locket, then, maybe?" Ed suggested. "Since the unidentified one turns out to be the friggin' Chosen One, all that's left is the snake and Voldemort himself."

"The snake first," Alphonse said. "It'd be easier and safer."

"This is gonna be a lot of work," Edward sighed.

"We'll have to find where the snake is first, though," Alphonse replied. "Should we wait for them?"

"Probably," Ed grimaced. "I think I'll go to bed, actually."

"I'll wait for them," Alphonse said. "Goodnight, Brother."

"'Night, Al."

**(Section Break)**

Izumi walked in first, startling a half-asleep Alphonse. "Hey," she greeted.

"Good evening," Al yawned, eyes drooping. "Where were you guys?"

Izumi held up the locket, which swayed a bit at the sudden movement. Alphonse's eyes regained clarity and he rubbed them a bit to help with it. "Slytherin's -?"

"Yup," Winry interrupted, smiling. "We went over after finding the information we needed."

Al grinned. "Brother already went to bed. The Boy-Who-Lived is quite a hassle to work with."

"Did you find out anything?" Roy inquired.

"He's a Horcrux," Alphonse said, enjoying their shocked faces. "We're giving him a few days to take it in before we go back and corner him."

"And until then?"

"We need to find the snake," the Elric replied. "Where, I'm not sure, but I think I have an idea."

"Where?" Winry asked.

Alphonse just grinned. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

**(Section Break)**

Edward awoke with hazy molten eyes, clambering out of bed and stumbling into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He blearily looked around the room, seeing nobody awake yet. Rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock, he sighed. _Too early._

Walking over and sitting at the kitchen table until the timer went off, Edward went over what'd happen that day. _The snake... right?_

The timer going off shook him from his disoriented thoughts. He shuffled over to the machine and poured himself a cup, waiting for the caffeine to wake him up. The alchemist sighed at the bitterness and looked over towards the window, leaning on the counter. A few seconds later, Alphonse came into the room.

"You're early this morning, Brother," Al said. "Sleep well?"

"Too tired," Ed muttered tiredly. "Shhh."

Alphonse laughed. "Sure, sure."

**(Section Break)**

Ed looked at the other Amestrians and sighed, wishing he could go back to bed.

"So, Alphonse?" Izumi asked. "Where's the snake?"

"We just have to ask the Chosen One," Al said simply. "He sees from the other Horcruxes' point of views in his dreams."

"He does?" Winry inquired, surprised. "He could've been more valuable than we thought."

"It's not very often," Edward interjected. "Plus, he's only dreamt of the snake and Voldemort, so it might've had to have been from something with eyesight."

"Sounds logical," Roy agreed. "So are we going to Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow," Ed answered. "We already said tomorrow."

"Then what do we do today?" Al wondered.

"Sirius Black suggested to destroy the Horcruxes as soon as possible," Izumi replied. "Perhaps we do that?"

"I'm not sure anyone really _wants_ to do that, though," Roy muttered. "Your choice, Fullmetal."

Ed frowned and looked at all of his companions, contemplating what to do. "Let's do it," Ed sighed. "Best choice of action, I guess."

The others nodded and brought out the Horcruxes, putting them on the table. Roy put a small vial of red liquid with them as well, saying, "Just in case."

With that, the group – except Winry, of course – began drawing a Human Transmutation circle.

**(Section Break)**

Edward shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself. "I'll see you guys in a minute."

"Be careful," Winry warned, coming over and hugging him tightly. "The Truth's a bastard and I wouldn't put it past it to screw you over."

"I'll be fine," Ed mumbled, shifting himself out of her hold. "It'll just be a little while."

Winry looked at him nervously. "Just... be careful, okay?"

Edward looked at her. "I will," he said. "Don't worry, Winry."

She backed up, away from the circle. "Yeah..." she murmured, watching as he clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the table. "I'll... try."

She watched until he disappeared, then let tears flow from her eyes.

**(Section Break)**

Edward opened his eyes to the white landscape, sighing deeply. "Yo," he greeted.

"Hello, Mister Alchemist," the Truth responded. "I presume you're here for your soul?"

"Partially, yeah," Ed replied. "I brought the Horcruxes."

"Not all of them," the Truth scrutinised. "I'll only do it for free if you have all of the Horcruxes." It grinned. "Your payment?"

"You already know what it is," Ed muttered.

"Yes, but if you use that, how will you get home?" the Truth inquired mockingly. "You won't have enough, you know."

"We'll figure it out," Edward replied. "Merge the Horcruxes with my soul."

The Truth looked at him with no expression, then grinned widely. "Sure thing, Mister Alchemist."

The Gate opened and Edward was pulled in, the Horcruxes being drawn in with him.

**(Section Break)**

Winry waited for Edward to reappear, busying herself with everyday tasks until she heard a small _thump _and a grunt of pain as Edward hit the floor. Rushing to the kitchen table, she saw the Horcruxes – _Are they even Horcruxes anymore? _Winry wondered – fall onto the floor. Edward groaned quietly and held his head, completely disoriented.

"Ed?" Winry asked. "Did it work?"

"Y-yeah," Edward muttered, letting Winry escort him to one of the chairs. "Where are...?"

"They went out to get food," the mechanic answered. "You're okay, right?"

"Other than a raging headache, yeah," Ed replied. "Also, the Truth took the Philosopher's Stone."

"It did?" Winry queried, nervous. "Why'd you mention that?"

Ed sighed. "It said that we wouldn't have enough to go home after that. We need to find something else now, too."

**(Section Break)**

"What else could we find, though?" Alphonse inquired, sighing. "The Truth doesn't really work with material items. Plus, the Boy-Who-Lived said that the only thing somewhat related to alchemy – their 'Sorcerer's Stone' – was destroyed."

"How easy is it to destroy something like that, though?" Izumi wondered. "If it was a solidified form of energy, it couldn't have been easy."

"Dumbledore was the one who destroyed it, apparently. I do wonder how it was made, though," Alphonse replied.

"Why not go figure it out?" Roy suggested. "We have nothing else to do, anyway."

"I guess," Al responded. "Besides, Brother's probably not up to doing anything."

"Can you blame him?" Winry questioned.

"Of course not," Izumi responded. "Messing with souls is serious stuff."

"Speaking of souls, what're we going to do with the items that were Horcruxes?" Roy wondered.

"Keep 'em?" Izumi suggested. "No reason not to."

"I kind of want to give the diadem to someone," Winry murmured, looking at them hopefully. "The Ravenclaw girl who gave it to me seemed really honest and nice."

"We can do that," Izumi responded. "The rest, though..."

"They're worth a lot, aren't they?" Alphonse inquired. "Give them to a museum, I guess."

"Hogwarts is enough of a museum for that, I suppose," Roy muttered. "However, with what I hear the situation is there right now... I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Situation?" Winry asked.

"There's a new Headmistress that was sent by the Ministry," Izumi explained. "Nasty piece of work, from what I hear."

"Where'd you even hear that? We haven't been up-to-date with the Wizarding World," Winry said.

"Information gathering is a wonderful thing," Izumi grinned.

**(Section Break)**

The next day, around after breakfast, the group left the hotel and went towards Diagon Alley. After an hour or so, they arrived, heading towards the barkeep to inquire about transportation. He pointed them to a building in the back of the Alley. When they arrived, they were ushered to a fireplace and asked for a bit of money. Complying, they were given a list of places they could go and handed a small bit of Floo Powder. They decided on a place in Hogsmeade. When they arrived, they headed towards a pub and ordered some drinks, not sure how else to spend the time.

"I forgot wizarding travel was almost instant," Alphonse admitted, laughing. "Sorry."

"You'd think they would just do that instead of a train ride," Izumi muttered.

Ed sighed. "Let's just get rid of the items and come back later. I'm so done with this world."

"Does that mean we're aliens?" Winry asked. "We're from a different world, so..."

"That's a fine way to put it," Roy said, amused, finishing off his drink. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me," Ed grunted, standing up and pulling on the sides of his coat. "I wanna get this over with."

"We know, Brother," Alphonse laughed, grinning. "It's almost all done, though the hardest part has yet to come."

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest:** ...Good point, haha. I want to have a party so I can get more gifts. My gaming friends affectionately refer to me as a "greedy bitch," something that_ I _even said first, lol. And everyone's saying that about Ed congratulating Harry! It's really funny because I didn't even plan that until I needed something funny after I reread it :p And speaking rereading things, why didn't anyone tell me about the whole ", ,snaring" thing I accidentally wrote instead of ", snarling"? ;-;

**In response to Cherry Blossom:** Haha, I know, right?! I'm completely up-to-date with the anime because all the manga-readers seem to be complaining about its pace and I don't wanna be a manga-reader at this point for Shingeki. I love it so much it's killing me waiting for more :s And I'm glad I was able to, hah. :) Thanks for reviewing, by the way! (And, unfortunately, the latest episode made me very, very angry. Grr ;-;)

**Happy late fourth of July, my American readers! I didn't see any fireworks this year, but it was still enjoyable... somewhat.**

**Basically, I snuck down around 4 AM on the night before the fourth. I went to get cookies. I went to the box and ate three (binge eating o_o) and I closed the box. I went to wash my hands and noticed a few ants on my hand. Confused, I washed them off and went back to the box. Looking at it, I noticed that there were ants. _Everywhere_. I was so scared I started sweating and crying. (Have I ever mentioned I am TERRIFIED of bugs/spiders?) And then it dawned on me. _I__ probably ate some_. Horrified, I went back to my room and stared at the ceiling for two hours, absently reading to calm me down. I finally went downstairs and killed most of them, but I was so creeped out the whole time that I felt sick, especially when a few of them were crawling on the paper towel. I finally went to bed around 6:30 AM. I had to wake up at 10:00 for guests and I just felt so sad :(**

**On the bright side, I got to watch more anime :D I'm nearly done with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, so hopefully that'll get wrapped up here pretty soon.**

**I'm on vacation next week and the week after that. Updates might be a liiiiittle bit late, but I don't care because VACATION and shit like that.**

**I used the words muttered and mumbled and murmured SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much this chapter. I mean, I use them a lot anyway, but jeez...**

**I'm close to 100 reviews. This was my first fanfiction that I actually felt that I should continue (I had two others – one was a really shitty Naruto and HP crossover that was ANBU-guard-Hogwarts and the other was a Naruto one where Naruto went through some "time chamber" and became friends with Itachi but he was ANBU and it just sucked I feel ashamed). Holy... thank you guys so much. I'm not sure you know how much that number means to me :) And, you know, even if TES has over 150, I feel much more attached to this story. So, once again, thank you all so much! **

******By the way, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins. _I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win, _if anyone's interested.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

******Title: Molten**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Insignificant, adjective. Meaning too small or unimportant to be worth consideration. Edward realised he was this a long time ago. Maybe this time, though, he wouldn't be. Rated T. Linear half-drabble.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, blood/gore, and violence.**

**Category: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.**

******Uploaded: July 21st, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

Hours after leaving the bar, the group wandered into the castle grounds. The students seemed to be enjoying dinner in the Great Hall, making it easy for them to sneak up into the Gryffindor dormitory. The portrait of a large lady demanded a password for entrance, which Alphonse gave easily. Winry had looked at Al questioningly but forgot about it when they entered, several people having turned to look at them.

"I'm going to go up to Ravenclaw Tower, okay?" Winry said, holding out her hands for the diadem. "You guys can take care of things here."

"Be careful," Ed warned as Alphonse gave Winry the former-Horcrux.

Winry grinned. "Of course."

"You'll be fine by yourself, Winry?" Al inquired, worrying.

The mechanic huffed. "I'll only be there for a minute, you know," she muttered, sighing. She brought up her arms to inspect the diadem. "It's really gone?"

"The Truth wouldn't have taken the incomplete Stone otherwise," Roy reasoned.

Winry nodded. "In that case, I'll be back soon."

**(Section Break)**

"I am used to bat with," the gargoyle said, "but I am never hit. I am near a ball, yet it is never thrown. What am I?"

Winry bit her lip. "Um..." She grimaced. "I dunno."

"Eyelashes," came an airy voice from behind her. Spinning around, the blonde was met with the slightly tuned-out girl who gave her the tiara in her hands.

"Luna," she said, surprised.

"Was that correct?" the girl asked the statue. It nodded, swinging open the door. She turned to Winry. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," the mechanic replied dazedly. "You answered that quickly."

"I've heard the answer before," the Lovegood explained. "Why are you here, Winry?"

"O-oh, yeah," Winry mumbled, embarrassed at her inability to answer. "I came to return this."

"The diadem!" Luna exclaimed happily. She looked into her fellow blonde's blue eyes. "Is it okay?"

"We all agreed on it, so I suppose so," the Amestrian said. "It's no longer touched by Dark magic, after all."

Luna tilted her head, her radish-earings hitting the side of her face. "Dark magic?"

"Yeah," Winry responded.

Luna hummed thoughtfully. "I_ thought _that there were one too many Blibbering Humdingers near it."

"Blibbering Humdingers?"

"Oh, yes," the blonde witch replied. "Evidently, the Wrackspurt siphons don't work very well on them."

Winry felt like reeling back confusedly. "Wrackspurts?"

"They're small and float into your ears," Luna said. "They make your brain go all fuzzy, and since they're invisible, they're really hard to deal with. Ravenclaw's diadem is supposed to make you smarter, so it'd make a lot of sense if it had Wrackspurt siphons embedded in it."

"And what about Blubbering Humdingers?"

"Daddy's only mentioned them," the girl said sadly. "However, according to him, they look like what I've seen."

"And what've you seen?" Winry inquired.

"Small, dark little puffballs that leave a trail of fog behind them. Most people can't see them, so they deny their existence, but they're there," she replied eagerly. She then looked up at the clock in the room. "They'll be returning from dinner soon. You should get going, Winry."

"...Yeah," Winry mumbled, unsure of what to do about the new knowledge. "I'll see you around, I guess, Luna."

"Bye-bye," Luna smiled, waving her hand back and forth in a small arc. Winry smiled back shakily and left, attempting to recompose herself for when she got back.

**(Section Break)**

"Why're you so flustered?" Ed asked, confused.

"A-ah, um..."

"Did you see anyone you like?" the alchemist taunted.

Winry's eye twitched as she hit him on the head with a wrench. "Oi."

"Why _are _you so flustered, Winry?" Izumi inquired.

"I'm not exactly sure," the mechanic replied. "I shouldn't be this nervous."

"Nervous or unsure?" Roy asked.

Winry looked over at him. "Aren't they almost the same thing?"

"Both have to do with danger," Al shrugged.

Izumi nodded. "What happened?"

"There was a statue of a weird bird-thing and it asked me a riddle and I didn't know the answer, then Luna came and answered it within seconds and I got embarrassed and then we talked and she was rambling about weird things and, oh gosh, I just don't know..." Winry shuddered.

Edward's molten eyes looked at her. "You're weird, automail freak."

"_Shut. Up._"

Ed blanched.

**(Section Break)**

Needless to say, Harry Potter was not expecting his "guests" to be waiting for him on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Err..."

"Oh, hey there, Boy-Who-Lived," Ed greeted, raising his hand lazily.

Harry frowned, his fellow Gryffindors beginning to stare at the multiple-time intruders. "Why are you here?"

"Came to ask a question," Edward said, bored, slouching in his seat. "There's nothing to do here."

"Why not ask the question and leave?" the Chosen One suggested angrily.

"You still bitter over what I told you?" Ed asked, feigning surprise, but his eyes still drooping. "We wanted to know where Dumbledore was."

"How the hell would I know?"

Alphonse furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't know, Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I told you not to call me that," Harry muttered. "And no, I don't."

"Then why are we still here?" the blonde girl, someone Harry hadn't met before, asked irritably. "I want to get home as soon as I can."

"We all do, Miss Rockbell," a black-haired man replied to her.

"Who're they?" Harry queried.

"We'll tell you if you tell us where Dumbledore is," Edward said.

Harry rubbed his face exasperatedly. "I don't _know _where he is."

"But you have an idea, don't you?" the woman with the group asked him.

"No," Harry spat, "I don't."

"What's going on here, Harry?" Hermione wondered, walking up to Harry a putting a hand on his arm. "Why are they in the common room?"

"We were just leaving," Roy responded calmly.

"Like hell we were," Ed scoffed. "Listen here, Chosen One, we need to know where your Headmaster-guy is so we can leave this shitty-ass world and go back to ours."

Silence and shocked faces reigned the room, only broken by Alphonse murmuring, exhausted.

"Brother..."

**(Section Break)**

"Be more careful next time, Fullmetal," the flame alchemist warned as they walked back to Hogsmeade.

"It's not like it matters," Edward muttered.

"It actually does," Izumi interrupted. "They could be less inclined to help us now that they know we're not technically 'human,' according to their standards."

Ed huffed. "We found out what we needed to know, anyway."

"We did?" Winry asked, confused.

"Yeah," Alphonse agreed. "If no students know, we should ask adults."

"The teachers?"

"Yup," Al confirmed. "Since we can't talk to any of them at the moment, I say it's best to bet on adults that we know of first."

Winry folded her arms, tapping one hand's fingers against her skin. "So, members of that organisation that the Boy-Who-Lived accidentally mentioned?"

"Which we can safely assume includes Sirius Black," Izumi said. "If the boy was that scared about slipping up, they obviously aren't known of. Since Black had both a Horcrux and a supposed alliance-like relationship with Dumbledore, we can say that he knows something."

"So are we going back to there?" Winry inquired.

"Might as well do it now," Izumi replied. She turned to Alphonse. "How do we get back?"

"There's a daily train," Al answered. "We have to wait."

"Damn," Izumi cursed.

"We did walk back one time, though," Ed interjected. "Wasn't fun, but it was faster than waiting."

"We'd be too tired," said Roy, shooting the idea down.

Ed sighed melodramatically. "You're no fun."

"You seem hysterical," Alphonse said worriedly. "Are you okay, Brother?"

"Who the fuck even knows, Al, who the fuck even knows."

**(Section Break)**

"This is boring," Edward muttered into the glass pane as the landscape whooshed by.

"It was either this or scamper around trying to find that green powder," Izumi replied bluntly. "Stop complaining."

Ed puffed his cheeks out. "When do we get there?"

"We got on the train not even twenty minutes ago, Ed," Winry sighed.

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, then," Alphonse suggested.

"I'm hungry."

"We ate an hour ago," Roy replied.

"I'm bored."

"Edward," Izumi threatened.

"...Sorry," Ed mumbled. _No, I'm not._

"Like hell you are."

_Damn it._

**(Section Break)**

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door creaked open, allowing entrance to the group. They walked in, stopping when they came to the kitchen that was just inside of the door.

"Sirius?" Winry called. A few seconds later, a black-haired man came down the stairs with his wand drawn. Putting up her hands in a surrendering position, the mechanic took a step forward. "Hey," she greeted.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not lowering his wand. Creasing her forehead, Winry replied.

"We came to ask you something, Sirius. What's wrong?"

"There's someone here who you can't see," he responded. "Please leave."

"Is it Dumbledore?" Edward inquired.

"Who're you?" Sirius asked, ignoring the question for now.

"Edward Elric, call me Ed," the alchemist replied. "You're Sirius Black, right?"

"Yes."

"Is Dumbledore here?"

"No."

Edward frowned. "Liar."

"Excuse me?" the wizard growled.

"I know he's here," Ed responded. "You wouldn't be this protective of anyone else, now would you?"

Sirius glared at the people's alchemist. "Leave here."

"Now, now, Sirius, don't be rude," an old man-y voice interrupted. "Ahh, Edward. What may I do for you?"

"We wanted to ask you about the Sorcerer's Stone."

The old man was now fully visible. He nodded sagely. "Ah, of course." Turning to Sirius, he smiled. "Would you mind leaving us for a minute, Sirius?"

Sirius hesitated, but nodded and stowed away his wand. "Sure."

"Thank you."

As soon as Sirius left, Dumbledore motioned his hand towards the kitchen table. "Please, sit," he invited. They all did, waiting for the wise wizard. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me, exactly?"

"Did you truly destroy it?" Ed queried.

"The Stone?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. "That is a good question, now isn't it?"

"Did you?" Izumi asked.

"I did the best I could, Miss Curtis, but I am afraid there was only one method that worked."

"What was that 'method'?" Winry inquired.

Albus sighed again. "Well, I -"

**(Section Break)**

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Harry.

"They've been bugging me about some things," the Seeker replied. "I'm not really sure why, but they won't leave me alone."

"They've contacted you before?"

"Yeah," the Chosen One responded. "Just a few nights ago. They told me I was a Horcrux, some Dark magic-thing that means someone else's soul – only a part, though – is inside of me."

"Is it true?" the bushy-haired girl inquired.

"I haven't been able to find anything on Horcruxes, so I'm not sure," Harry admitted, "but I think it might be."

The Muggle-born bit her lip. "I can help you with research, if you want."

"Really?" Harry wondered eagerly. "I'd love it if you could, Hermione. It's been worrying me."

"What did they tell you?" she asked.

"They said that my dreams could be explained by it, since Horcruxes are all linked. I've been experiencing things from the eyes of other Horcruxes, which would also explain why I couldn't dream from the 'eyes' of inanimate objects."

Hermione hummed. "It _would _make sense," she said. "But, Harry – you haven't been blocking out those dreams, have you?"

Harry smiled weakly. "No, Hermione."

She looked at him disapprovingly. "Harry, I told you -"

"I know, Hermione," he sighed, "but if what they were saying is correct, it may not be possible to block them out."

"You wouldn't know unless you tried, which you _haven_'t," Hermione retorted. She sighed. "Honestly, Harry, you need to do this. It's not good and Voldemort may try to manipulate you!"

"Shhh," Harry hissed as a few people looked over at the pair. "Look, I understand all of that, but -"

"Do you really?" she asked. "You're not acting like you do."

"Hermione -" Harry sighed.

"I'm going to bed," she announced. "You should, too. We have classes tomorrow."

Harry rubbed his face. "Sure thing," he said. "Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

**(Section Break)**

_So many have disappeared, _Voldemort thought bitterly as he observed the lights in the distance. He snorted in disgust. _Hogsmeade is too cheery. I think I'll teach them a lesson._

That night, while the wizard and witches were sleeping and a group of Amestrians were talking to an old man, carnage wreaked havoc throughout the small village. Shops were burned, people murdered, artifacts stolen.

The only thing in perfect condition was the Dark Mark flying high above in the sky, casting an eerie glow over everything as it blocked out the moon's light. Nobody even really noticed until halfway through the night. A student had been sneaking out and saw it among the stars. He immediately, of course, ran to the Headmaster's office.

He had forgotten, however, that the new Headmistress was now occupying that spot, a woman who venomously denied Voldemort's existence.

That night, Dolores Umbridge called the Ministry of Magic, sending out a team of highly-skilled Aurors to investigate the scene. She herself did nothing about it, allowing the castle to slowly circulate whispers all through the dark night. Harry Potter was the only one who knew exactly what had happened, but he wouldn't talk to anyone, deciding instead to crawl up in a ball on his bed with the curtains drawn.

It was never really discussed that, if he had alerted someone about what exactly had happened, lives could have been saved.

Then again, there wasn't much to discuss about the mass genocide that had occurred after Voldemort had left. After all, there were less than thirty survivors by the time that the murderers had left, only allowing the purest of bloods to live. Those and the people who hid, of course, though they were in even fewer number than those in Hogwarts who didn't even have an idea of what had happened when they woke up the next morning, the sun shining down merrily on the not-really-cleaned-up town.

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest:** Thank you to both of those things, lol. Ouch, poor kitty :s I didn't either D; I might try... eventually... btw, close but no cigar. It was definitely destroyed, haha. But I believe in you! Try to guess it! (And I can laugh as you fail.)

**In response to Cherry blossom:** I totally was, too, haha. Ooh, probably Armin. He's a wimp but he's kinda interesting :) I also like Eren a lot :x idk about my feelings for Hanji or Levi though, since they're new and all :p And oh gosh, I dunno if I could leave someone behind, but there's a little something I have in mind that may or may not have been written in this chapter I completely dunno 'cause I do these before I even start writing, haha *laughs evilly*

_**TSOJ and I have some challenges on our profiles you might like. :)**_

**fucking**

**100**

**reviews**

**I love you guys so much omfg**

**(Harryswoman was my 100th reviewer so tyvm everybody ever :D)**

**Shingeki episode 15 was pretty awesome tbh I'm glad we got to see Hanji and Levi more :xx**

**yeah shitty cliff hangers get over it**

**i also have no idea what i was doing with ed this chapter so meh**

**I got back from Vegas. It was... interesting, haha. I arrived there and ate dinner over at Burgr, Gordon Ramsay's new restaurant chain. It was really delicious but the menus reminded me of a devil. The next morning, I got a smoothie and went over to see Mac King. I also saw Nathan Burton (free ice cream from Ben & Jerry's yay) and the Cirque de Soleil's "O." Mac King was pretty entertaining and Nathan's magic tricks were awesome, as well as a clip of him just being fucking amazing and it made me cry. His guest-entertainer-people were also awesome, haha. Cirque de Soleil was kinda boring tbh, plus the audience was a bunch of assholes and I was upset 'cause some guy was like "do you speak english" and I was like 'what the fuck' and then he told my mom for me and her to move over FROM OUR SEAT so he could sit in a seat he was sold after the show fucking started. In any case, that night I ate at Wolfgang Puck's restaurant in the local mall (fucking amazing and the staff were so nice omfg we got two free desserts because my birthday's coming up soon and my mom's was just a little bit ago :D). The next day I went and saw Jeff Civillico (who was fucking amazing omfg whole trip was worth it I have not laughed so hard in months jfc). I had some pancakes and sausage for breakfast that day, a smoothie later on, and then Teddy Grahams for the plane. I got home on Thursday night, which is when I'm writing this. My dad also gets home from Tokyo tomorrow (Friday), so... yeah. Overall, I'd go back even with the blazing heat and cigarette smell and homeless people who admit to spending the money on weed and nearly-naked women everywhere. (Also, did I mention Nathan Burton's show was full of showgirls? I found it kinda weird and awkward. Not to mention the _fucking slot machines in the airport like what the flying fuck is that about_?)**

**Anyway! As much fun as it was recapping what I did, I've started my One Piece one-shot that I'll post on my birthday and accepted two challenges, one from Cloud Piece for a Shingeki no Kyojin and One Piece crossover and one from TSOJ for a One Piece and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. Guess who's gonna be writing a lot this year? Haha.**

**Also, apparently my family knows I write fanfiction. I am not amused.**

**I started on my summer homework, too. I'm about 1/3 done, so hopefully I can get that done pretty soon :)**

**(Also, since that author's note was long as fuck, I apologise. :x)**

**That's pretty much it. If you read all that, kudos to you and mention "banana" in your review so I can feel like I have a secret club. :p**

******And, as always, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto crossovers, I have a story called _The Everlasting Sins. _I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win, _if anyone's interested.


End file.
